<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Podrías ser salvación (podrías ser perdición) by neverthecanonOTP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089231">Podrías ser salvación (podrías ser perdición)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthecanonOTP/pseuds/neverthecanonOTP'>neverthecanonOTP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>algo más que un catálogo de actos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Child Abuse, Proceder con precaución, References to Depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthecanonOTP/pseuds/neverthecanonOTP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hablé con Luke, dice que eres un demonio."<br/>El muchacho emite una risa sardónica como respuesta.<br/>"No me sorprende."<br/>Rey le da un golpe en el hombro.<br/>"Comienzas a cooperar o conseguiré un exorcista para que se deshaga de ti."<br/>"<i>Bien</i>, pero si debo hacer flotar jarrones o escribir paredes con sangre, me retiro."</p><p>***<br/>En Hannah, Missouri había un nombre plasmado en viejos panfletos de búsqueda. El mismo nombre aparecía en placas conmemorativas desperdigadas por el pueblo. Una tumba, ya cubierta de musgo, declaraba el punto final de su historia ¿Como era posible que Rey pudiera hablar con él dueño del nombre? Ben Solo, el muchacho fallecido. Las vidas de ambos se cruzan en circunstancias imposibles. Quizás por un minuto, quizás para siempre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>algo más que un catálogo de actos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>“El pensar en él llena toda mi vida. Si el mundo desapareciera y él se salvará, yo seguiría viviendo, pero si desapareciera él y lo demás continuara igual, yo no podría vivir”</i> </p><p>
  <i>Cumbres Borrascosas - Emily Brontë.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>El sol se alzaba perezoso sobre el horizonte de Hannah, Missouri, cubriéndolo todo de resplandor dorado, levantando la niebla de las planicies bañadas de rocío. </p><p>La señora Kanata tomó un sorbo de su taza humeante de té de manzanilla y suspiró profundo. Estaba de pie en el medio de su amplia cocina, repleta de los platillos que estuvieron preparando la noche anterior.  </p><p>“Día perfecto para una boda” murmuró para sí misma, mientras las comisuras arrugadas de sus ojos se arrugaban aún más a causa de una sonrisa. Hoy era la boda de su hija mayor, Paige. Sí bien no tenían relación de sangre, en los 5 años que las tuvo a cargo a ella y a su hermana pequeña, Rose, habían sido años extraordinarios.  </p><p>Presintiendo los cambios que se avecinaban, incluso antes que Paige anunciara su compromiso con aquel guapo muchacho de la familia Dallow; Maz tomó la decisión de adoptar a otra niña. Era excelente con los presentimientos. De hecho, en Hannah era sabido que siempre podías contar con la sabiduría de la señora Kanata para consultar que te deparaba el futuro. Así fue como adoptó un caso problemático del otro lado del país. Cualquiera le hubiera dicho que era una locura, y lo hicieron. La trabajadora social le advirtió que era una “pequeña escapista”; el padre de su hogar de tránsito rio sardónicamente y le deseó suerte, alegando que la necesitaría. Hasta su viejo amigo Han se rascó la cabeza y le preguntó por qué, si quería adoptar, acogía a una adolescente y no a un bebé. Al final sus instintos estuvieron en lo correcto. </p><p>Hace dos meses había recogido bajo el cielo brutal de Arizona a una niña desgarbada y pecosa de 15 años. Había visto a Rey en fotos y había leído su carpeta una decena de veces, pero nada se comparó con la sensación de rectitud que se depositó en sus entrañas, apenas la niña se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y cerró la puerta. </p><p>“No puedo estar lejos mucho tiempo ¿Sabes?” le había dicho al cabo de un largo rato.  </p><p>No lo dijo en voz alta, igual Maz intuyó que tenía que ver con que Rey se aferraba testarudamente a la idea de su familia biológica.  </p><p>“Mi niña, no voy a obligarte a estar donde no quieras. Debes al menos conocer Hannah, y si quieres regresar, podrás hacerlo cuando plazcas.” </p><p>“¿Como unas vacaciones?” se mordió el interior de la mejilla, dubitativa.  </p><p>“¡Eso! Además, Rose muere de ganas de conocerte. Tiene tu edad y estoy segura que se llevarán de maravilla.” </p><p>“Y podré regresar...” </p><p>“Yo misma te compraré el boleto si eso es lo que quieres.” </p><p>La muchacha se sumió en silencio contemplativo que Maz le otorgó sin problemas. Deducía, por las miradas furtivas que recibía de vez en cuando, que estaba decidiendo si era digna de confianza.  </p><p>No hubo necesidad de comprar el boleto. Hace ya dos meses que Rey estaba en casa y era como si llevara toda la vida ahí. Había encajado con su pequeña peculiar familia con la facilidad de quien está hambriento de amor. Ella y Rose se adoraron apenas se vieron. Era tan brillante y despierta que pronto el pueblo entero no podía más que gritar en saludo “¡Rey!” al verla pasar volando en la bicicleta que ella misma había reparado. Era como ver un plantín reseco ser trasplantado y comenzar a florecer de manera exuberante. Sin embargo, Maz ya había visto en su manito llena de callos una línea de amor atravesada por la muerte. Fue tan fuerte el presagio que debió soltarla al instante. A veces, cuando la veía en momentos aleatorios; momentos en que su sonrisa enceguecedora se volvía de plástico o sus ojos se quedaban clavados en algún invisible lejano, se preocupaba por la niña.  </p><p>Apuró lo último que quedaba en su taza de té y examinó las hojas al fondo. Las líneas onduladas le indicaron que el futuro próximo les deparaba cambio rotundo. Se acomodó las enormes gafas redondas sobre el puente de la nariz y meneó la cabeza.  </p><p>“Dime algo que no sepa” desafió sarcásticamente al universo. Era hora de subir a levantar a las niñas. </p><p>~ </p><p>El suave chirrido de la puerta le advirtió a Rey que Maz venía a despertarla. No hacía falta; ya llevaba tiempo despierta. Estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, observando embelesada como el cielo cambiaba de colores. No había manera que este fuese el mismo sol que el de Arizona. Aquí era un amigable gigante que abrazaba los pastizales amarillos y dibujaba sombras bailarinas con el musgo español de los árboles. En Arizona parecía querer aplastarte contra la tierra seca igual que Plutt, su antiguo guardián, aplastaba hormigas con el mugriento pulgar. </p><p>“Oh- Buen día ¿Dormiste bien?” </p><p>Ella asintió con una sonrisa suave. </p><p>“Que bueno, abajo hay galletas recién salidas del horno.”  </p><p>Se retiró sin esperar contestación. Sabía que Rey no necesitaba que le inviten dos veces a comer. Eso era lo bueno de su nueva tutora, se molestaba en aprenderse sus mañas. Parecía algo insignificante pero su experiencia en el sistema de casas de tránsito no había sido jamás tan... agradable, se atrevía a decir. Buscó el neceser y fue a ducharse.</p><p>Todo era agradable en Hannah. El clima, la gente, la enorme habitación para ella sola, que jamás hubiese soñado tener, la vieja casa rural pintada de blanco. Sobre todo, la gente de la casa. Las hermanas Tico y la señora Kanata le demostraron más cariño en semanas que lo que había recibido en toda su vida ¿Entonces por qué la traidora vocecilla en su cabeza le decía que no era suficiente como para quedarse? Deseaba que lo fuese, se sentía una mal agradecida de que no lo fuese. Pero sus entrañas se removían con algo similar a hambre cuando pensaba en pertenecer en verdad a algún lugar, a <i>alguien</i>. Esos debían ser sus padres. Solo con ellos estaría completa. Por eso debía regresar, tarde o temprano. </p><p>La mañana se pasó en un torbellino de preparativos; gente que entraba con platillos y salía cargando decoración al patio trasero. Aquel día de septiembre parecía cantar con la promesa de un matrimonio feliz para Paige. Rey se sintió abrumada por la nostálgica felicidad que inundó la habitación donde estaban las damas de honor y varias otras mujeres, cuando la novia se giró para verse en el espejo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y también lo hicieron los de su hermana menor. </p><p>Rose se animó a poner en palabras lo que colgaba del aire. </p><p>“Ojalá mamá estuviera aquí para verte.” Pasó el brazo por la cintura encorsetada de la joven “No pararía de decirte que ganó, por conseguir que te vistas como una dama.” </p><p>La novia emitió una risa mezclada con sollozo “Yo le contestaría que no se haga ideas. Es solo por esta ocasión... Ay Rosie, los extraño tanto.” </p><p><i>Al menos los tuvieron</i>, pensó Rey en un rincón oscuro de su mente. Se sacudió la idea y decidió escapar sigilosamente. Estar entre tanto amor filial, tantos recuerdos de años compartidos y promesas del porvenir, la ponían ansiosa. </p><p>No se dio cuenta que un sudor nervioso le había empapado el cuello hasta que cerró la puerta de la habitación y el aire fresco del pasillo le devolvió algo de paz. Caminando a la escalera, se acomodó los mechones que se habían escapado del intrincado peinado de tres moños que había decidido usar para la ocasión. Maz le había dejado elegir el vestido y ella había decidido por uno sencillo; de gasa beige suelta que llegaba justo encima de las rodillas. La parte superior ajustada, con pliegues rectos que iban desde los hombros a la cintura, dándole estructura. </p><p>Al pie de la escalera se encontró con Leia atravesando el hall de entrada.  </p><p>“¡Vaya, pareces una muñequita!” comentó la elegante señora, abriendo los brazos. </p><p>Rey la saludó aceptando el abrazo. Leia era, en gran parte, responsable de que todavía no se hubiera ido. Ella y su marido eran la pareja perfecta. Tenían peleas graciosas, se leían el pensamiento, eran buenos con todo el mundo... Han viajaba demasiado, casi nunca estaba en el pueblo, pero aparte de eso, sí que eran perfectos. Antes de conocerlos, la fantasía de recuperar a sus padres era abstracta. Ahora tenía una forma bastante parecida a los Organa – Solo. </p><p>“Tú también vas muy guapa. Ojalá algún día tenga tu estilo.” De momento se sentía como la mona vestida de seda. Y para empeorar las cosas, Paige la había incitado a comprarse tacones. No eran ni por asomo tan altos como los de las otras chicas que se había cruzado, pero ella apenas podía caminar. Si no fuese porque había gastado dinero, ya los habría desechado en favor de unas zapatillas de lona. </p><p>“Tonterías, naciste para esto” le tomó la barbilla y la hizo pararse un poco más derecha “Tienes un cuello muy aristocrático, como una princesa.” </p><p>Rey lanzó un bufido y se cubrió la boca avergonzada, pero sin poder dejar de reír. </p><p>“Ríete de esta vieja, pero tengo razón.” Sus amables ojos castaños destellaron con picardía. </p><p>“No hagas caso a nada de lo que te diga, Rey.” Apareció un hombre trajeado, vestigios de cabello arenizo entre las canas abundantes. “Te llevará por el mal camino. Necesita que haya una boda para poder vernos” le reprochó a la mujer bajita, colocando el brazo sobre sus hombros.  </p><p>“Dile a tu jefe” Leia señaló al cielo “que te de días libres y puedes visitarme cuando quieras.” </p><p>Luke emitió una carcajada seca. </p><p>“Dice la que no sale del ayuntamiento hasta que el conserje no la saca a patadas.” </p><p>La mujer le dio un golpe ofendido en el pecho. </p><p>Le extrañó que tuvieran tanta confianza. </p><p>“Reverendo Skywalker” sonrió Rey quemando neuronas, tratando de recordar si alguna vez los había visto juntos “Leia solo estaba levantando mi ego un poco.” </p><p>“La vanidad es un pecado, niña” la retó con falsa solemnidad. </p><p>“¡Eres el coqueto más grande que conozco, Luke Skywalker! ¿No dice algo respecto a ser hipócrita tu librito?”  </p><p>Sí, definitivamente se conocían. No debería extrañarle, al fin y al cabo, era un pueblo pequeño. La curiosidad le ganó. </p><p>“No sabía que se conocían.” </p><p>“¿En serio? Uh" Luke se pasó la mano por la barba. </p><p>“Tenemos la desgracia de ser hermanos” explicó Leia “No, no en la fe. En sangre y útero.” </p><p>Eso la tomó por sorpresa. Ni siquiera tenían el mismo apellido, se imaginó que había toda una historia detrás de eso.  </p><p>“Mellizos” agregó Luke plantando un beso rápido en la sien de su hermana antes de retomar camino a donde iba en un inicio. </p><p>Después de quedarse charlando un rato con ella, las interrumpió alguien que requería a Leia. Naturalmente, pues era la mujer más importante de la cuidad después de la alcaldesa.  </p><p>Rey enfiló hacia donde estaba Luke. El respeto innato que despertaban ambos hermanos y el deseo de caerles bien cobraba nuevo sentido. La autoridad debía correrles por las venas. </p><p>El patio ya estaba listo, los invitados estaban llegando. Filas de sillas plegables adornadas con flores silvestres y guirlandas de focos de filamento colgando sobre estas, además del arco de flores de ensueño debajo del cual Luke preparaba su biblia. Más allá, estaban las mesas largas con manteles blancos meciéndose con la brisa. </p><p>“¿Preparas algo diferente para cada ceremonia?” preguntó Rey sentándose en la primera silla del lado del pasillo. </p><p>“Sí. Cada pareja es especial y tiene su propia historia. Dios tiene algo distinto para cada uno. Dos personas que se encuentran y eligen amarse para toda la vida es algo milagroso, Rey.” </p><p>No se consideraba una creyente, había pasado demasiadas noches sufriendo sola, sin obtener respuestas como para poder darse ese lujo. Sin embargo, los sermones del Reverendo eran muy distintos a toda la religiosería que había escuchado antes. Eran una mezcla bizarra de cinismo y esperanza. Le resultaban poderosos. </p><p>“Pensaba que el amor era algo que sucedía” comentó arrugando el entrecejo. </p><p>“Al principio, sí.” Encontró el pasaje que buscaba y colocó el marcador en las hojas “Eventualmente se disipa y debes elegir a esa persona a pesar de cómo te sientes.” </p><p>“Suena bastante miserable” masculló poco impresionada. Luke la oyó y rio. </p><p>“Lo es. Pero mira a mi hermana y Han, se arrancan la cabeza y siguen estando juntos.” </p><p>“¿Estás diciendo que ellos son miserables?” </p><p>Pareció considerarlo un segundo antes de hablar de nuevo. </p><p>“Me expresé mal. Lo que quise decir...” La observó con esos ojos color cielo que aparentaban poseer sabiduría milenaria “Es que ese amor, como el que nos trae aquí, hoy, es miseria de la buena.” </p><p>Rey se limitó a mantenerle la mirada, aunque en verdad seguía sin entender bien de lo que hablaba ¿Qué clase de masoquista podía elegir su propio sufrimiento? Decidió cambiar de tema. </p><p>“Como un parto, supongo” coincidió para no quedar mal. </p><p>Él pareció satisfecho y regresó la mirada a su libro. </p><p>“Hablando de eso. Es una lástima que los Solo no tuvieran hijos, sería genial tener a alguien como tú y Leia de familia” se le escapó y se golpeó mentalmente por exponerse así. Luke se tensó de repente. La sensación de haberla cagado se acrecentó.  </p><p>“Si tienen” corrigió instintivamente “Quiero decir-” </p><p>Lo que sea que iba a decir no llegó a salir de su boca, porque Maz llegó apresurando sus piernas cortitas para tomarlo del saco y susurrarle indicaciones al oído. Seguro tenía que ver con que ya todos estaban listos para comenzar. Luke todavía se notaba un poco aturdido cuando Rey le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa y dejó el asiento libre para la familia del novio. </p><p>Acomodada en los últimos asientos, presenció la ceremonia sin prestar atención. Estaba más distraída con el hecho de que no solo que el reverendo y Leia eran hermanos, sino que esta última tenía hijos ¿Cómo serían ellos? ¿Iban a la misma escuela? Las clases recién habían comenzado, quizás no los había cruzado todavía. Más tarde, con la fiesta en pleno apogeo, cansada de revolver en su mente las revelaciones de más temprano; sus pensamientos fueron a la lúgubre frase que el Reverendo había dicho. </p><p>Paige y Finch pasaron al centro de la pista, para dar inicio a su primer baile. Mientras se mecían enredados en un abrazo perfecto, ambos jóvenes, ambos hermosos, ambos tan felices; Rey se preguntó en qué volado del vestido de seda, o en qué bolsillo de la chaqueta azul marina, escondían aquella miseria de la que Luke le había hablado. </p><p>Se preguntó si llegaría algún día a entenderlo. </p><p>La música suave cesó y ritmos más alegres llenaron pronto la pista de personas alegres. Algunos ya estaban pasados de copas. Rey bailó con Rose bastante rato y se estaba divirtiendo, pero Beaumont Kin, un compañero de clase, no dejaba de perseguirla. Ella se limitaba a tomar a Rose del brazo y arrastrarla a otra punta de la fiesta. </p><p>La grasienta cabeza rubia de Beaumont desapareció de vista y Rey suspiró aliviada. No duró mucho. Surgió justo en frente de ellas como un ninja, con un amigo bastante más guapo que él, que rápidamente emparejó con Rose; el muy desgraciado. Había quedado sola.  </p><p>“Necesito un vaso de agua.” Intentó zafarse. </p><p>“Te acompaño.” </p><p>Rey rechinó los dientes y enfiló hacia la barra. No es que Beau fuese mal chico, sencillamente no entendía el concepto del espacio personal. Coqueteaba con ella desde el primer día de clases y todas sus compañeras insistían con que le diera una oportunidad. </p><p>“¿Como sabes que no te gusta? Nos dijiste que nunca te gustó alguien antes. Esta es tu oportunidad.” Intentó razonar con ella durante un almuerzo Kaydel, una chica que normalmente le caía bien. Aunque en ese momento quisiera mandarla a callar.  </p><p>Solo sabía que una tarde, mientras la acompañaba a casa, él había intentado tomarle la mano y le hizo desear untarla en gasolina y prenderle fuego. Ella la arrebató al instante y le dijo que <i>no</i>. Se ve que Beau tenía fallas de comprensión. Los hombres eran seres irrelevantes en el mejor de los casos, o francamente desagradables. Por experiencia, sabía que era mejor mantenerlos a distancia prudencial. </p><p>“Puedo buscar mi propia agua” sentenció Rey cuando llegaron al amontonamiento de la mesa de tragos. </p><p>Una vez más, el jovencito hizo alarde de su falta de comprensión. </p><p>“Permíteme” dijo guiñando un ojo “Tú espera aquí.” </p><p>Antes prefería que le cayera un rayo. No bien se volteó, Rey echó a correr en dirección opuesta, hacía los árboles al borde del patio, escapando de él, escapando de la fiesta, escapando de todos.  </p><p>Estaba harta de que todo el mundo pidiera cosas de ella. Sí, incluso estaba harta de la felicidad de Paige y su perfecto novio. Mañana mismo volvería a Arizona. Al menos allí las pretensiones egoístas de los demás no se ocultaban bajo una sonrisa falsa de amabilidad sureña. </p><p>Lo hacía todo mal, no tenía sentido seguir intentando. </p><p>No quería ni mirar atrás. Solo apartaba las ramas colgantes de los sauces y se adentraba más y más en la oscuridad de la flora salvaje. El terreno se tornó irregular bajo sus pies, los tacones se le hundían en la tierra húmeda. Aun así, se rehusaba a aminorar la marcha. De pronto, una raíz maligna se aferró a su tobillo inestable, emitió un chillido y se desplomó, rodando cuesta abajo, a un barroso claro.  </p><p>Cuando el mundo dejó de girar, Rey se levantó apoyando las palmas en el musgo.  </p><p>“¡Mierda!” maldijo al verse los brazos cubiertos de negra mugre. Su bello peinado prácticamente deshecho en pegajosos mechones que caían sobre sus hombros. Furiosa con la situación y con el maldito Beau, se arrancó los zapatos y los arrojó entre la maleza. Quedó sentada respirando pesadamente. Enterró el rostro en las manos, apoyando los codos en las rodillas huesudas. </p><p>“¿Es esto una retorcida versión de cenicienta?” pronunció una profunda voz aterciopelada, enviando una descarga eléctrica por su espalda. Levantó la mirada con un respingo. </p><p>La visión delante de ella era tan etérea que frunció el entrecejo desconcertada. Aún más desconcertante fue la manera en la que sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar y su corazón hizo pausa antes de comenzar a galopar violento. </p><p>Entre las largas ramas suaves de los sauces, apartándolas con una mano, y en la otra, sosteniendo en alto el zapato que acababa de arrojar, estaba un chico. Más bien un espectro, o un ángel. Abundante cabello azabache enmarcaba un rostro pálido salpicado de lunares, su nariz remarcable en perfecta armonía con el resto de su ser. Labios generosos suavizaban la intensidad oscura de sus ojos filosos. Y vaya que era alto. Vestía pantalones formales y una camisa blanca medio salida del pantalón. Debía ser invitado de la boda ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? </p><p>Elevó una ceja ante la falta de respuesta. </p><p>“Yo no- ¿Cenicien- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?” Balbuceó mientras empleaba hasta la última gota de voluntad en acomodar su cara en algo que no fuese tan auto evidente. Se conformó con fulminarlo con la mirada. </p><p>“Ben, un gusto” dijo con voz monótona, aunque la miraba con una expresión que no alcanzaba a descifrar “¿Y tú eres?” </p><p>“Rey” se aclaró la garganta “La nueva hija de Maz.” </p><p>Él descarado exhaló una risa, torciendo la comisura de esos labios pecaminosos en una sonrisa burlona. </p><p>“¿Siempre te presentas anunciando a tu tutor legal de momento?” </p><p>Aquel muchacho podría ser... guapo. Cielos, no podía creer que estuviese pensando en él de esa manera. Mas era un pedante. No todos tenían el lujo de tener siempre al mismo tutor. </p><p>“¿Y tú siempre te escondes en las sombras como un monstruo de cuentos?” </p><p>Su sonrisa ahora se extendió al resto de su cara, despertando terminales nerviosas que Rey ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Cada segundo que pasaba, lo odiaba más.  </p><p>“Solo cuando sé que algún zapato mágico aparecerá volando por los aires” sacudió el hallazgo en su mano, recordándole como habían llegado a esta situación. </p><p>La muchacha suspiró, disipando los enojos del día. El sol se estaba poniendo y un viento fresco le recordó que debía regresar. </p><p>“Estaba teniendo algo así como una crisis” confiesa a pesar suyo, encerrando la última palabra en comillas aéreas. </p><p>“Te entiendo, las muchedumbres tampoco son lo mío.” Desapareció entre las ramas mientras seguía hablando “Pero ve a decirle eso a mi madre, me arrastra a todos lados.” Regresó al claro con el otro zapato en mano. Atravesó los metros que los separaban y quedó a un paso de distancia, extendiendo los tacones que habían sido color crema.   </p><p>“Gracias” exhaló apartando la mirada. Le subió sangre a las mejillas. Los tomó por las delicadas correas. Comenzó a ponerse en pie, sacudiéndose las rodillas en vano. Más por lo auto consciente que de repente se sentía, que por verdadera intención de liberarse de algo de la mugre que la cubría. “Tuviste una buena idea, viniendo a escond- ¡Auch!”  Cuando apoyó el peso sobre el tobillo, este se venció como una ramita quebrada. Se hubiera precipitado a las piedras musgosas si no fuese porque unos largos brazos firmes la sostuvieron por la cintura y el codo. </p><p>Los ojos de Rey se dispararon al rostro de su salvador; estaba torcido en una vulnerable expresión preocupada. De nuevo, su corazón hizo una pirueta dolorosa bajo sus costillas.  </p><p>El joven la ayudó a enderezarse con cuidado, pero la soltó apenas la notó estable. Dio un paso atrás y rodó la mandíbula angular de una manera que delataba incomodidad.  </p><p>“Puedo caminar.” se apresuró a asegurar Rey, levantando la barbilla, aunque sabía que cualquier imagen de entereza que deseara proyectar, sería transparente. </p><p>“Apuesto que sí.” dijo recuperando la máscara petulante. “Arrojaste ese zapato unos buenos cincuenta metros. Fuerza no te falta ¿No pensaste en probarte para los Stormtroopers?” </p><p>“Si claro, porque aceptan mujeres en el equipo.” Respondió con una risa sofocada. </p><p>Se encogió de hombros, lo que resaltó lo amplio de su espalda. Rey tragó intentando deshacerse de la sensación seca de su garganta. </p><p>“Deberían.” </p><p>Rey procurando caminar sola, resoplando, aunque el tobillo enviaba punzadas que llegaban hasta su cabeza. La pendiente era una maraña de raíces y piedras resbalosas. Eran 5 metros, pero bien podían ser mil kilómetros.  </p><p>“Estoy seguro de que puedes llegar por tu cuenta.” comentó como quien no quiere la cosa “Pero como ves, no puedo dejarte atrás en un bosque que claramente no conoces, ni puedo demorarme toda la noche en llegar a mi casa.” </p><p>Cerró los ojos con fuerza y aceptó lo inevitable.  </p><p>“Está bien.” masculló reticente. </p><p>El chico, con las manos en los bolsillos y postura despreocupada, arrugó el ceño en melodramática confusión. </p><p>“¿Qué está bien?” </p><p>Chispas de furia saltaron detrás de los parpados de Rey. </p><p>“Puedes ayudarme.” dijo con voz grave. </p><p>“¡Oh ayudarte!” rio fingiendo asombro y colocándose una mano en el pecho “¿Pensaste que estaba ofreciéndome? No, no...” una sonrisa criminal tomó forma en su rostro hipnotizante. “Ahora, podría considerarlo, si me lo pides.” Dio un paso hacia ella y completó con voz aterciopelada “<i>Amablemente.</i>” </p><p>Las rodillas se le aflojaron por algo que nada tenía que ver con el tobillo lastimado. Apartó la vista bruscamente. Las chispas se habían transformado en una hoguera de desprecio. </p><p>“Imbécil” gruñó al tiempo que comenzó a subir testarudamente, apoyando las manos y el trasero, estilo cangrejo. Se debía ver ridícula, pero prefería eso antes que ceder ante este demonio. </p><p>“¿Con esa boquita besas a mamá Maz?” vociferó desde la distancia. </p><p>“¡Con esta boquita te digo que te vayas a la mierda!” gritó entre jadeos por el esfuerzo. </p><p>Estalló en una risa varonil y descarada que le provocó cosquillas en la boca del estómago. </p><p>Estaba tan enfurecida que le saltaron lágrimas a los ojos. Detestaba al idiota y aún más a sí misma, por tener estas reacciones tan bizarras e inoportunas. Como si su cuerpo se hubiese divorciado de su cerebro. </p><p>El chico notó la humedad en sus ojos. La petulancia volvió a desaparecer, reemplazada por pánico. Se apresuró colina arriba, hasta su lado. </p><p>“Yo- mira, no quise- solo estaba haciendo el tonto” se arrodilló y de nuevo rodó la mandíbula en ese gesto nervioso “Deja que te ayude, por favor.” pronunció con voz firme y ojos suplicantes.  </p><p>“<i>Bien.</i>” accedió al cabo de unos segundos, como si tuviera otra opción. </p><p>Ella pasó el brazo por sus hombros y él le rodeó la cintura con el brazo. Era mucho más grande que ella, sentía que podía desaparecer en su costado. Llegaron a la cima con facilidad.  </p><p>“¿Puedo?” preguntó con cautela, haciendo señas dando a entender lo que quería hacer. </p><p>Rey asintió como si fuese lo peor del mundo, aunque el cosquilleo en su estómago se había vuelto una explosión de mariposas. </p><p>Afirmo el brazo en su cintura, se inclinó y aseguró sus piernas justo arriba de las rodillas. Tenía la mano helada. La levantó en el aire como si no pesara nada. Ella no quitó el brazo de su cómodo lugar encima de sus hombros. </p><p>Caminaron, más bien él camino, en silencio varios minutos. Rey estaba segura que hasta los animalitos escondidos en los troncos debían escuchar el ruido ensordecedor de sus latidos. Cada centímetro de sus cuerpos que se tocaba, le carcomía centímetro a centímetro la cordura. Ni hablar de la peculiar mezcla de aroma a tinta china mezclada con aromas silvestres que emanaba su piel. En cualquier momento cometería una locura y enterraría el rostro en su cuello solo para inhalar como una adicta. </p><p><i>Contrólate, mujer</i>. Se reprendió, decapitando las fantasías que se le venían a la mente. </p><p>“Con razón te escondes en los bosques en vez de socializar, no tienes habilidad natural para ello” señaló Rey, orgullosa de que su voz sonara tan desinteresada. </p><p>“Eso es ponerlo ligeramente.” Se liberó algo de la tensión al escucharla “Como mencioné, odio las muchedumbres. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu excusa?” </p><p>“No lo sé... en realidad es que no soporto no estar a la altura de lo que piden de mí. Me estaba sofocando” admitió con sorprendente facilidad. </p><p>“Mándalos al infierno.” Pareció ofenderse en su nombre. </p><p>“¿Estás loco? A diferencia tuya, a mí sí me importa lo que piensen de mí.” </p><p>“No te importó recién conmigo.” </p><p>“Corrección: me importa lo que las personas <i>decentes</i> piensen de mí.” </p><p>La observó con una expresión entretenida. </p><p>“Yo no soy decente.” No era una pregunta. </p><p>“No. Eres bastante malo, de hecho.” afirmó casualmente. </p><p>“Te equivocas” afirmó traspasándola con los ojos. Los apartó y algo en su tono, que pretendía ser en broma, dejó entrever cual cortina rasgada, una vena de autodesprecio. “Soy peor.” </p><p>Iba a exigirle que se explicara. </p><p>“Llegamos a destino, señora.”  </p><p>Habían arribado al borde del patio. Solo quedaban un par de familiares rezagados, sentados conversando en medio del caos de sillas y mesas en proceso de ser guardadas. Ya era bien entrada la noche, los bichos de luz habían comenzado a dibujar patrones en las sombras. </p><p>La depositó con delicadeza sobre el césped. Rey no logró aplastar la decepción al fondo de su pecho. </p><p>“Bueno, gracias. Si no fuese porque eres un antisocial, habría quedado atascada allá hasta la mañana.” </p><p>“No es nada” metió las manos en los bolsillos y dio unos pasos marcha atrás, dedicándole una última mirada, brillante como el firmamento.  “Nos vemos por ahí, Rey, la <i>nueva hija de Maz</i>.” </p><p>La manera en la que dijo su nombre, la hizo querer grabarlo y escucharlo en bucle como su canción favorita. </p><p>“Nos vemos, Ben.” pronunciarlo depositó una extraña calma en su alma. Como sí llevara toda la vida aprendiendo a hablar, existiendo, soportando, para este momento. </p><p>Ben pausó un segundo, dejando que el sonido de su nombre se instalase en el aire entre ellos, antes de voltearse y perderse en la curva del camino de tierra que salía de la propiedad de Maz, rumbo a la calle. </p><p>Rey se quedó un largo rato parada sin pensar, dejando que las emociones desconocidas diesen vueltas por su cuerpo como torrenciales remolinos de hojas en otoño. Cuando al fin se decidió a entrar, Maz profirió un grito de alivio y le cuestionó, consternada, qué le había sucedido. Ella se limitó a decir que, caminando por el bosque, se tropezó. Pero que estaba en perfecto estado, más allá del tobillo. La revisaron, le dieron un analgésico y se fue derecho a la habitación. Ya casi era medianoche. </p><p>Paró en la puerta de Rose para brindarle una breve descripción de su escape de Beau. Lo tomó con demasiado humor, para el gusto de Rey, y rio todo el relato. Evitó mencionar a Ben, no quería explicar algo que todavía no entendía. Se dio un agradecido baño y se hundió bajo los cobertores. </p><p>En la penumbra acogedora de la habitación, sintió una necesidad tonta e inocente. Así que lo hizo. </p><p>“Buenas noches, Ben.” disfrutó una vez más del delicioso escalofrío que le producía pronunciar su nombre en voz alta. </p><p>Las líneas de la conciencia se estaban difuminando; su mente estaba perdiéndose en el sueño cuando creyó escuchar en un susurro. </p><p>“Buenas noches, Rey.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No sé qué espíritu me posee cuando escribo esta historia, pero ya es el segundo cap que sale larguísimo... mis disculpas y ¡Disfruten!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El domingo una pequeña procesión partió temprano hacia la iglesia, a unos cuarenta minutos a pie. Maz decía que era buen ejercicio y Rey lo prefería así, poder ir disfrutando del aire fresco y los cánticos de la naturaleza. Rose, por otro lado, arrastraba los pies refunfuñando medio dormida hasta que llegaban.  </p><p>Rey vestía un vestido gris de segunda mano, con una hilera de botones por el frente, y un sweater de lana color crema.  </p><p>Habían pasado tres semanas desde el casamiento de Paige. Tres semanas desde que había visto a Ben. Lo había buscado con la mirada por los pasillos del instituto, los primeros días disimuladamente, y llegando mitad de semana, más descaradamente. Al punto que Kaydel le preguntó a quién buscaba. Kaydel trabajaba en el comité del anuario así que conocía a todo mundo. </p><p>Decidió aplastar su orgullo. </p><p>“Uhm sí, un chico-” </p><p>Kaydel levantó las orejas como un conejo, agazapándose sobre la mesa de la cafetería. </p><p>“No es nada especial. Solo que me echó una mano el otro día, en la boda, y me olvidé de agradecerle.” trató de minimizar su interés manteniendo el tono neutral, removiendo el plastrón de puré de zanahorias en su bandeja. </p><p>“¿Como se llama?” Sacó el móvil del bolso. Le lanzó una mirada clínica, era una mujer en una misión. </p><p>Hizo el teatro de intentar recordar su nombre, cuando en verdad era lo único en lo que podía pensar. </p><p>“Ben. No tengo idea de su apellido.” </p><p>“Voy a necesitar algo más... Como luce, por ejemplo.” </p><p><i>Alto, hermoso, un príncipe de piel alabastro y reluciente cabellera azabache.</i> Se aclaró la garganta. </p><p>“Alto... Blanco con cabello oscuro.” </p><p>“Bien” dijo al cabo de unos minutos tecleando cosas “Te mostraré los que encajan.”  </p><p>Le mostró los perfiles de un par de chicos llamados Benedict o Benjamin. No estaba entre ellos.  </p><p>“¿Esos son todos?” ocultó la decepción. </p><p>“Estos son todos los chicos de nuestra escuela.” </p><p>“Tal vez no tiene un perfil-” </p><p>“Solo queda otro Ben en el instituto, que no usa redes sociales, y créeme que no encaja con tu descripción.” </p><p>“¿Quizás va a otra escuela?” preguntó con la boca llena. </p><p>“Te refieres a la academia Naberrie. Puede ser ¿Tenía pinta de estar forrado?” </p><p>Lo consideró unos segundos. Ahora que lo pensaba, sí había algo de pedante niño rico, con fideicomiso abultado y todo, en él. </p><p>“Sí.”  </p><p>“Pues ya está.” Kaydel levantó las palmas al cielo como si todo estuviese solucionado. </p><p>“Es una pena” ante la mirada suspicaz que comenzó a formarse en la cara de la otra chica, completó frunciendo la nariz “No quiero que se piense que le debo algo.” </p><p>“Mhmm.” asintió con los ojos entrecerrados, tenedor con lechuga suspendido a medio camino. </p><p>Así que iba a otra escuela. Se convenció de que no era nada. Solo era un chico lindo con una personalidad de mierda. <i>No le importaba</i>.  </p><p>~ </p><p>Para cuando llegaban a la iglesia de maderas horizontales pintadas de blanco, con su clásico campanario puntiagudo, ya estaba que explotaba. Los sermones del Reverendo Skywalker no eran populares solo con Rey. A Maz siempre le guardaban un lugar al frente. Solo quedaba un espacio libre en el banco de la última fila. La muchacha le indicó a Rose que lo tomara. </p><p>“Pero tu pie-” protestó sin mucha energía. </p><p>“Hace rato que está perfecto. Vamos, no quiero que te duermas parada.” </p><p>Ella le sonrió, divertida con su propia obviedad.  </p><p>Rey se apoyó contra la pared del fondo. Otras personas habían quedado de pie, tapándole casi toda la visión del coro y el púlpito. No le molestaba, la experiencia era más bien auditiva.   </p><p>La alcaldesa Mothma pasó repartiendo himnarios; la saludó al entregarle el librillo.  </p><p>El sentido de comunidad que se cocinaba en el viejo edificio era agradable. Literalmente, ya se había quitado el saco a causa del calor humano. Entonaron las estrofas de “Mi vida di por ti”. </p><p><i>Reproches, aflicción y angustias Yo sufrí.</i><br/>
La copa amarga fue que Yo por ti bebí.<br/>
Reproches Yo por ti sufrí, ¿qué sufres tú por Mí? </p><p>“Carácter de fiera, voz de ángel. Quién lo diría.” escuchó a centímetros de su oído. </p><p>Fue como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica de mil voltios directo desde el canal auditivo, bajando por su espalda hasta llegar a los pies. </p><p>Se obligó a mantener la vista al frente, mordiéndose la mejilla para evitar que la comisura de su boca se elevara, así delatándola. </p><p>“Llegas tarde. Por favor no interrumpas.” lo retó por lo bajo. </p><p>“Mandona.” se burló.  </p><p>Rey lo observó por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía puesta una sudadera negra, rebelándose al implícito código de vestimenta. Se acomodó contra la pared, cruzando los brazos detrás de la espalda, en una despreocupada posición que lo dejaba casi a la misma altura que ella. Sus brazos quedaron rozando. Podría haber dado un paso al costado, pero no lo hizo. </p><p>Con esfuerzo monumental, logró mantener el tempo durante el resto de los himnos. Aunque leía las palabras sin entender nada, como si las letras se hubiesen transformado en garabatos. El mundo se había condensado al punto en el que la tela de su ropa le tocaba la piel descubierta del brazo. Todo lo demás le llegaba lejano y borroso. Sentía sus ojos oscuros, implacables, sobre ella. Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento comenzaría a gotearle sudor por las sienes. </p><p>Luke pasó al frente, dio la bienvenida por segunda vez. Siguiendo el mismo programa de siempre. </p><p>“¡Ahora, hermanos, recemos! ¡Recemos al Padre nuestro que esta mañana desea cambiar vidas!” La congregación respondía con enfáticos amenes “¡Desea revelar verdades y encender el fuego en los corazones!” </p><p>Rey más bien sentía que necesitaba un balde de hielo. </p><p>Los feligreses entonaron sus oraciones en murmullos reverentes. Rey bajó la cabeza simplemente por respeto.  </p><p>“Querido Jesús” empezó a rezar Ben “Haz un milagro y enciende el aire acondicionado- ¡Ow!” se cubrió las costillas, adolorido por el codazo que acababa de recibir. </p><p>“¡Ten más respeto!” reprendió indignada, la garganta tensa al tratar de mantener el volumen por debajo de un susurro. Recién ahora se había vuelto para mirarlo de frente. </p><p>Encogido con los brazos sobre el pecho y torciendo el rostro en un puchero que era hasta adorable, justificó. </p><p>“Me hace calor.” Se echó el cabello hacia atrás con la mano. Se veía increíblemente suave. </p><p>Por todos los cielos, era tan infantil. </p><p>“Pues quítate la sudadera.”  </p><p>“Si quieres que me transforme en exhibicionista...” suspiró con pesadez. Comenzó a levantarse la sudadera, revelando una franja desnuda de piel. </p><p>A Rey se le salieron los ojos de las orbitas, disparó las manos hacia la prenda, tomando dos manojos y manteniéndola firmemente en lugar. </p><p>“¿No tienes nada debajo?” exclamó horrorizada. </p><p>El negó inocentemente. </p><p>Sabía que estaba actuando así para hacerla perder los estribos. Estaba funcionando.  </p><p>“¡Entonces no te-!”  </p><p>Un feligrés delante de ella emitió una significativa tos, girando levemente la cabeza hacia ellos, sin llegar a mirarlos directamente. </p><p>Rey se ruborizó un tono aún más escarlata de lo que ya estaba. Ben parecía a punto de estallar en risas. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, al tiempo que lo soltaba, solo para hacerse de un puño de su manga y arrastrarlo en silencio, por la puerta lateral, a la salida. </p><p>El viento frío arrastraba hojas marrones por el césped del terreno de la iglesia. Comparado con la vitalidad ajetreada del interior, las calles repletas de autos vacíos y los edificios antiguos circundantes, con sus paredes de ladrillos recubiertas de hiedra reseca y sus salientes pintadas de blanco, brindaban una inquietante calma. Como si una sombra pudiese reptar desde algún rincón en cualquier momento, dispuesta a desangrar a algún transeúnte desprevenido. </p><p>Ben exhaló sonoramente, estirando el cuello pálido al cielo. </p><p>“Al fin, temperatura apta para humanos.” </p><p>Rey se desató el sweater de la cintura y se lo colocó nuevamente. </p><p>“Eres un imbécil.” lo insultó con más frustración que enojo. </p><p>El aludido la examinó por largos segundos, antes de ir a sentarse en medio de un banquillo de acero intrincado, a un costado oscuro del terreno, bajo un liquidámbar cuyas hojas eran de un precioso color cobre y dorado.   </p><p>Ella lo siguió como si tuviese una correa invisible al cuello. Quedó de pie en frente suyo. </p><p>“No te tenía como creyente.”  </p><p>“No veo porque, si no me conoces.” </p><p>Largó aire por la nariz, divertido. </p><p>“Es cierto. Es solo que no me parecías el tipo.” </p><p>“A ver” se cruzó de brazos, levantando una ceja “¿Y cuál sería ese tipo?” </p><p>Miró hacia la calle unos segundos, considerando la pregunta. Rey aprovechó para dedicarse a examinar su perfil. Tenía facciones demasiado delicadas para un chico y aun así irradiaba masculinidad descarada; como un príncipe en rebelión. Sintió la correa alrededor de su cuello tironearla más cerca de él. </p><p>“No tienes ese aire de forzada amabilidad, mansa y agachando la cabeza ante insultos o halagos por igual.” </p><p>Le tocó a Rey reír con un bufido.  </p><p>“¿Mansa? No debes conocer a Maz, entonces.” </p><p>Batió la mano desestimando la respuesta. </p><p>“Maz es una señora mayor. Las señoras mayores hacen lo que se les da la gana.” </p><p>Rey se encogió de hombros.  </p><p>“Aun así, te equivocas.” Luego agregó como quien no quiere la cosa “Asumes cosas de las personas como si fueses el maldito Sherlock Holmes.” </p><p>“Se llama: inducción y deducción. Búscalo en tu biblioteca más cercana.” </p><p>“Pff...” iba a contestar la provocación, pero se le vino a la mente “El día de la boda ¿Como supiste que iba a la secundaria Antilles? Ni siquiera vas ahí.” </p><p>El frunció el entrecejo. </p><p>“Sí que voy.” </p><p>“Pero le pregunté a mi amiga...” se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, cuando vio el presumido rostro de Ben encenderse cual arbolito de navidad. </p><p>“Estuviste preguntando por mí.” se regodeó echando los codos sobre el respaldo. </p><p>“¿Y qué?” no tenía sentido retroceder, ya se había hecho la cama, pues dormiría en ella “Soy nueva en Hannah, quiero saber de la gente. Especialmente” torció la boca con desprecio “de aquellos que merecen ser evitados.” </p><p>“Por mí no te preocupes.” Levantó las palmas en rendición “Mantengo el perfil bajo e intento no meterme en el camino de nadie.” </p><p>“¡Te metes en <i>mí</i> camino!” Gesticuló ampliamente en dirección a la iglesia. </p><p>“¡Quería conocer a la chica nueva en Hannah!” le copió la excusa y el tono indignado. </p><p>“Pues ya me conociste.” </p><p>“Considéralo tachado de la lista.” </p><p>“Bien.” espetó Rey. </p><p>“<i>Bien</i>.” la imitó. </p><p>Intentó mantenerse seria, en verdad lo intentó, pero lo tonto de la situación le ganó y comenzó a reírse. Ben cruzó las piernas y le retiró la vista, ofendido como un lord inglés al que le habían insultado el té. Se rio con más ganas. Él, habiendo logrado su cometido, se permitió sonreír de oreja a oreja. Sus dientes ligeramente torcidos, sus hoyuelos, el destello de sus ojos café la llenaron de una calidez inefable.  </p><p>El momento pasó. Permanecieron en silencio cómodo, sin poder despegar la mirada el uno del otro, permitiendo que se entretejiera una suerte de incipiente camaradería.  </p><p>Quizás por el frío, o por la intensidad de los ojos penetrantes del muchacho, un escalofrío recorrió a Rey. Se abrazó las costillas, pretendiendo que la fina lana del sweater la resguardase. Se sentó al lado de Ben, pegada a su costado, pues él estaba sentado (<i>estratégicamente</i>, pensó al fondo de su consciencia) en el medio del banquillo. </p><p>“No lo soy.” habló como si el resto de la conversación no hubiese pasado, dejando que sus ojos se pasearan por el parque, en vez de mirarlo. Ya tenía suficiente con la sobrecarga de contacto “Pero me gusta fingir que sí creo. Que pueden pasar cosas buenas todo el tiempo y que hay alguien que nos ama incondicionalmente. Alguien que jamás nos deja solos.” ante la última palabra su voz se quebró ligeramente. </p><p>Rayos, estaba siendo demasiado abierta de nuevo. La gente detestaba la mentira, pero más detestaban los excesos de honestidad. Debía presentar una versión pasable de ella al mundo, como la versión para yanquis de una salsa picante. </p><p> “Además, la gente de aquí es genial.” agregó en tono jovial “Deberías probar las delicias que preparan para las comidas de la iglesia.”   </p><p>Ante su falta de respuesta, se giró para ver que le sucedía. La observaba con una mezcla de asombro y compasión que le removió hasta los cimientos del alma. </p><p>“No estás sola.” declaró venerante. </p><p>Por primera vez, creyó en las palabras que tantas veces otras personas le habían largado al pasar. En ese momento, reconoció en él un espejo complementario del vacío de su alma.  </p><p>“Tú tampoco.” le aseguró en un susurro. </p><p>De cerca, podía ver que sus ojos tenían un halo de verde grisáceo alrededor; tornaban su mirada en una hondonada mágica. Se quería ahogar en ellos. </p><p>Un viento súbito sopló hojas y polvo, rompiendo la calma en la que estaban inmersos. Rey se encorvó involuntariamente, tenía las piernas heladas. Ben la examinó preocupado. Tras una mínima pausa, se quitó la gruesa sudadera de un tirón. Se la colocó sobre el regazo, a modo de manta; quedando con una remera negra de manga larga. </p><p>Rey abrió la boca para decir algo y la volvió a cerrar. Lo observó con graciosa exasperación. Así que no estaba desnudo debajo de la sudadera después de todo. </p><p>“Tú.” murmuró Rey estirando la sílaba, entrecerrando los ojos. </p><p>“¿Qué?” se hizo el desentendido, echándose hacia un costado en el banco, pues Rey se estaba abalanzando lentamente sobre él, como un animal carnívoro al acecho. Quedaron al borde del banquillo; un centímetro más y Ben caería de trasero al piso. </p><p>“Eres.” Levantó la mano hacia su rostro. Ben tragó visiblemente. Tomó una hojita que había quedado enredada en su cabello negro y la hizo trizas sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos “Un canalla.” </p><p>La campana que anunciaba el fin del servicio irrumpió musicalmente, enviando decenas de pájaros volando espantados a los cielos. Ben se cayó al piso, y Rey se dio por satisfecha. Alisó sobre su regazo la suave prenda. </p><p>Las personas comenzaron a brotar del edificio. Ben les echó una mirada como un niño al que mandan a dormir cuando quiere seguir jugando. </p><p>“Ugh hora de irme.” Se apeó, sacudiéndose el polvo. “Adiós, Rey.” </p><p>Antes que se hubiese alejado, pánico subió por la garganta de la muchacha. </p><p>“¿Te veré?” exclamó y trató de tranquilizarse para no sonar tan necesitada “En la escuela.” </p><p>“Como si pudieras deshacerte de mí tan rápido.” le lanzó sobre el hombro, con una sonrisa torcida.  </p><p>“¡Rey!”  </p><p>Se volvió hacia la puerta principal. Rose estaba caminando hacia ella, a su lado iba un chico moreno, atlético, vestido de traje. </p><p>“Hola, Finn.” </p><p>Él levantó la barbilla en reconocimiento. </p><p>“Aquí estabas ¿Que sucedió?” </p><p>“Oh emm... el tobillo comenzó a molestarme al final del servicio.” </p><p>“Me hubieses dicho” se lamentó apenada “Te podía ceder el lugar.”  </p><p>“No, no te preocupes. Fue casi al final. No me perdí de nada.” le aseguró con una sonrisa. </p><p>“Bueno, vamos a Eisley’s a comer algo con los chicos ¿Vienes?” </p><p>Rey accedió de buena gana. Rose se excusó un minuto para ir a saludar a Paige.  </p><p>Finn le tendió la mano caballerosamente para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. </p><p>“¿Segura que está bien ese tobillo?” preguntó como si hubiese algo más detrás de la pregunta. </p><p>Rey lo sopesó inquisitiva. </p><p>“...Sí.” </p><p>“Genial.”  </p><p>Comenzaron a caminar hacia la calle principal cuando Finn explotó en cuchicheos. </p><p>“Al diablo, estaba esperando que digas algo... Ya veo que es un secreto” ante la mirada consternada que recibió levantó las manos, aplacándola “No diré nada, pero te vi salir al inicio del servicio con un chico.” </p><p>“Que bochorno.” Rey enterró la cara en la mano. </p><p>Siguieron alejándose por la acera, rumbo a la cafetería. </p><p>“Nadie más vio nada. Yo estaba buscando a Rose, por eso te vi justo cuando lo arrastrabas detrás tuyo ¿Es tu novio?” </p><p>“¡No!” chilló. Se aclaró la garganta “Quiero decir, apenas lo conozco. Estaba interrumpiendo y siendo desagradable así que lo saqué.” </p><p>“Aha” frunció la boca hacia abajo y asintió, poco impresionado “Por eso te quedaste afuera todo el resto del servicio y él te dejó su sudadera... muy casual y platónico.” </p><p>Recién recordó la prenda que tenía abrazada al abdomen como si fuese al anillo del Señor de los Anillos y ella fuese Smeagol. Se puso roja como tomate. Abandonó el acto. </p><p>“Tú... ¿Lo conoces?” </p><p>Finn era el mariscal de campo más joven de la historia de los Stormtroopers. Además de ser un amor de persona en general. Conocía a todo mundo, pero al igual que Kaydel... </p><p>“No, no me suena de nada. Aunque, en mi defensa, antes que llegaras yo era el chico nuevo del pueblo. Debe ser de último curso.” </p><p>“Ya, da igual... Por favor, Finn, no le digas a nadie, no quiero...” </p><p>“¿Que se entrometa medio pueblo?” completó leyéndole la mente “Yo te cubro.” Le pasó el brazo por el hombro y le dio un apretón cariñoso. </p><p>Rey suspiró aliviada. Mentalmente, agregó a Finn a su limitada lista de personas queridas. Sentía que podía confiar en él.  </p><p>~ </p><p>Con el pasar de las semanas Finn, Rose y ella se volvieron un grupo sólido e infranqueable. Tener un mejor amigo varón tenía sus ventajas extra, como que Beau ya no la acechaba como una hiena babosa. Detestaba esos códigos de hombres, pero siempre y cuando lo mantuviera alejado, los toleraba. </p><p>Por las tardes, cuando ella y Rose salían del taller de mecánica, y él de la práctica de football, se juntaban a comer chucherías y pasar el tiempo en el cobertizo (que más bien parecía una tienda deluxe de caza y pesca) de la casa de Finn. Pues su padre no estaba casi nunca. En parte, ese era uno de los motivos por los que había un entendimiento entre ellos que no compartían con los demás.  </p><p>Finn había sido adoptado cuando pequeño por el señor Pryde, un hombre correcto y severo, que lo cuidaba “A la vieja usanza”: que no le hiciera falta nada e impulsándolo a alcanzar metas ambiciosas. Sin embargo, en cuanto al cariño, el calor de hogar, era bastante pobre. Se habían mudado a Hannah desde San Luis hace 2 veranos, después del fallecimiento de la señora Pryde. </p><p>Rose había perdido a sus padres en un accidente hace más de 5 años y se había quedado sin ningún familiar en los Estados Unidos, además de Paige. Por suerte, Maz las había acogido, permitiéndoles seguir viviendo en el mismo pueblo que habían nacido y crecido. </p><p>Por último, Rey. La escueta historia que les había contado consistía en un breve repaso de las casas de tránsito en las que había estado, enfatizando que la de un explotador de niños llamado Unkar Plutt había sido la peor. Hasta ahí llegaba en la narración. No necesitaban saber de las noches sin dormir debido al hambre que le taladraba hasta los huesos. Ni de los moretones, raspones y cortes infectados hasta que al fin aprendió a defenderse con los puños y dientes. Tampoco quería que supieran de la soledad. Pasar semanas enteras sin que nadie se refiriera a ella por nombre, o le preguntara algo de su día, o secara sus lágrimas cuando todavía era lo suficientemente <i>tonta</i> como para llorar... la privación de todas esas cosas le habían arrancado pedazos más grandes de humanidad que cualquier golpe hubiese podido.  </p><p>Paralelo a la naciente amistad. Rey se cruzaba en los pasillos vacíos del instituto con un chico al que no hacía falta que le explicara nada. De alguna manera, él entendía los silencios y las oraciones abandonadas a medio camino. Ben también tenía las suyas. Al principio, los encuentros fueron casualidad. Rey decidiendo tomar el camino más largo a una clase o bajar por la desierta escalera de incendios, y allí se topaba con él. Luego aprendió a anticiparse. Sin planearlo, se encontraban.  </p><p>Sentados codo a codo, en medio las ruinas del antiguo gimnasio clausurado, que era uno de sus lugares preferidos (<i>Sus</i> lugares, solo pensarlo le llenaba el pecho), hablaban por horas y callaban otras tantas. Ben era, tal como lo había sospechado, un nerd irremediable. Lo obsesionaban las lenguas muertas y la poesía trágica. Rey no se quejaba; los versos de Lord Byron jamás habían sonado tan bien como saliendo de los carnosos labios de ese muchacho. Al principio, había temido que una vez que la conociera, se aburriría de ella, de su compulsión secreta de llevar la cuenta de los días. Como si quisiera plasmar por escrito su vida, no fuese cosa que su propia irrelevancia la borrara del mapa con un chasquido. El miedo había sido infundado. Ben escuchaba con atención cada entrada, y hacia preguntas inteligentes, que le permitían completar más los diarios. Rey también le mostraba fotos de sus proyectos de restauración y le comentaba sus planes. </p><p>“Va a quedar genial cuando lo termines.” le dijo devolviéndole la polaroid que mostraba el <i>Antes</i>. </p><p>Estaban en el centro de la cancha de baloncesto. El techo derruido dejaba pasar una columna de debilucha luz solar de otoño. Ben estaba acostado boca arriba, usando su mochila de almohada, con Rey también acostada, apoyando la cabeza en su abdomen. </p><p>“Lo sé. Soy una experta.” giró la cabeza para dedicarle un meneo de cejas.  </p><p>Él le sonrió desde arriba ¿Acaso no tenía malos ángulos? Acostado, el cabello que siempre le cubría las orejas se iba hacia atrás y las dejaba al descubierto. Ben había intentado taparlas, avergonzado, hasta que Rey le había dicho que le gustaban. </p><p>“Rey Johnson, experta en narrar el presente. Experta en reparar el pasado” entonó como de presentador de noticias. Luego agregó serio “Me pregunto qué tal te llevas con el futuro.” </p><p>Rey bajó los ojos a la polaroid en sus manos y dijo por lo bajo. </p><p>“No lo sé. Hasta ahora siempre me he arreglado así.” </p><p>“¿Y no se te cruza la cabeza?” inquirió con voz suave y profunda “¿Qué quieres para tu futuro?” </p><p><i>Te quiero a ti</i>, se le pasó con tanta claridad que tuvo miedo de haberlo dicho en voz alta. </p><p>Se incorporó, quedando sentada y Ben la siguió. Ella lo miró por encima del hombro. </p><p>“Ya sé que quiero” admitió con voz temblorosa, mordiéndose el labio. </p><p>Ben apretó la mandíbula. Con un asentimiento le indicó que continuara.  </p><p>Rey se acomodó para quedar sentada con las piernas cruzadas, enfrentándolo. Ben observaba cada uno de sus movimientos como si temiera parpadear y que desapareciera.  </p><p>“Quiero...” Podría haber jurado que Ben dejó de respirar “Que me digas que le sigue a la S.” largó de sopetón. </p><p>La cara del muchacho cayó, visiblemente decepcionado, y algo molesto, con el giro de acontecimientos.  </p><p>Las cuestiones familiares eran tema sensible para ambos, pero desde que Rey había encontrado el bordado B.S. en la etiqueta de la sudadera que le había prestado (que por cierto, tenía incautada hasta que el perfume de Ben se extinguiera de la prenda) no dejaba estar el tema del apellido. Él sabía de su mediocre apellido otorgado por el estado cuando no encontraron a sus padres ¿Qué tan mala podía ser la historia de su apellido? Llegados a este punto, estaba convencida de que no se lo decía solo para molestarla. </p><p>“Schwarzenegger.” contestó monótono. </p><p>“Oh, vamos, dímelo.” suplicó poniéndose de rodillas. </p><p>“Smithsonian.” </p><p>“Por favor” batió las pestañas pretendiendo verse bonita, como si alguien como Ben pudiese fijarse en ella de esa manera “Haré lo que sea.” </p><p>“¿En serio?” pareció interesado “¿Todo por un apellido?” </p><p>Ella asintió. El atisbo de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ben, pero mantuvo la expresión aburrida. </p><p>“Hmm ok. Pero me tienes que jurar que harás lo que te diga.” </p><p>Rey casi saltó de alegría. Se dibujó una cruz sobre el corazón. </p><p>“Te va a salir caro” dijo con tono oscuro, aunque una suerte de nerviosismo empezaba a aflorar. Le temblaban levemente las manos, por lo que las cerró en puños, y sus ojos descendieron sin sutileza a los labios de la joven. </p><p>Sintió un calor súbito como si la hubiesen empujado de una patada a un horno gigante. Ella era Gretel, la del cuento, y Ben era el brujo malvado. Excepto que, en esta versión de la historia, nada le gustaría más a Gretel que convertirse en entrada, platillo principal, y postre del brujo. Se le secó la garganta. </p><p>Ben dejó que los segundos se estiraran. Hasta que al fin... </p><p>“S-” calló y habló de nuevo, como si hubiese cambiado de idea “<i>Skywalker</i>.” </p><p>Rey puso los ojos en blanco y le propinó un golpe en el brazo. </p><p>“Está bien, no me digas.”  </p><p>El joven se sumió en un ataque de risa, agarrándose el estómago. </p><p>“Tarde o temprano me voy a enterar Ben <i>S.</i>” </p><p>Se les había terminado el tiempo libre. Rey recogió bruscamente su abrigo y mochila del piso. Se alejó pisando fuerte, hasta que un firme agarre en su muñeca la detuvo. </p><p>“No te olvides que me debes tu parte del trato.” </p><p>Rey abrió los ojos como platos. Su irritación transformándose en candente rabia. </p><p>“El trato fue por <i>un</i> apellido, y cumplí mi parte. Te toca.” </p><p>“¡Maldito bastardo, imbécil, desgraciado, mentiroso!” comenzó a proferirle todos los insultos que conocía sin apenas respirar.  </p><p>Él esquivó el segundo golpe que se precipitaba a su brazo y aprovechó la diferencia de altura para alborotarle el pelo con la mano. </p><p>“Nos vemos mañana, antes del primer período, en el aparcamiento. Trae la mochila liviana.” </p><p>Consideró seriamente dejarlo plantado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“¿La mochila te hizo algo o...?” </p><p>Escuchó la pregunta a sus espaldas. Estaba con la vista fija en la mochila colgada en el perchero, en el zaguán detrás de la cocina. Podía llevar ahí unos buenos cinco minutos, ponderando el ir con Ben o desquitarse por la jugarreta que le había hecho el día anterior, y dejarlo esperando.  </p><p>Sacudió la cabeza. </p><p>“Trataba de recordar que clases tengo hoy, creo que me estoy olvidando un trabajo práctico ¿Te molesta ir sola?” </p><p>Rose se encogió de hombros, tomó su mochila del perchero y salió sin cuestionarla. </p><p>Rey exhaló dándose por vencida. El impulso de estar con Ben demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo de lado. Si iba a clases en este estado, no haría más que sacudir la pierna, nerviosa todo el día, echando miradas furtivas a la ventana del salón y mordisqueando el lápiz como borracho con síndrome de abstinencia. </p><p>Tomó la mochila, la vació de cuadernos y buscó algunas galletas y botellas de agua en la cocina. Quien sabe que tenía planeado aquel rufián. Su corazón aumentó la frecuencia ante el prospecto. <i>Cuerpo traidor</i>, acusó mientras sacaba la bicicleta del porche trasero.  </p><p>La mañana era blanca y húmeda a causa de la pesada niebla que había descendido como un fantasma omnipresente. </p><p>En la puerta del instituto, Rey se tomó su tiempo dejando la bici en el bicicletero. Haciendo tiempo hasta que la segunda campana sonó y el estacionamiento quedó desierto. Como si la quemara, sintió que alguien la observaba. Se giró y vio a Ben esperándola a un costado del camino. Era una figura intimidante, alto y con ropas oscuras entre la niebla. Si no fuera por su rostro afable cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de la parca, viniendo a cosechar sus almas. Le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que lo siguiera.  </p><p>Se adentraron en el descampado fuera de los terrenos del instituto. Ben marcaba su rastro entre los crecidos pastizales que le llegaban a la cintura. Rey dejó que su palma se deslizara sobre las espigas, recogiendo las gotitas de humedad que las adornaban como millones de diminutas perlas plateadas.  </p><p>“Estás callada hoy, Rey.” señaló en tono bajo y burlón que le provocó escalofríos. </p><p>“Tus palabras no son de confianza” respondió orgullosa de que la voz le saliera tan desinteresada “Así que no las alentaré.” </p><p>“¿Sigues a alguien en quien no confías a un rumbo desconocido? No me parece inteligente.” </p><p>“No me importa lo que me suceda. Y tampoco le importaría al resto del mundo.” admitió sin pensarlo. Era quizás la única ventaja de ser invisible, te daba la libertad para hacer cosas estúpidas. </p><p>Ben se detuvo de repente. Se volvió ligeramente, antes de cambiar de parecer y seguir caminando; con más decisión en cada pisada. Rey tuvo que trotar para mantenerle el paso. Alcanzaron un camino de tierra. </p><p>“¡Para un poco!” jadeó la joven, pegando un salto para tomar a Ben de la mano.  </p><p>Estando a su altura, observó su apuesto rostro, tribulado con algún pensamiento lúgubre, suavizarse al sentir el contacto de su mano.  </p><p>Solo planeaba tomarle la mano para detenerlo, pero él dejó que sus largos dedos helados se entrelazaran con los de ella. Encajaban a la perfección. </p><p>“Lo siento, me olvido que voy con una hobbit.” </p><p>“Soy de la más altas de mi clase.” Se indignó fugazmente “Eso no importa... ¿Qué fue eso de recién? ¿Dije algo malo?” se atrevió a preguntar, temiendo haber cometido alguna falta en códigos sociales. La mera idea de caerle a mal a alguien (especialmente si ese alguien era Ben) le aterraba. </p><p>“No, es solo que estás equivocada.” Le dio un apretón a su mano “Sí que eres importante. Pero...” </p><p>Se sintió en una montaña rusa; primero en las alturas y el <i>pero</i> la devolvía de un manotazo al suelo. Se quedó callada, esperando que continuara. </p><p>“Yo también me siento así, maldita sea.” confesó entre dientes “A veces creo que podría cambiar de lugar con uno de esos feos títeres de ventrílocuo y mis padres serían incluso más felices.” </p><p>El camino se tornó sinuoso, serpenteando entre las prominentes raíces de árboles que parecían más antiguos que en el resto del pueblo. Se notaba que no pasaban vehículos hace años, pues la naturaleza había comenzado a reclamar el espacio con musgo y ramas bajas que Ben tenía que esquivar, para evitar un cabezazo. </p><p>“¿Tan malos son?” </p><p>“Tan buenos. Perfectos, incluso. A veces creo que me tuvieron por error, o porque se vería bien en fotos.” sonrió amargamente “Ni ese gusto les di. Les arruino las fotos con mi cara de- ah, olvídalo.” </p><p>¿De qué demonios hablaba? Si pudiera verse de la manera en la que ella lo veía. Quizás los dioses se creían humanos también. Quizás Ben se creía ordinario.  </p><p>Se le ocurrió una idea. Le soltó la mano y se adelantó unos pasos, mientras abría la mochila y rebuscaba algo.  </p><p>“No te muevas.” le ordenó. </p><p>Él hizo caso, dubitativo. </p><p>Rey lo miró directo a los ojos y habló antes que la vergüenza la amedrentara. </p><p>“Ben.” </p><p>“¿Qué?”  </p><p>“Eres perfecto” dijo casi sin aliento. Sintió el calor subirle a las mejillas. Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. </p><p>El muchacho se quedó atónito por unos segundos y luego todo su rostro se iluminó como si el sol hubiese salido sobre su cabeza. Su ceño fruncido se desarmó en una mirada de adoración, con sus generosos labios elevándose en una sutil sonrisa.  </p><p>Rey sacó la cámara, capturando el momento con un click. Cuando bajó la cámara, el rostro de Ben estaba torcido en una sonrisa genuina, con dientes y todo. </p><p>“Eres una sagaz aduladora, señorita Johnson. Me toca a mí dejar de creer tu palabra” la molestó. </p><p>La polaroid se fue revelando hasta mostrar, plasmado para siempre, el rostro de suave piel pálida, contornos juveniles con indicios de hombría, la mirada más preciosa que Rey había visto en la vida. </p><p>“¿Ahora me crees?” preguntó mostrándole la foto. Solo un ciego podía mirar esa foto y negar la hermosura del joven. </p><p>“Eh...” se encogió de hombros “¿Vas a ponerla en tu mural de restauraciones? Porque supongo que esta sería la foto del <i>Antes</i>.” al ver que Rey no mordía el anzuelo, cedió “Eres una buena fotógrafa.”  </p><p>Supuso que eso sería lo máximo que Ben estaría dispuesto a ceder. Rey guardó la polaroid con cuidado.  </p><p>Siguieron caminando unos cuarenta minutos. Ben le reveló al fin, como una represa rompiéndose, de los problemas que le hacían querer evitar el tema familiar como la peste.  </p><p>Su madre era muy dedicada a su trabajo, haciendo el bien por el mundo como una superheroína, y jamás le había prestado demasiada atención. Su padre se había rendido en pretender mantener una relación con él una vez que dejó de ser niño. Se volvió evidente que era muy diferente a su encantador padre. </p><p>“A veces me levanto para ir al instituto y ya se han ido. Y cuando regreso, la casa sigue vacía hasta que me voy a dormir. Cuando era niño intentaba permanecer despierto. Ya aprendí la lección en ese sentido.” </p><p>Soledad. En todo el relato lo que resonaba una y otra vez, como el aullido incesante de un perro al que dejaron de penitencia afuera de la casa, era la soledad.  </p><p>Rey estaba muy confundida. Se supone que las familias eran el polo opuesto a esto. Por algo ella buscaba la suya con tanto ahínco.  </p><p>“Solo porque no estén contigo no quiere decir que no te amen” intentó justificar a aquellos desconocidos. Si reconocía que existían padres que no amaban a sus hijos... no, no podía hacer eso. “Habrá algún momento en el que estés feliz de tenerlos. En el que te alegres porque- porque te trajeron tu comida favorita o algo así.” </p><p>“Mi madre es muy buena jugando al Scrabble” dijo después de pensarlo bastante, como si cualquier otra cosa que pudiera decir fuese una mina de proximidad que podía explotarle en la cara “Y no se reía de mí cuando le mostraba mis poemas ridículos en la primaria, eso debo reconocérselo.”  </p><p>“¡Escribes poemas!” exclamó Rey encantada y casi se dio la cabeza con una rama, que Ben alcanzó a quitar justo a tiempo. </p><p>“<i>Escribía</i>” masculló, pero Rey tenía el presentimiento de que aún lo hacía. “Y mi padre...” emite un largo suspiro cansado. </p><p>“¿Como es él? Digo, para el resto del mundo. Lo de <i>insoportable cabeza hueca poco digno de confianza</i> ya lo entendí.” repitió la descripción que él le había brindado hace un rato “Me resulta difícil de imaginar a alguien bajo esa descripción que sea además encantador.” </p><p>“Para el resto del mundo él y su puto auto son geniales. Él tiene todo este aire despreocupado de” cambió la voz a un cómico barítono con acento Neoyorkino “¡Dejemos que el niño maneje solo! ¡arreglemos una motocicleta juntos! Toma un sorbo de cerveza, no le digas a tu madre.” Guiñó el ojo exageradamente y dio por finalizada la charada. Su rostro cayó como si recordarlo despertara en él añoranza. Sacudió la cabeza para recomponer la expresión en algo más neutral. </p><p>“Tienes razón, suena genial.”  </p><p>“Lo es, a veces.” Concedió meneando la cabeza, y agregó enigmático “hasta que no lo es.” </p><p>Llegaron a un portón de metal tapado de hiedra y maleza. Ben lo escaló primero, cuando se volvió para ayudarla, ella ya estaba aterrizando ágilmente a su lado.   </p><p>“¿En dónde estamos?” </p><p>“Te presento a la única e inigualable...” Se apresuró a la curva del camino, donde una imponente casona quedaba al descubierto “Casa embrujada de Hannah.” </p><p>Rey quedó muda de asombro.  </p><p>La magnífica casa victoriana los observaba con sus decenas de ventanas puntiagudas, fachada con relieves intrincados, dos torres con miradores circulares, y sus tejados a dos aguas. Parecía un orgulloso dragón de vidrio y ladrillo reposando entre sauces y rosales pelados. </p><p>“Es hermosa.” pronunció finalmente. </p><p>Ben pareció gratamente sorprendido de la reacción. </p><p>“¡Entremos!”  </p><p>“¿Estás segu- ok.” </p><p>Ya estaba caminando rumbo al porche. </p><p>“¿Como puede ser que nadie me haya hablado de este lugar?” se preguntó en voz alta al tiempo que se arrodillaba delante de la cerradura y la destrababa ayudándose de su navaja multiuso. Otro de los beneficios de la clase de vida que había llevado en Arizona. </p><p>“A la gente de este pueblo le encanta fingir que nunca nada malo sucedió aquí.” Se apoyó de brazos cruzados contra el portal “Enterradores crónicos de historias.” </p><p>“Pues es una suerte que yo sea- ¿Como dijiste ayer? Ah, sí. Experta en recuperar el pasado.” Sonó un forzoso chasquido metálico. Rey sonrió presumida y se sopló las uñas en un gesto arrogante. </p><p>Ben permaneció en el lugar, observándola entretenido.  </p><p>“Después de usted, señorita.” Hizo una reverencia.  </p><p>La puerta, a cuyo vitral le faltaban algunas piezas de vidrio, se abrió pesadamente. El hall de entrada era igual de impresionante que el exterior. El techo altísimo del hall estaba adornado con molduras de flores y del centro colgaba una araña. Una escalinata central llevaba a un descansillo que se dividía en direcciones opuestas de la casa. Había muebles desperdigados por el piso cubierto de hojas muertas. Olía a humedad y polvo.  </p><p>Se dirigieron en reverente silencio al salón que se abría a un costado. Una pared estaba cubierta hasta el techo de estanterías con libros podridos. En el extremo lejano, una chimenea de mármol servía de entrada para hiedras que se habían apropiado de toda esa sección a través de los años. A pesar de que todo estaba hecho ruinas, extrañamente, la casona rebozaba de vida. O más bien de evidencia de que allí había vivido una familia. Había fotos en marcos de plata, una taza de porcelana al costado de un libro, un set de escritura abandonado sobre unos papeles. Insinuaba que la vida allí había sido cortada con la falta de prolijidad de una tragedia. </p><p>“Parece que somos los primeros aquí en años.” Levantó del piso una locomotora de hojalata roja por culpa del óxido.  </p><p>“Por favor no toques nada” Hizo una mueca de asco “Puede darte tétanos. Sí, somos los primeros.” </p><p>Rey abrió los ojos maravillada. </p><p>“No sabía que eras una criminal profesional, para forzar la puerta así.” Se paseó en frente de la biblioteca, leyendo los lomos que aún eran legibles “Los chicos del pueblo, los que se atreven a venir, se limitan a emborracharse y coger en la pérgola del jardín. Tienen demasiado respeto... o miedo de este lugar.” </p><p>“Ya deja de hacerte el misterioso y cuéntame la historia, Ben.” </p><p>“Bien” accedió con una chispa diablilla en la mirada que le dedicó de soslayo. “Esta casa les pertenecía a los Naberrie, unos comerciantes de telas franceses que-” </p><p>“¿Los mismos Naberrie de la academia?” </p><p>“Sí, los mismos snobs.” </p><p>Rey no pudo evitar una risilla nerviosa. La piel se le estaba erizando como si una energía hubiese comenzado a flotar en el aire. Se apoyó en la parte posterior del respaldo del sillón. </p><p>“Lo siento, sigue.” </p><p>“Como te decía, los Naberrie tenían una hija, llamada Bastila. Patrióticos. La historia cuenta que tenía carácter muy fuerte; impaciente y testaruda. Aunque era hermosa llegó soltera hasta los diecinueve; espantando a una larga fila de pretendientes con su rebeldía. Bastila conoció en uno de sus viajes a unos soldados, mejores amigos, Malak y Revan. En una de las cartas que le escribió a su madre, ponía que el tal Revan era un <i>vil cerdo pendenciero</i>. Con otras palabras, claro está.” </p><p>“No me digas que se enamoró de él” protestó anticipándose con pesar a lo que se venía.  </p><p>Ben torció el cuello, dedicándole una mirada curiosa. </p><p>“¿Que tienes en contra del romance?” </p><p>“¡Nada! Pero si esta es una de esas historias en la que la buena dama redime a un tarado con la bondad de su corazón...” no terminó la frase, pero frunció la nariz para demostrar su disgusto. </p><p>“¿No crees que el amor puede salvar?” le preguntó sin dejar de examinarla. </p><p>“Yo...” Debió aclararse la garganta. Acomodó las ideas que se habían desparramado como papeles al viento, antes de continuar. “No sé si puede salvar o destruir o lo que sea. No tengo mucha idea de lo que es el <i>amor</i>” confesó poniendo comillas con los dedos a la última palabra. “El Reverendo Skywalker dice que es miseria de la buena. Todavía estoy tratando de descifrar que quiere decir eso” bufó como si fuese un absurdo.  </p><p>Ben continuaba examinándola, como un relojero al que le habían presentado una reliquia única cuyo mecanismo no podía desentrañar, maravillado y ávido de más. Se sintió en parte agradecida y en parte decepcionada cuando Ben al fin salió de sus cavilaciones, apartando unos segundos la mirada. </p><p>“Primera vez que dice algo coherente” reconoció más para él mismo que para que llegara a sus oídos. “De todos modos, esta historia no va de eso. Se enamoraron con el pasar del tiempo. No estaban de acuerdo en muchas cosas, excepto en que se amaban con locura. Iban a casarse, pero Revan fue comisionado a Filipinas durante la guerra Filipino - Estadounidense. Ella había quedado embarazada así que la obligaron a casarse con alguien. Por suerte,” dijo sarcástico “Malak seguía dando vueltas por ahí y aprovechó la oportunidad de escalar socialmente.”  </p><p>“Gracias a Dios por los buenos amigos” Rey brindó con una copa imaginaria. Mientras escuchaba la cautivadora voz del muchacho, dejó que sus pies la llevaran por el resto del lugar. Por un estrecho pasillo llegó a la cocina. </p><p>“Vivieron en esta casa. Tuvieron un hijo después que nació la hija de Revan.” </p><p>Imaginó niños correteando entre las faldas de una exasperada ama de llaves. Sonrió. Se le ocurrió que algún día querría tenerlos. </p><p>“Pero dicen que Bastila nunca fue la misma desde que los separaron. Tenía exabruptos violentos en público, bebía a todas horas y escribía prosa indecente.” </p><p>“¿Como sabes?” </p><p>“Las cartas de su marido. Fue tal el grado de locura que alcanzó la pobre chica que Malak pasó a hacerse cargo de ella, como si fuese una niña más, y le pasaba notas de su estado a sus padres que habían regresado a Francia. Sí me lo preguntas, creo que él tenía algo de la culpa en todo esto. Creo que intentó obligarla a amarlo, y cuando no pudo, la encerró como una bestia.” </p><p>A Rey le subió ácido del estómago. Pensar en esa pobre mujer, encerrada en convenciones sociales y una casa con un hombre que solo la usaba. La casa dejó de parecerle tan bonita, se transformó en una sofocante cárcel victoriana. Apenas hizo falta forzar el cerrojo de la puerta trasera, se abrió hacia un porche cubierto. </p><p>Seguramente, antaño, había sido un salón para fiestas. Pues el piso era de madera gruesa y las vigas del techo tenían patrones decorativos. Ahora todos los ventanales estaban rotos a causa de las plantas, cuyas ramas se disparaban hacia adentro como dedos de furiosas manos gigantes que intentaban aplastar el lugar. </p><p>“Hasta ese momento, Bastila retuvo algo de cordura gracias a sus hijos. En particular la niña mayor, que era hija de Revan. Lamentablemente, llegaron noticias de Filipinas que Revan había sido capturado, torturado y asesinado... en ese orden. Sí, su marido no se ahorraba detalles en las cartas” contestó la pregunta implícita en la mirada horrorizada de Rey. </p><p>“Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Bastila perdió el contacto con la realidad por completo. Destrozaba lo que tenía a mano y golpeaba o mordía a los sirvientes. El doctor le diagnóstico demencia y la medicaron tanto que quedó postrada en cama. Pasaron tres años en los que se logró una cierta <i>paz</i> en el hogar. Mira, la cosa no termina bien ¿Segura que quieres escuchar el resto?”  </p><p>“Necesito saber” pidió suprimiendo el temblor en su voz. </p><p>Continuó aprensivo. </p><p>“Una noche, el sirviente que le dio de cenar olvidó cerrar su puerta con llave. Al otro día, el ama de llaves llegó al pueblo en carreta, en pijamas y sosteniendo a los dos niños y al bebé de la familia Naberrie, absolutamente histérica. No paraba de decir que la Señora de se había transformado en demonio. La policía vino y encontró a Malak tirado en medio de la escalera, con el pecho y la espalda destrozada a causas de las puñaladas, y no tenía manos.” La última parte la pronunció con cierta morbosa diversión. “Encontraron las manos medio calcinadas en la chimenea. A Bastila no la encontraron jamás.” </p><p>Cuando el relato terminó, Rey se sentía... aliviada. Le había resultado fácil empatizar con la dama del relato y saber que su fin era una gran incógnita atenuaba la tragedia de la historia. Porque así podía imaginar que se había transformado en niebla como la de ese día. Incorpórea, eterna, <i>libre</i>. Solo sentía un poco de lástima por su amante desaparecido en la guerra. Después de todo, si había ganado el corazón de una joven tan remarcable, tan malo no podía ser. </p><p>Ben, como solía suceder, le leyó el pensamiento. </p><p>“Un dato curioso. Revan regresó varios años después a los Estados Unidos, sano y salvo. Denunció que un general lo intentó asesinar después de enterarse que había sido parte de los que denunciaron las atrocidades cometidas por el ejército americano en Filipinas. Por eso pasó años en exilio. Para cuando regresó, supo de lo que su amigo había intentado ocultar: el sufrimiento de la mujer que nunca había dejado de amarlo. Se volvió un miembro importante de la Liga Americana Contra el Imperialismo.” </p><p>“Bastila vio que era un buen hombre incluso antes que él mismo lo hiciera” concluyó Rey con lágrimas contenidas. </p><p>Pareció extrañado. </p><p>“Esta no es una de esas historias. No creo que tenga una moraleja.” </p><p>“Creo que se puede aprender algo de todas las situaciones. Sobre todo, las que son un asco.” dijo optimista. Caminó hasta una sección de la pared que estaba destrozada a causa de las raíces y con cuidado las escaló para salir al exterior. </p><p>“A veces” emitió un gruñido cuando le costó pasar por el espacio que Rey había atravesado hace un segundo “Las situaciones de mierda son solo eso: una mierda. No aprendes nada y la pasas fatal.”  </p><p>Cuando logró apearse en el exterior dedicó una mirada furibunda a las raíces que le habían dificultado el paso. Rey se rio.  </p><p>El jardín trasero era contraste absoluto con la decadencia moribunda del interior. Las hojas del sauce los rodeaban como una cúpula esmeralda traslucida, que dejaba pasar hilos de sol dorado. La niebla se había disipado. La vegetación silvestre vibraba con florecillas de colores, y movimiento de mariquitas y abejas. Parecía una última explosión de la naturaleza antes de sumirse en el descanso de otoño. Debían estar en el Edén. </p><p>“Lo que aprendes te sirve para después, Ben ¡Para otro momento de la vida!” trató de animarlo. </p><p>“Eso si llegas” masculló con la mirada angustiada en un punto lejano. Cuando se volvió a ella, había algo miserable e indefenso en sus ojos, como un animalito herido “¿Como llegas al después?” </p><p>Entonces, en medio de aquel lugar de tragedia que emanaba belleza fantástica, en frente de aquel extraño chico que cargaba tinieblas y luz en partes iguales, supo que estaba irremediablemente enamorada.  </p><p>Extendió la mano hacia su mejilla y él se fundió al contacto, como si hubiesen hecho esto un millón de veces antes. </p><p>“Con esperanza” prometió suavemente “Llegaremos con esperanza.” </p><p>Ben sonrió con ternura que transformó su rostro por completo.  </p><p>Decidió que viviría para cambiar la tristeza que solía opacar sus ojos por el brillo que aparecía cuando estaban juntos, cuando la miraba. Cortó el espacio que los separaba y, poniéndose de puntillas, presionó sus labios contra los de él. Su alma se elevó a los cielos y regresó en picada a su pecho, ocupando cada recoveco de su cuerpo hasta hacerla sentir llena de embriagadora alegría. El reaccionó inclinándose sobre ella, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y enredando la mano libre en su cabello. El movimiento provocó que la mochila que Rey cargaba al hombro cayera al suelo, pero nada le importaba menos en este momento. Movía los labios con el temor propio de la inexperiencia y la curiosidad de querer explorar más de él. Sus labios carnosos eran tan suaves. Incluso más de lo que había imaginado. Rey acariciaba suavemente cada centímetro de su rostro, era perfecto.  </p><p>Exhaló un suspiro complacido. Ben la miró como pidiéndole permiso y ella asintió. La imitó y le tomó el rostro entre las manos. Juntó sus labios levemente abiertos y fue profundizando el beso hasta que estaban enredados por completo, como las hiedras abrazaban las esculturas del jardín. </p><p>Cuando al fin se separaron, Rey explotó en una risilla alegre. Tanta felicidad no cabía dentro de su cuerpo. Arrojó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ben y le regó la mejilla de besos pequeños.  </p><p>“Ok, tú ganas. Creo que lo lograremos.”  </p><p>Lo sintió sonreír contra su cuello. </p><p>~ </p><p>De todas las veces que se había escapado en sus 15 años (que eran muchas), la escapada a la casa Naberrie había sido su favorita. La sensación de estar caminando sobre nubes no la abandonó cuando se despidieron en el aparcamiento del instituto, minutos antes que terminaran las clases; ni cuando montó la bici al lado de Rose, sonriendo como tonta todo el camino; ni cuando Maz sirvió otra de sus bizarras comidas vegetarianas; ni cuando se fue a dormir esa noche. No creyó que la sensación fuese a abandonarla jamás, como un tatuaje en su espíritu. Excepto cuando al otro día se levantó y la sensación fue reemplazada por hambre. No solo de comida, sino de él. De verlo, hablar, y sí, de besarlo. </p><p>Para cuando llegó la noche de Halloween, Rey estaba hundida hasta la coronilla en una relación tan evidente que Rose y sus otras amigas ya sabían, por deducción propia, que estaba con alguien. No tenían la etiqueta de novios, pero Rey siempre había desdeñado esa clase de cosas, prefería la intimidad única e inevitable que compartían. O al menos, eso se decía a si misma para apartar los enjambres de dudas que le habían comenzado a surgir en los últimos días, cuando se ponía a pensar que no sabía todavía quiénes eran sus padres, ni habían salido a una cita común y corriente al cine o a tomar un helado. Luego las batía con una sacudida de la mano. Ellos tenían sus lugares secretos, sus ruinas escondidas y sus bosques oscuros. Eran los dueños del universo. </p><p>“Tenemos que llevar helado de menta” ordenó Rose con la mano en la puerta del freezer, en el pasillo de congelados. </p><p>“Primero que nada, ew.” Finn frunció la cara “Segundo, hace demasiado frío para tomar helado.” </p><p>Tenían planeado pasar Halloween maratoneando pelis de terror en el mini cine de la casa de Finn (porque <i>por supuesto</i> que tenía un mini cine). Estaban haciéndose de provisiones engordantes y dulces al por mayor. </p><p>“Podemos envolvernos en una manta” abogó Rey a favor del helado. “Pero coincido contigo en el sabor. Llevemos algo más... frutal.” </p><p>Ella y Rose tendían al exceso en lo que a comida chatarra concernía, pues en la casa de Maz era todo vegetariano y orgánico. </p><p>“Te dejo que elijas el sabor si me cuentas de tu chico misterioso.” Hizo un puchero. </p><p>“¿Te seguiste viendo con ese tipo?” preguntó Finn impresionado en el buen sentido. </p><p>“¡¿Finn sabe quién es y yo no?!” chilló consternada. Lo acribilló con la mirada. </p><p>“Tampoco te pongas así, linda.” Se puso en plan bromista “Habrá considerado que soy mejor guardando secretos.” </p><p>Comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente sobre cuál de los dos era más digno de confianza. </p><p>A Rey le causaba mucha gracia la situación. Decidió dejar que Finn se entretuviera torturando a Rose un rato. Les anunció que iba al pasillo de sodas, pero ellos estaban enfrascados en su pelea.  </p><p>Utilizando el carrito a modo de monopatín se deslizó por los pasillos hasta que se estrelló con uno que justo salía desde una esquina. La inercia arrojó su cuerpo contra la barra y recibió un fuerte impacto en la boca del estómago. Medio mareada, quedó desparramada sobre el piso. En vez de la reprimenda o golpes que esperaba, escuchó una voz amable teñida de preocupación. </p><p>“¡Oh, lo siento tanto, querida! ¿Estás bien?” </p><p>Rey abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de la mismísima Leia Organa Solo, enmarcado por dos curiosos rodetes con forma de dona y adornados con cintas de colores. También vestía un bonito vestido beige con bordados florales, demasiado bonito para ser solo un disfraz. Era, literalmente, una princesa. </p><p>Su propio disfraz de momia se le hizo ridículo. </p><p>“Sí, sigo entera.” Exhaló una risa y se levantó rápido para no seguir preocupándola. </p><p>“¡Eres tú, Rey! Lo siento, salí demasiado rápido-” </p><p>“Y después me acusas a mí de conductor irresponsable.” </p><p>Una voz gruñona pero jovial le llegó a los oídos. Acto seguido, el marido de Leia apareció detrás de ella. </p><p>“¡Señor Solo!” exclamó la joven, gratamente sorprendida. No sabía que el hombre andaba por el pueblo.  </p><p>Estaba vestido de... ¿Vaquero? O quizás de pescador, por el chaleco... No, definitivamente era vaquero, llevaba un revolver de mentira en un utilitario cinturón de cuero falso. Se sintió un poco mejor con respecto a su disfraz barato de nuevo. </p><p>“¿Que cuentas, niña? ¿Todavía no se cayó a pedazos esa bici que armaste?”  </p><p>“¿Todavía no se cayó a pedazos el Halcón?” </p><p>Han lo tomó con gracia y torció en arrugado rostro en una sonrisa granuja. El Halcón Milenario era un destartalado Dodge Charger del 70 que andaba mucho mejor de lo que se veía. Una joya en bruto, en opinión de Rey. Las últimas semanas del verano, aquel buen amigo de Maz, le había prestado una caja de herramientas. Luego sencillamente se había “olvidado” de recogerlas, por ende, haciéndole uno de los regalos más preciados que había recibido en la vida.  </p><p>“No te pases de lista.” Blandió el índice en su dirección.  </p><p>“Veo que es noche de festín.” señaló Leia el carrito cargado de comida chatarra. </p><p>Rey se ruborizó, impulsada a excusarse como si hubiese cometido una falta. Hasta que la señora le guiñó el ojo de manera cómplice. </p><p>“Hay que comer algo aparte de carnes magras y verduras de vez en cuando.” </p><p>“O solo verduras, en mi caso.” bromeó Rey. </p><p>“Cierto, olvidé que Maz es vegetariana.” Una idea surgió en sus ojos “Eso quiere decir que no probaste el famoso Jamón de campo misuriano.” </p><p>La joven negó, dándole la razón. </p><p>“¡Perfecto! ¿Qué te parece cenar con nosotros mañana a la noche?” </p><p>La invitación le hizo tanta ilusión que abrió la boca sin poder contestar. Leia lo confundió por duda. </p><p>“Dile a Rose y Maz que también están invitadas.” </p><p>Asintió energéticamente.  </p><p>“Estaremos encantadas de ir.” </p><p>Se moría de ganas de ir a la casa de Leia. Sobre todo, ahora que Han estaba de regreso. Tal vez conocería al fin a su, o sus hijos. Con todo lo que había pasado desde el casamiento, había olvidado averiguar quiénes eran. Oh bueno, en poco más de veinticuatro horas lo sabría.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿capítulos largos con updates espaciados o caps cortos con updates frecuentes? He aquí el dilema.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Por favor tener en cuenta los tags de esta historia antes de leer el cap.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El cartel en el pasillo de la biblioteca leía <i>“Mantén la boca cerrada y la mente ocupada”</i> y debajo había un dibujo de un libro con anteojos leyendo otro libro. Rey estaba infringiendo ambas en este momento. Por lo menos no estaba haciendo ruido, que era la finalidad del poster. Bueno, <i>no tanto</i> ruido.  </p>
<p> Era difícil formar pensamientos coherentes cuando los mullidos labios del chico más hermoso del planeta estaban sobre los suyos. Rey enterraba los dedos en su cabello con codicia y él hacia lo mismo. Antes que terminara la hora del almuerzo tendría que ir a peinarse en su característica media cola o llegaría a clase de inglés viéndose como un plumero electrocutado. También tendría que lavarse la cara con agua fría... porque... porque.... ¿En que estaba pensando? </p>
<p> “Estos putos mapas tienen más de cincuenta años. Es más, el calentamiento global seguro modifico el curso del río.” </p>
<p> “El caudal.” </p>
<p> Las voces sonaron justo del otro lado de la estantería en la que Rey tenía la espalda apoyada. </p>
<p> Los dos se congelaron en el lugar. Conteniendo la respiración mientras libros estaban siendo retirados y apilados. </p>
<p> “Eso. Entiendes mi punto” contestó el primer hablante. </p>
<p> Siguieron quejándose mientras llevaban su cargamento y se alejaban. </p>
<p> Ben soltó un suspiro aliviado. </p>
<p> “Estuvo cerca” comentó con una sonrisa torcida. </p>
<p> “¿Tan terrible sería si nos vieran juntos?” </p>
<p> “Terrible para tu reputación, sí.” </p>
<p> “Mi reputación me importa poco y nada” masculló la joven evadiendo su mirada. </p>
<p> Las dudas de qué tenían, o qué <i>eran</i> la estaban molestando más que de costumbre. Sobre todo, porque Rose se había pasado toda la noche anterior acosándola hasta que le contó de Ben pero sin decir su nombre. No estaba segura de que podía decir y que no. Maldición, no estaba segura de nada. </p>
<p> “Llevan como un mes juntos entonces,” había dicho Rose la noche anterior. Tiritando mientras devoraba el helado de menta granizada por el que tanto había luchado. </p>
<p> “Bueno, nos hablamos desde hace un mes pero recién nos besamos el otro día” admitió mordisqueándose el labio, nerviosa. </p>
<p> “¡El día que te saltaste álgebra!” adivinó Finn, entusiasmado como si estuviesen repartiendo premios al que sacaba más conclusiones sobre la vida amorosa de Rey Johnson. </p>
<p> “¿Álgebra? Pff no asomó la nariz por el instituto en todo el día” comentó Rose levantando la nariz hacia Finn, orgullosa de saber algo que él no.  </p>
<p> “Ohh así que te está llevando por el camino del pecado.” Finn le dio un codazo por encima del edredón que estaban compartiendo los tres. La reprimenda era solo <i>medio</i> en broma. El muchacho se tomaba los estudios muy en serio. </p>
<p> “Él no me obliga a nada” se apresuró a defenderlo. “Es solo que, cuando estoy con él, siento que me encontraron... no, no es eso. Es como si nunca hubiese estado perdida en primer lugar. Todo es como debe ser.”  </p>
<p> Levantó la vista para ver sus reacciones y ambos la observaban con reverencia. Como si fuese una eminencia hablando de su área de experticia. Luego un detestable destello sagaz apareció en el rostro de Rose. Su querida amiga, casi hermana, era demasiado inteligente. </p>
<p> “¿Y no te parece raro-? Por favor no pienses que quiero aguarte la fiesta ¿No te parece raro que no salga contigo a Eisley’s o cualquier otro lugar público, o que no conozcas a sus amigos, o... literalmente nada de su vida?” finalizó con preocupación genuina. </p>
<p> <i>Justo en el clavo</i>. Eso que no les había dicho que tampoco sabía su apellido. Había conseguido evitar el tema ocultándoles el nombre por completo.  </p>
<p> De Ben lo sabía todo y nada al mismo tiempo. </p>
<p> “Es tímido, ya tendremos tiempo de llegar a eso.” </p>
<p> Sus amigos compartieron una mirada y cambiaron de tema. </p>
<p> Ahora, en la biblioteca, con los brazos de Ben rodeándole la cintura, se le partía la cabeza con un dilema que estaba a punto de causarle jaqueca. Ignorar al universo y dejar que su sola presencia lo consumiera todo, como venía haciendo hasta ahora. O presionarlo para que tuviesen un sinceramiento que incluía a sus infames padres, a Maz, a Rose, al mundo en general. Pinchar la burbuja. </p>
<p> “Siempre estamos escondidos como si estuviésemos cometiendo un crimen ¿Tienes novia?” </p>
<p> Ben dio un salto como si lo hubiese abofeteado. Ofensa ante la acusación se mezcló con desconcierto por lo repentino del tema en una clara expresión de <i>¿estás loca? </i></p>
<p> “Estamos escondidos porque enrollarse en horario escolar está definitivamente en la lista de prohibidos.”  </p>
<p> “No contestaste a mi pregunta y sabes bien a qué me refiero.” </p>
<p> “En verdad no, Rey.” Trabó la mandíbula, pero después de unos segundos se rindió con un resoplido. “No tengo a nadie más que a ti, ni me interesa tener.” </p>
<p> Aseguró de nuevo el agarre en su cintura, para hablarle con cinismo que seguro él se pensaba era pragmatismo. </p>
<p> “Si quieres que vayamos a compartir un batido en Eisley’s, que vayamos al cine malgastar dinero en películas a las que no prestaremos un mínimo de atención, que caminemos por la plaza de la mano así las viejas chismosas apuesten cuantas semanas vamos a durar, pues bien ¿Eso es lo que quieres?” finalizó levantando una ceja. </p>
<p> “¡Sí Ben, quiero todas esas ñoñerias!” Se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada. </p>
<p> “¿En serio?” preguntó estupefacto.  </p>
<p> Rey prácticamente veía los engranajes de su cabeza girando mientras el pobre trataba de calcular hace cuanto se sentía así y qué hacer ahora. Como si fuese la jugada final de un campeonato de ajedrez. </p>
<p> “Rey” entonó de manera que parecía a punto de cantar Jaque mate, con una sonrisa triunfal y todo. </p>
<p> “¿Sí?” ella imitó su tono, batiendo las pestañas en gesto exageradamente vanidoso. </p>
<p> “¿Te gustaría ser mi nov-” </p>
<p> Rey le tapó la boca con ambas manos. No iba a recibir semejante propuesta en medio de un polvoriento pasillo oscuro entre tomos de enciclopedias de los ochentas. No era una sentimentalista para nada, pero una chica a veces tenía que permitirse su dosis de clichés. </p>
<p> “Podrás decirme lo que sea que quieras decirme en nuestra cita en Eisley’s.” </p>
<p> Los ojos de Ben brillaron con adoración. Rey dejó caer las manos. </p>
<p> “Esta noche, y después te llevo al cine” propuso él.  </p>
<p> Se quedaron mirándose con estúpida felicidad hasta que Rey recordó. </p>
<p> “Mierda, esta noche no puedo. Vamos mañana.” </p>
<p> Ya estaba llegando unos diez minutos tarde a la clase. Muy a pesar suyo, se liberó de los brazos del muchacho. </p>
<p> “¿Que tienes que hacer?” Como de costumbre, se inclinó para facilitarle el alcance a su mejilla a Rey. </p>
<p> Esta, que se estaba sintiendo valiente por la perspectiva de una cita en su futuro cercano, le plantó un rápido beso en los labios. </p>
<p> “Los Solo me invitaron a cenar” respondió ya dando dando pasos en la dirección opuesta. “Nos vemos el sábado. Y quiero mi propio batido” agregó por encima del hombro. </p>
<p> Si hubiese esperado un segundo, quizás hubiese alcanzado a ver la reacción de Ben.  </p>
<p> ~ </p>
<p> “Leia dijo que no hacía falta que traigamos nada” recordó Rey desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.  </p>
<p> “Eso es algo que la gente dice, aunque no sea lo que pretendan.”  </p>
<p> Maz tomó una de las tartas que había llevado para el postre y Rose se encargó de la otra; una de nuez y otra de arándanos. </p>
<p> Rey ayudaría, pero estaba demasiado ansiosa y las manos no dejaban de sudarle. Incluso se había dejado manosear como una muñeca por Rose, permitiendo que esta la vistiera y maquillara. El resultado era un vestido blanco a media pantorrilla con abundante vuelo, y maquillaje rosado suave y brillante que la hacía parecer una musa griega. Al menos eso decía Rose. </p>
<p> Rose se había vestido con un vestido amarillo que le sentaba hermoso a su tono de piel.  </p>
<p> La ‘casa’ de los Solo era literalmente una mansión. La estructura estaba rodeada de columnas blancas y abundantes ventanas proyectaban su luz a la galería que daba toda la vuelta. El patio tenía una serie de simétricos canteros rebosantes de flores hasta aquella galería. Se sintió pequeña al llamar al timbre al costado de las imponentes puertas dobles de roble. </p>
<p> Un hombre delgado de rostro fino y expresión servil les abrió y se ofreció a tomar sus abrigos. </p>
<p> Leia apareció en el hall desde un salón a la derecha.  </p>
<p> “¡Bienvenidas!” las saludó con un beso en la mejilla, con una sonrisa que ponía a las estrellas de Hollywood en vergüenza “Oh no hacía falta que trajeran nada.” </p>
<p> Las niñas le echaron una mirada Maz. </p>
<p> “Han jamás me perdonaría que muestre la cara por aquí sin traerle sus favoritas ¿Dónde está el canalla?” </p>
<p> “No podrás creer lo que trajo el viento” dijo Leia con misticismo. </p>
<p> Como conjurados por sus palabras aparecieron del lado opuesto del hall dos hombres. Han acompañado de un hombre que debía medir como dos metros, con cabello castaño largo y tupido, casi tanto como su barba. Es su rostro moreno brillaban unos ojos marrones que parecían sorprendentemente amables. Si Rey estaba en lo correcto en sus suposiciones, basándose en las historias que Han le había narrado mientras le permitía curiosear el Halcón durante el verano, este no podía ser otro que... </p>
<p> “¡Chewie!” exclamó Maz ruborizándose. </p>
<p> Por último, entró justo detrás de ellas el reverendo Skywalker y el grupete estuvo completo. </p>
<p> Eran viejos amigos y lo hubiese reconocido aunque no hubiese escuchado las historias de su juventud de los labios de alguno de ellos. Eran la viva imagen de una familia construida a través de la adversidad. Todos parecían haber perdido veinte años de repente, entre risas sonoras por chistes privados y palmadas en la espalda. Eran un grupo extraño, pero encajaban. </p>
<p> Rey no podía más que mirarlos embelesada. Al notarlo, Rose se acercó a contarle en voz baja. </p>
<p> “¿Recuerdas las protestas del 83? Ellos cuatro son los que las organizaban.” Señaló con la barbilla. </p>
<p> La joven abrió la boca como pez. El evento del que hablaba Rose se trataba de un movimiento estudiantil que había comenzado con la clausura de un periódico independiente y había culminado con una marcha multitudinaria en Washington y la renuncia del gobernador y varios representantes del congreso. Un capítulo apasionante porque había involucrado un montón de ‘mocosos revoltosos’. Habían tenido enfrentamientos con la policía y un edificio entero había ardido en llamas. Eran legendarios y del tipo de cosas que lees en libros, no del tipo que te invitan a comer jamón un viernes a la noche. </p>
<p> “¿El reverendo Luke también?” exclamó sin aire. </p>
<p> Los adultos habían escuchado el intercambio entre las hijas de Maz. </p>
<p> “Este santo, tal como lo ves, arrojó un cocktail molotov a una ventana de menos de 30 centímetros a una cuadra de distancia ¡Prendió fuego todo el maldito lugar!” alabó Han señalando al aludido.  </p>
<p> Luke se encogió de hombros.  </p>
<p> “Fue media cuadra.”  </p>
<p> Rey no salía de su asombro.  </p>
<p> “Cuéntame cómo” suplicó. </p>
<p> El mayordomo, apodado Trip, volvió con una bandeja con bebidas para todos. Leia informó que la comida estaría lista en un rato y mientras tanto se ofreció a darle un tour de su casa.  </p>
<p> Aunque se moría de ganas de escuchar las apasionantes anécdotas, también quería conocer ese palacio en miniatura. </p>
<p> La siguió como perrito por los pasillos y las habitaciones exquisitamente decoradas. Solo estar recibiendo la atención de una mujer tan admirable la hacía sentirse importante. Cuando le contaba un chiste o le confiaba algún pedacito de historia de un libro o cuadro, ella lo almacenaba en un rincón de su mente como un cofre de invaluables. Estaban en una sala de estar familiar (diferente de la sala de estar para invitados, porque ¿Qué clase de persona respetable tenía solo <i>una</i> sala?) cuando Trip apareció por el arco de la entrada. Le alcanzó el móvil del trabajo, indicándole que era una llamada urgente. </p>
<p> La mujer se excusó profusamente y se retiró a tomar la llamada en el pasillo.  </p>
<p> Recién en ese momento, Rey se permitió curiosear como la coleccionista que era. </p>
<p> El lugar era ameno, pero no parecía que nadie lo utilizara, o quizás eran muy ordenados. Había un gran sofa de cuero en frente de un televisor de pantalla plana que estaba bastante obsoleto. Leia no tenía tiempo que perder, Han casi nunca estaba en casa, razonó ¿Sus hijos tampoco veían tele? Sus ojos se dispararon a cada cuadro en las paredes en busca de una respuesta. </p>
<p> Obtuvo respuestas a mucho más que una sola pregunta. </p>
<p> Por segunda vez en la noche sintió tal sorpresa que casi se cayó de espaldas. </p>
<p> “¡¿Ben?!” exhaló parpadeando como si los ojos le estuvieran mostrando un espejismo. </p>
<p> En el extremo opuesto de la habitación había una suerte de mural con fotos familiares. Un muchacho flacucho de orejas prominentes y sonrisa tímida aparecía en varias. En todas era bastante pequeño. En una aparecía sentado en la capota del Halcón con Han desparramando su cabello. En otra aparecía al lado de Leia, vestido formalmente, saludando a alguna eminencia religiosa que Rey desconocía. En otra, estaban los tres con ponchos de lluvia en un bosque de secoyas.  </p>
<p> <i>Ben Solo</i>, pensó con satisfacción tan grande que podía ponerse a bailar. Repasaba las fotos con mirada avariciosa. Sus ojos quedaron sobre la que parecía la foto más reciente. La única de Ben crecido, aparentemente. Estaba vestido de traje, sosteniendo un trofeo de primer lugar entre las manos, mas su expresión era sombría. Miraba más allá de la cámara, al que le había tomado la foto, como si quisiera matarlo por obligarlo a salir en la foto. </p>
<p> Las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a caer una tras otra y un surco profundo se formó entre las cejas de Rey. Todas las miserables historias que él le había contado ahora tenían rostro: los rostros amigables de Han y Leia. La incongruencia de estos pensamientos le removía el piso hasta dejarla totalmente desconcertada.  </p>
<p>
  <i>“¿Tan malos son?” </i>
</p>
<p><i>“Tan buenos. Perfectos, incluso.”</i> </p>
<p> La frase de Ben cobraba sentido y resonaba una y otra vez mientras repasaba cada conversación con renovado entendimiento. </p>
<p> Se quedó de piedra durante varios minutos hasta que la voz con acento inglés del mayordomo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar. </p>
<p> “Señorita Rey, la cena ya está servida. Si puede seguirme...” la invitó con una mano extendida en dirección a la salida. </p>
<p> Asintió sin decir nada y se dejó llevar a la mesa donde estaban casi todos sentados, hablando animadamente.  </p>
<p> Leia apareció unos minutos más tarde disculpándose por la interrupción. Casi podía escuchar a Ben diciendo <i>“Obsesionada con salvar al mundo al punto que el resto desaparecemos.”</i> </p>
<p> Sacudió la cabeza. Ahora disfrutaría de la buena compañía y archivaría el inconveniente descubrimiento para otro momento. </p>
<p> ~ </p>
<p> El resto de la cena transcurrió como un sueño. No recordaba haber estado en un ambiente tan familiar, tan cálido en... bueno, en toda su vida. Si Ben se hubiese dignado en aparecer, hubiese sido perfecto, pero lo conocía demasiado como para pretender que fuera voluntariamente a un evento tan concurrido. </p>
<p> Por unos segundos se permitió fantasear con que en verdad eran su familia. Que ella era una Kanata, o Skywalker, o Solo, y que estarían allí para siempre. </p>
<p> ~ </p>
<p> Estaban tomando un té, comiendo las tartas que Maz había traído cuando la noche dio un vuelco extraño. </p>
<p> “Que bien se ve el pueblo. Mothma está haciendo el trabajo de tres generaciones al menos” gruñó Chewie en ese extraño acento ruso. Hacia parecer todo lo que decía una amenaza, aunque fuese lo más inocuo del mundo. </p>
<p> Al principio de la noche le había costado entenderlo, pero ya le estaba agarrando la mano. </p>
<p> “Renovó casi todos los edificios históricos desde los cimientos” asintió Maz aprobatoria. “Hasta la iglesia, en estos tiempos que la religión no lucra.” </p>
<p> El reverendo se pasó la mano por la barba y razonó en voz alta. </p>
<p> “Es una fiel muy dedicada. Tiene sentido que-” </p>
<p> “Espera ¿No lo saben?” lo cortó Han, confundido. Su esposa le dedicó una mirada asesina por encima de la mesa. Lo quiso callar con un gesto, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todos los ojos estaban sobre él, expectantes. Se rascó la nuca y masculló “Eh pensé que lo sabrían. Leia fue la que presentó el presupuesto para la renovación de la iglesia.” </p>
<p> Todos parecían asombrados en sobremanera, como si les hubiesen dicho que Leia había comenzado a fabricar metanfetaminas en su sótano. Todos excepto Rey. Tenía sentido que invirtiera en un lugar que era importante para su hermano ¿Por qué la sorpresa?  </p>
<p> “¡Oh bueno, ya está de esas caras! El lugar existe desde la fundación de Hannah. Tampoco es para hacer de esto un tema” los reprendió Leia tomado un sorbo de té. </p>
<p> “Perdona si me sorprendo. Pero tus sentimientos hacia la iglesia han sido...” Luke vaciló en cómo continuar, alisando una servilleta como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo “antagónicos, por así decirlo. Y has sido bastante <i>vocal</i> al respecto.” Se animó a dedicarle una mirada acusatoria. </p>
<p> La señora de ojos brillantes y sentido del humor pícaro fue reemplazada por otra completamente desconocida. Su mirada tenía tal dureza que Rey creyó que el reverendo se transformaría en estatua allí mismo. Habló con voz gélida y toda la calidez del comedor se esfumó como si una ráfaga hubiese extinguido una vela. </p>
<p> “Sabes bien que mi problema no es con el maldito edificio.” </p>
<p> De la misma manera que su hermana, el Luke divertido de la cena desapareció para volverse el Reverendo Skywalker.  </p>
<p> “Tal vez no, pero hay personas que quedan atrapadas en tu fuego cruzado en tu batalla con Dios.”  </p>
<p> “¿Batalla? Que la gente de Hannah crea lo que se le venga en gana. No significa que tengo que consentir los delirios de tu congregación.” </p>
<p> Un cocktel molotov sería menos incendiario que eso. Rey tragó saliva, las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Las riñas domésticas era algo con lo que sí estaba bien familiarizada. </p>
<p> “¡A eso me refiero! Tienes derecho a estar enojada, pero ya sabes que te está envenenando. Debes perdonar.” </p>
<p> “Yo no 'debo' hacer nada, Luke. No te atrevas a decirme como sentirme con tu manga de seguidores hipócritas, ni con el morboso jefe al que llamas dios” escupió la palabra.  </p>
<p> “Fue una situación difícil para todos Leia. Nadie supo cómo reaccionar en ese entonces” intentó apaciguarla. </p>
<p> “¿Ah sí? No me digas” respondió con sarcasmo. “Así que ante la duda, sentenciaron a mi niño al infierno. Ellos no fueron los que perdieron un hijo. Cuéntame más de cuán difícil fue para ellos.” </p>
<p> La sangre de Rey se heló en sus venas.  </p>
<p> Tendría que haber salido corriendo. En lo profundo de su ser había algo que le gritaba que se cubriera los oídos, que se fuera por la puerta y no regresara jamás. Pero estaba atornillada a la silla, viendo en cámara lenta como el telón de una obra de terror espeluznante se levantaba. </p>
<p> “Todos queríamos mucho a Ben” intervino Maz, estirando la mano para colocarla sobre el dorso de la de la mujer a su lado. </p>
<p> “Sé que no quieres oírlo. Pero las cosas ya no son como eran hace años. Hemos hecho docenas de talleres, y nos hemos educado sobre cómo lidiar con la depresión y prevención de...” no completó la oración, pero las palabras colgaban del aire con la despiadada finalidad de un cofre cerrándose. <i>Suicidio</i>.  </p>
<p> “Ya, y estoy segura de que estaba todo en el plan de dios para salvar a otros cientos como él” concedió manteniendo el sarcasmo. El cansancio profundizaba cada una de sus arrugas hasta dejarla demacrada y débil. “Ojalá sus planes no hubiesen incluido a mi único hijo.” </p>
<p> Un silencio solemne ahogó todo en la mesa como si estuviesen suspendidos en un limbo entre recuerdo y realidad. Con lo último que le quedaba de cordura, Rey paseó la mirada por las caras, esperando encontrar la broma, o la confusión. Seguramente no estaban hablando de su Ben. Debía ser otro. <i>Debía ser otro</i>. </p>
<p> Una mirada a Han envió toda esperanza en picada a la tierra. Jamás había visto a un hombre tan carente de espíritu. Era un cadáver en vida, con la mirada pérdida en imposibles que cubrían sus pupilas marrones con una bruma gris opaca. </p>
<p> El hilo se cortó. El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas. La cena comenzó a subir peligrosamente por su garganta. Se puso de pie sin percatarse que había tirado la silla al piso y se apresuró al baño. </p>
<p> Sus pasos la llevaron inconscientemente a la sala de estar con las fotos. Casi pegó la nariz a la foto de Ben como ella lo conocía ahora.  </p>
<p> La fecha del trofeo era de hace ocho años. </p>
<p> Tuvo que correr al baño y apenas llegó a asirse de la porcelana del lavabo cuando una arcada horrible la envió hacia adelante. No podía respirar. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.  </p>
<p> La revelación se había colado entre sus huesos y había destrozado todo en su interior como una licuadora. <i>No podía ser cierto</i>. Se repetía las palabras vacías pues la verdad la miraba directo a la cara sin que ella pudiese eludirla. </p>
<p> ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era esto un sueño hiper realista? ¿Tantos años sola la habían hecho perder la cordura? </p>
<p> Levantó la mirada y se encontró con su reflejo. Más pálida que el papel, la frente perlada de sudor, los ojos rojos e hinchados, la viva imagen de una demente. </p>
<p> Todo lo raro de su relación con Ben tenía sentido ahora. El estar escondidos, solos, en las tinieblas siempre. </p>
<p> Podía estar loca pero no era tonta. Tenía que recomponerse, salir allí y fingir que podía pertenecer al mundo de los normales. La desesperación le aprisionaba los tobillos y la arrastraba a la nada. Se quedaría sin Maz, sin el pueblo de Hannah, sin Ben... pero Ben no existía. No podía perder algo que no había tenido. </p>
<p> Construyó muletas de razonamientos precarios que le permitieran caminar. Esto era raro, pero no era el fin del mundo. </p>
<p> <i>“Respira, respira.”</i> </p>
<p> Se lavó la cara, se enderezó y salió al pasillo. Rose estaba apoyada en la pared opuesta, con expresión preocupada. </p>
<p> “No debí comer esa última porción de tarta” sonrió casi maniáticamente bien. </p>
<p> “Podemos quedarnos un ratito más si quieres” intentó Rose.  </p>
<p> Ella descartó la propuesta con una señal de que caminaran. Rose dudó un segundo, pero le hizo caso.  </p>
<p> Estaba a punto de ingresar de regreso al comedor, donde todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad, cuando una voz familiar llamó su nombre a sus espaldas. Se detuvo en seco. </p>
<p> “Sigues aquí. Espero que mi padre no te esté aburriendo con sus historias fantasiosas.” </p>
<p> Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda hasta la punta de la cabeza. Se escuchaba tan condenadamente real. Era la voz de terciopelo de un ángel, de un demonio. </p>
<p> Era la voz de un chico muerto. No era real. </p>
<p> Siguió caminando.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se pasó el resto de la velada (breve resto) sintiendo que un ejército de hormigas rojas marchaba debajo su piel.  </p><p> “Espero que no pienses demasiado mal de nosotros, Rey” dijo Leia por lo bajo con voz teñida de vergüenza cuando se estaban despidiendo. “Amo a mi hermano, pero a veces sacamos lo peor del otro.” </p><p> ¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba a Leia? No, de seguro Maz los había reñido por levantar la voz con una niña víctima de violencia familiar en la habitación. A Rey le importaba un bledo que los adultos se desgargantaran en discusiones. Por lo menos esa noche, había sido insignificante. Insignificante al lado de la herida abierta supurante que habían revelado debajo de la etiqueta de ‘familia perfecta’. Una herida del tamaño de un taciturno adolescente. </p><p> En el coche, Maz le echó una mirada por el espejo retrovisor y le preguntó si estaba bien.  </p><p> La joven estaba tan conmocionada, tan agotada por haberse mantenido más o menos entera después del golpe, que no atinó a dar una respuesta. Dejó que la invadiese un reconfortante entumecimiento mientras desenfocaba los ojos. Las calles arboladas se desdibujaban detrás del cristal de la ventana en manchones borrosos. Casi esperaba vislumbrar a Ben acechando entre ellas. </p><p>~ </p><p> Desde esa noche, Ben Solo se transformó en una presencia constante de la cual no se podía librar. Como la melodía de una canción que no alcanzaba a recordar. </p><p>  Podía decirse que Rey jamás había sido de las que tenían sueños. Ni buenos, ni malos. Y si los tenía, solían ser confusos y suficientemente vagos como para ser olvidados a los minutos de despertar. Casi siempre correspondían a lo que creía era el último recuerdo de sus padres: La parte posterior de una camioneta alejándose en medio del polvo mientras ella gritaba.  </p><p> En cambio, en estos novedosos, vividos sueños, ella corría por el bosque como había corrido detrás de la camioneta de sus padres. Excepto que esta vez no sabía si iba hacia él o se escapaba. </p><p> Hiciera lo que hiciera, sus pasos la llevaban hasta una zona pantanosa. </p><p> Era tan real que sentía necesidad de cubrirse la nariz para escudarse del hedor putrefacto que emanaba el agua que la rodeaba.  </p><p> Su corazón daba un vuelco y se congelaban sus músculos. Él estaba ahí, a unos metros. </p><p> El joven se veía bastante mayor, de la edad que tendría ahora... si siguiera con vida. Tenía el cabello negro pastoso y largo hasta los hombros, sus mejillas habían perdido los rastros de juventud, se veían hundidas y con la sombra de barba incipiente. Sus hombros eran más anchos y aunque parecía imposible, era incluso más alto. Su sola presencia era tan imponente que acallaba todo lo demás.  </p><p>El Ben del sueño daba un paso en su dirección. La luz de la luna revelaba un sangriento corte que iba desde arriba de su ceja derecha hasta el ángulo de su mandíbula. </p><p> Sus ojos. Eran los mismos ojos que adoraba, mas había en ellos una oscuridad insondable que se sentía como admirar la entrada al mismo inframundo. Tenía una mirada hambrienta y furiosa que las oscuras ojeras de cansancio debajo de ellos no hacían por suavizar.  </p><p> Era hermoso como un dios caído, e igual de horrible.  </p><p> “Déjame en paz” decía ella en el sueño y sonaba casi convincente. </p><p> “Yo no te busqué” contestaba. </p><p> “Entonces déjame ir.” </p><p> “Hay muchos peligros en la noche.” Aquella voz profunda, madura, le hacía temblar hasta los huesos. </p><p> <i>Tú, por ejemplo</i>. Pensaba, pero no lo decía. </p><p> “Sé cuidarme sola.” </p><p> Entonces él cortaba la distancia entre ellos y Rey tenía que doblar el cuello para seguir mirándolo a los ojos. Terror helado le inundaba la sangre. Su respiración salía en cortos y acelerados vahos. Apretaba la mandíbula para evitar que le castañearan los dientes. </p><p> “¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?” Una gota de sangre se deslizaba por su mentón y caía, cual rubí, al agua que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.  </p><p> <i>No.</i> </p><p> “Sí. Quiero volver.” </p><p> Él se hacía a un lado revelando un sendero que surgía del agua y el barro entre los árboles.  </p><p>Rey comenzaba a caminar con dificultad, pues sus pies se habían hundido en el fango por estar tanto tiempo quieta en medio del pantano. </p><p> “No puedes regresar” murmuraba de repente lejos. “Igual que yo no puedo.” </p><p> Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al sendero, se hundía en un pozo sumergido que no llegaba a ver.  </p><p> El mundo se oscurecía por completo y Rey pataleaba desesperada mientras el agua mugrienta le llenaba la boca y los pulmones. </p><p> El sueño cambiaba. </p><p> Se volvía agradable y extraño. Estaba en la casona de los Naberrie, pero esta estaba resplandeciente y dorada como un paraíso. </p><p> Estaba en la pérgola, donde flores aromatizaban el aire de esencia embriagadora. Una mano áspera tomaba la suya con delicadeza. Era un hombre guapo de ojos marrones brillantes. Estaba vestido de traje y su cuello adornado con un cravat medio deshecho. </p><p> “¿Temes por mí?” preguntaba dulce como la miel. </p><p> “Por supuesto que temo por ti, idiota.” Se escuchaba a si misma decir. Le daba un golpe en el brazo. “Harás alguna tontera y conseguirás que te maten.” </p><p> El hombre reía. </p><p> “Estaré de regreso antes de lo que crees.” Le tomaba el rostro entre las manos y besaba su frente. </p><p> “Más te vale. Te perseguiré hasta en el infierno, Revan” susurraba en una amenaza a voz quebrada. </p><p> “Me reuniré contigo a medio camino, querida. Nos perseguiremos por la eternidad” declaraba vehemente, luego se apartaba para mirarla a los ojos y agregar con la certeza de los tontos. “Le pediré a tu padre tu mano y nos casaremos antes de navidad.” </p><p> Comenzaba a llover y Rey... o Bastila, o quien quiera que se supone que era, se apresuraba a entrar a la casa.  </p><p> Una niña pequeña, su hija, con los mismos ojos castaños amables de Revan estaba de pie en la sala de dibujo entonando un himno que le sonaba familiar. </p><p> <i>Mi celestial mansión, mi trono de esplendor, <br/>dejé por rescatar al mundo pecador. <br/>Sí, todo Yo dejé por ti, ¿qué dejas tú por Mí? <br/>Sí, todo Yo dejé por ti, ¿qué dejas tú por Mí? </i></p><p> La imagen de la niña le causaba sensaciones de cariño, de felicidad. Hasta que la persona a la que le estaba cantando se asomaba del respaldo del gran sillón. Era Malak, su esposo. </p><p> “¿Qué haces afuera? Te harás daño, querida.” </p><p> Bastila comenzaba a correr, pero sus piernas estaban débiles y cada respiración le costaba como si tuviese piedras encima de las costillas. </p><p> Apenas llegaba a la fuente del jardín delantero cuando un par de brazos la aprisionaban por la cintura.  </p><p> “¡NO!” chillaba. </p><p> “Tanto aire te va a enfermar. Deja que te pongamos a salvo” le decía paternalista al oído. </p><p> Se le revolvía el estómago. </p><p> Un segundo, un tercer par de brazos se sumaban y ahora la cargaban por la cintura y las piernas de regreso a su cuarto. Se retorcía y daba patadas en vano. </p><p> “¡Dejadme ir!”  </p><p> “¿A dónde quieres ir? Somos tu familia. Debes estar con nosotros.” </p><p> La arrojaban sobre el colchón y le aseguraban los brazos a los lados con correas. </p><p> “Quiero estar con él.” Las lágrimas calientes caían inútiles por la comisura de sus ojos y le mojaban el cabello y las sabanas. “Debo estar con él.” </p><p> Un pinchazo en el brazo. El mundo comenzaba a apagarse mientras las extremidades se le volvían pesadas como si estuviesen rellenas de plomo. </p><p> ~ </p><p> Una semana y cuatro días de la misma pesadilla. Una semana y cuatro días pegada a Maz, o Rose, o Finn para evitar quedarse sola y arriesgarse a tener una ‘alucinación’. Una semana y cuatro días sin verlo. </p><p> Pensó que sería más fácil. Cuan equivocada había estado. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba tanto que escudriñaba las sombras con añoranza.  </p><p> El frío de noviembre combinaba siniestramente con su humor. Los árboles al costado del camino no eran más que dedos pelados, cadavéricos arañando el horizonte gris. Los días eran cortos y las noches demasiado largas. </p><p> Estaba harta de despertarse cubierta en sudor, respirando pesadamente, con todos los cobertores en el piso y más pérdida que brújula en tienda de imanes. Ya hasta tenía unas ojeras que rivalizaban las del Ben del sueño.  </p><p> La última clase del lunes el cansancio le pasó factura y no fue consciente que el día había terminado hasta que Finn le sopló la nuca para despertarla. Se irguió con un respingo. </p><p> “Vaya, vaya Rey. Dile a tu novio que te deje dormir.”  </p><p> Rey le clavó cuchillos con la mirada mientras se refregaba la mejilla en la que ahora tenía marcados los anillos espirales de su cuaderno.  </p><p> “Vamos, quiero ir a un lugar con calefacción que funcione” dijo el muchacho ayudándola a guardar las cosas en la mochila. </p><p> En el estacionamiento, tomaron sus bicicletas y Rey profirió una maldición. </p><p> “Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero extraño el otoño de Arizona.” </p><p> “Espera a que llegue el invierno.” Rose llegó y se sumó a la conversación. “Entre la aguanieve y la nieve tendremos que comenzar a coger el autobus. Algunos creen que la ropa abultada oculta los olores corporales de varios días sin bañarse. No lo hace.” </p><p> Comenzaron a pedalear con el viento pinchándoles las caras.  </p><p> “Cumplo años en dos semanas y sacaré la licencia después. Las puedo pasar a buscar cuando mi padre me compre un auto.” </p><p> “<i>Cuando</i>.” Canturrearon Rey y Rose al unísono. Se entretenían molestando a Finn por tener dinero, que era un motivo ridículo para molestar a alguien. Pero él se avergonzaba al respecto, así que funcionaba. </p><p> “Son unas arpías. Mejor olvídenlo y disfruten del maravilloso olor a sobacos del autobus.” </p><p> Estallaron en carcajadas. </p><p> Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran tres adolescentes alegres. Sin embargo, una segunda mirada distinguiría que la risa de Rey era más baja, más breve, menos ligera que la de los otros dos. </p><p> “No nos dejarás más opción que conseguir novios con auto. Bueno, a mí. Rey ya tiene.” </p><p> Finn se puso muy serio de repente, perdido en algún pensamiento que le arrugó el ceño. </p><p> “Viven juntas. Con que el novio de una tenga auto alcanza para las dos” vociferó a la espalda de Rose, que se había adelantado después de tirar la bomba. “Rey ¿Sabes si tu chico tiene auto?” le preguntó demasiado preocupado, por algún motivo que Rey no alcanzaba a dilucidar. </p><p> De pronto, un recuerdo la abofeteó con tal fuerza que clavó los frenos y casi salió disparada por encima del manubrio. Finn y Rose se detuvieron varios metros adelante. </p><p> “¡Tú lo viste!” exclamó con los ojos desorbitados. </p><p> “Emm... sí” concedió confundido “Entonces ¿sabes si tiene auto?” </p><p> “¿Estás <i>seguro</i> de que lo viste?”  </p><p> Finn miró a ambos lados de la calle como buscando respuestas al comportamiento bizarro de su amiga. </p><p> “¿Larguirucho, greñudo y con mal gusto para ropa dominical?” enumeró con desdén. “Bastante seguro. Ahora a lo importante.<i> Auto</i> ¿tiene?” </p><p> “Ni idea. Vayan a Eisley’s sin mí, me olvidé de un trabajo práctico” dijo atropelladamente. Usaba la misma excusa siempre, pero ahora tenía que regresar a casa cuanto antes. Pensar en mentiras decentes era lo último en su mente. </p><p> ~ </p><p> En casa, Maz estaba entrando por la cocina justo al tiempo que la joven daba el portazo en la puerta de entrada. </p><p> “¿Rey eres tú?” la llamó. </p><p> Rey atravesó el zaguán, luego el comedor y llegó a la cocina. Maz estaba dejando unas verduras sucias en la encimera de la isla, sacudiendo el barro de sus arrugadas manos morenas. </p><p> “Hola Maz ¿Qué tal el invernadero?” </p><p> “Bien, sobrevivirá.” Se acomodó las gafas redondas en el puente de la pequeña nariz “La semana pasada estuviste muy ocupada. Casi no te vi y quería preguntarte por la cena del otro día.” </p><p> <i>Oh mierda. </i></p><p> El exceso de energía en su interior la hacía rebotar los talones. Quería llegar urgente a su pieza, donde tenía evidencia escondida de que no estaba tan loca como había creído inicialmente. Había entrado en tal estado de negación los últimos días que los había olvidado por completo. Antes tendría que librarse de su tutora.  </p><p> “Seguro. Dispara.” Tomó una manzana del cuenco en el centro de la isla, para tener algo que hacer.  </p><p> La señora la examinó unos segundos, como intentando leer su lenguaje corporal.  </p><p> Rey dio una mordida a la manzana <i>¿Ves, Maz? ¿Podría una adolescente traumada comer así tan livianamente? No lo creo.</i>  </p><p> “Lamento que hayas presenciado esa discusión el otro día, no estuvo bien y quiero que sepas que no es la manera de hablar en familia.”  </p><p> “No hay problema” dijo con la boca llena. “Leia se disculpó. Es pasado pisado.” </p><p> La examinó un poquito más. Debió ver que no mentía por lo que intentó otro ángulo. Parecía dispuesta a encontrar la fuente del ataque de angustia de esa noche. Lo que era de lo más inconveniente. Alguien debería decirle a Maz que la manera correcta de lidiar con ello era ignorarlo hasta que desaparecía. Al menos, en opinión de Rey, esa era la manera. </p><p> “Ya veo. Igual ten en cuenta lo que te dije.” </p><p> “Lo tendré” asintió inquieta y dio otro bocado monumental. </p><p> “También quería que sepas que, en la iglesia, la perspectiva sobre lo que sucedió con Ben no es la misma. Pero el daño está hecho y Leia está en su derecho de seguir enojada.” </p><p> Se esfumó el nerviosismo. Tuvo que sentarse en un taburete, no confiaba en sus piernas para mantenerla en pie. Tragó lentamente y la manzana le raspó el esófago en todo el proceso.  </p><p> “¿Ben? El hijo de los Solo. Yo... yo no sé nada de eso.” Puede que hubiese un fin productivo para esta conversación “¿Qué sucedió? No quisiera decir algo en frente de Han, o Leia que pudiese hacerles daño.” Agregó la última parte para disfrazar sus intenciones.  </p><p> “Ben era un chico hermoso, en verdad lo era.” Maz comenzó a lavar las verduras y guardarlas. Ahora era ella la que quería finalizar la charla. “Era brillante, gracioso, descarado como su padre” rio nostálgica como recordando algo y suspiró. “También tenía muchos problemas. Ninguno de nosotros lo sabía. Debimos haber prestado atención.” </p><p> “Con problemas te refieres a...” la incitó a que siguiera con cautela. </p><p> “Depresión. Todo el mundo esperaba tanto de él que terminó quebrando bajo la presión. Él se-” las palabras lucharon en su boca como si no quisieran salir. “Terminó con su vida. Fue justo después de graduarse. Y nadie quiso creerlo en un principio. Cuando ya no hubo más remedio- el pueblo lo aceptó antes, por supuesto. Los miembros de la iglesia se reunieron a discutir si se debía aceptar el cuerpo considerando, bueno. Considerando que entonces decíamos que el suicidio era un pecado tremendo ¡Cosa que no es!” se apresuró a remendar.  </p><p> La pena le había robado las fuerzas y la mano con la manzana a medio comer descansaba inerte sobre su rodilla. </p><p> ¿A qué se refería con que no lo quisieron creer?   </p><p> “El entierro se hizo, pero las palabras no pueden recuperarse una vez que han sido pronunciadas. Ni sus repercusiones.” </p><p> “¿Por qué la gente no quiso creer-” intentó seguir obteniendo información, pero Maz ya había dado por terminada la charla. </p><p> “Lo que importa de todo esto” remarcó secándose las manos en una toalla. “Es que sepas que si alguna vez tienes problemas. Si sientes que la vida se vuelve muy difícil.” Rodeó la mesada y le tomó los brazos en gesto reconfortante. “Puedes hablar conmigo, con el reverendo y podemos ayudarte, o conseguir a profesionales. No tienes por qué soportarlo todo sola ¿Sí?” </p><p> La vida de Rey siempre había sido difícil. Esta gente no tenía idea. De todos modos, asintió y forzó el atisbo de una sonrisa. </p><p> “Tengo bastante tarea” se disculpó saltando del taburete. </p><p> “Ve, silba si quieres que te suba un bocadillo” Maz se colgó la toalla encima del hombro, visiblemente aliviada de que la charla hubiese terminado.  </p><p> Subió las escaleras dándole vueltas en la mente a la historia incompleta como un niño con un cubo Rubik entre las manos.  </p><p> Podría buscar en internet noticiar viejas. La idea le causaba aprensión, pero visto que había agotado a Maz como fuente, tendría que hacerlo, pensó con la vista fija en el tableado del piso. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y descansó la frente sobre la madera. Estaba a punto de tener una jaqueca, lo presentía. </p><p> Se volvió y la sorpresa le arrancó un grito ahogado. </p><p> En el centro de su cama, desparramado como quien no quiere la cosa, estaba el chico del que había estado hablando hace un minuto. </p><p> Ben tenía un brazo debajo de la nuca y con el otro sostenía ‘Cumbres borrascosas’ sobre su abdomen. Dejó caer el libro para echarle una mirada cargada por encima del lomo. </p><p> “¿Vas a seguir evitándome o podemos hablar?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. capítulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dios santísimo, cuanto, <i>cuanto</i> había extrañado aquel rostro. Se debatía entre arrojarse sobre él y pasarle las manos por el rostro, el cuerpo, y besarlo hasta desmayarse. O, opción menos apetecible (probablemente la correcta) seguir ignorándolo. Esto era- no, él era una alucinación. </p><p> Pero ella tenía evidencias de lo contrario. Tenía una foto, tenía su sudadera y Finn lo había visto también. Esto era algo más. Algo para lo que todavía no tenía explicación. Además, su mente jamás sería tan creativa como para crear semejante criatura. </p><p> Ben elevó una ceja expectante. </p><p> “¿Y bien?” </p><p> La joven se espabiló. </p><p> “¿Qué haces en mi habitación?” </p><p> “Leo.” Sacudió el libro en su mano.  </p><p> <i>¿Qué haces en mi cama?</i> Su mente la arrastraba a imágenes que no veían al caso. Se veía tan real. Simplemente yacía ahí, descaradamente inconsciente de su propia muerte. </p><p> Rey caminó hasta el armario sin perderlo de vista. </p><p> “¿Cómo entraste?” Se arrodilló, removiendo unas cajas al fondo de la ropa hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Una caja pequeña repleta de fotografías. La foto de Ben seguía ahí, tal como la había guardado. Alivio palpable, literalmente. </p><p> “Por la ventana” respondió con naturalidad. Se sentó para enfrentarla, bajando los pies al piso. </p><p> “¿Por qué?” Rey se aproximó a la cama. Moviéndose pausadamente como si estuviera desconectando una bomba, metió la mano debajo de la almohada. El movimiento la obligó a inclinarse y quedar a centímetros del muchacho. Tragó para estabilizar su voz. “Hay una puerta frontal perfectamente funcional allá abajo.” </p><p> Su mano alcanzó la sudadera que mantenía debajo de la almohada. La retiró, alejándose de Ben en el proceso. Este le tomó la muñeca con firmeza, evitando que lo hiciera.  </p><p> Tenía la mano helada, como siempre. El resto de la habitación se volvió borrosa.  </p><p> “Creo que ya contesté suficientes de tus preguntas. Mi turno” sentenció severamente. Iba a hablar, pero recién entonces se percató de lo que Rey acababa de recuperar. Su sudadera y su foto. Debió creer que se las estaba por devolver.  Una mirada sombría cruzó su rostro, que luego compuso en algo más neutral, casi resignado. “Ya conociste a mi familia. Lamento que te sientas engañada porque no soy como ellos.” </p><p> La soltó al tiempo que hacía el ademán de irse.  </p><p> Rey echó en falta el contacto inmediatamente. Sin pensarlo, dio un paso hasta quedar parada entre sus rodillas. Presionó la mano sobre su hombro, devolviéndolo a la cama. </p><p> Ben apartó la mirada y resopló frustrado. </p><p> “No digas idioteces. Sentía curiosidad sobre quien era tu familia porque quiero saber más de ti. Podrías ser hijo de quien sea y me daría igual.” </p><p> “Pero no son quien sea. No te da igual” la miró con fiereza desconocida. “¿Qué se siente estar cerca de ellos? Seguro hasta fantaseabas con maneras de caerles bien, de complacerlos. ¿Ya te sentiste importante solo por estar a su lado? O peor ¿Ya te diste cuenta que jamás podrás estar a la altura?” </p><p> Todo lo que decía la traspasaba como agujas con la precisión de un cirujano. Se sonrojó enojada porque le estuviese hablando de esa manera; avergonzada porque tenía razón. </p><p> Hasta hace un segundo tenía bien claro a donde quería llevar la charla. Ahora él abría la boca y desparramaba todas sus cartas, como lo hacía con todo lo demás. </p><p> Ben rodó la mandíbula, al parecer nervioso de haber acertado tanto.  </p><p> “Eso pensé” completó con tono que intentaba, pero fallaba en ocultar lo herido que se sentía. “Bueno, Rey, buena suerte tratando de convertirte en algo que puedan amar.” </p><p> Lo último le perforó entre las costillas, alcanzando su corazón. </p><p> Él intentó de nuevo levantarse, esta vez con más decisión. Estiró la mano como para tomar lo que Rey sostenía en la mano.  </p><p>  La invadió la desesperación. Rey dejó caer la evidencia sin ningún cuidado y presionó la mano sobre el otro hombro del joven, haciendo más fuerza para mantenerlo en lugar.  </p><p> “Escucha una cosa, Ben Solo. Sí, tienes razón. Me caen bien ¿Y qué? Le caen bien a todo mundo” lo vio poner los ojos en blanco. Se frustró. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos. “A mi quien me importa eres tú ¿Cuántas veces quieres que lo diga?”  </p><p> Todavía nada. La frustración comenzó a desquiciarla, era intentar sostener arena en las manos. Se escapaba entre sus dedos.  </p><p> “Maldición, Ben ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?”  </p><p> “No tienes que-” </p><p> En un golpe de inspiración (o desesperación) Rey se abalanzó sobre él. Juntando sus labios con tal violencia que creyó saborear sangre. No podía perderlo. Ella estaba tan rota por dentro como él. A fuerza de voluntad quería juntar sus fragmentos con los de él. Posó la rodilla en el colchón, en el espacio entre sus piernas. Ben se echó para atrás, medio en sorpresa, medio en reacción instintiva para darle lugar. La tomó por la cintura mientras ella enterraba las manos en su cabello como había querido hacer en un principio.  </p><p> Se besaban bebiendo el uno del otro con la avidez de algún naufrago con agua dulce por primera vez en semanas. Aunque solo hubiese pasado una semana (y cuatro días). </p><p> Ben suspiró algo inteligible que sonaba como <i>“estás demasiado lejos”</i> y la rodeó con sus largos brazos por la cintura, pegando tanto sus cuerpos, que Rey debió sentarse a horcajas sobre su regazo. El novedoso contacto la hizo emitir un gemido pequeño que provocó que Ben quedara paralizado durante un segundo, para retomar las caricias con renovado vigor al siguiente. Rey se estaba calcinando; se quitó el grueso sweater de lana de un tirón, quedando con una remera sencilla. </p><p> Nada se sentiría jamás tan, tan bien como las manos de Ben recorriendo su espalda como si estuviese intentando levantarle la piel y llegar hasta sus huesos. Ahora no había dudas. En verdad algo estaba mal con ella, pero solo cuando no estaba con Ben. Había probado el fruto prohibido y quería más. Quería devorarlo hasta llegar al corazón de la manzana.  </p><p> Rey dejó que su mano descendiera por la nuca del muchacho hasta quedar posada sobre su cuello. Sintió el movimiento de sus músculos cuando se acomodaba para besarla, el movimiento de su garganta, su respiración laboriosa, su pulso. Errático al igual que el de ella. Igual de vivo, igual de real. Tan real como el resto del mundo, o quizás más. El mundo le gritaba que esto no era posible, que Ben hace mucho se había perdido. Se rehusaba tajantemente a creerlo. </p><p> <i>“Déjame salvarte”</i> suplicó contra sus labios, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Se lo decía a él, a ella misma, a cualquier dios que estuviese escuchando. </p><p> Nunca había rezado antes. <i>Dios, déjame salvarlo.</i> </p><p> Ben se alejó apenas para examinar su rostro, extrañado.  </p><p> “¿De qué hablas?” </p><p> “Te quiero.”  </p><p> Ya está, lo había dicho. Se sentía como entregarle poder.  </p><p> El rostro de Ben se suavizó. La contemplaba sin defensas de por medio, el infinito de la galaxia estaba contenido entre ellos; las estrellas en sus ojos. </p><p> “Te quiero, Rey. Te adoro” respondió. “Debes prometerme, que tú también me dejarás salvarte.” </p><p> Ella asintió, acariciándole la mandíbula con el pulgar ¿En verdad no sabía nada? No era ella la que estaba en riesgo de desaparecer. Aun así, deseaba complacerlo por lo que declaró. </p><p> “Lo prometo.” </p><p> Tres golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron.  </p><p> “Rey, te traje escones y un té ¿Puedo pasar?”  </p><p> Rey se quitó de encima del muchacho en contra de su voluntad. Era el momento perfecto para un pequeño experimento. Un experimento que en verdad no quería realizar.  </p><p> Le echó una mirada a Ben, que se veía nervioso pero determinado.  </p><p> “No te muevas de ahí” le ordenó. </p><p> Se acomodó en la silla de escritorio, como si estuviese haciendo tareas.  </p><p> “Sí, pasa.” </p><p> Maz abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Ni por un segundo su mirada se desvió a la cama con un adolescente del sexo opuesto a un metro y medio del escritorio. Como si no estuviese allí en absoluto. </p><p> “Son de arándanos” anunció y dio un paso adentro. En cuanto lo hizo, se tensó y su piel oscura palideció en un tono gris. Parecía haber salido de improviso a una ventisca invernal. Miró alrededor de la habitación alerta. </p><p> Rey estaba conteniendo el aliento. </p><p> Maz recordó porque estaba allí y caminó unos pasos hasta el escritorio, dejando el plato con la taza humeante encima. La porcelana temblaba en un repiqueteo. </p><p> “Dime si quieres más. La cena va a demorar un rato. Rose llamó para avisar que va a cenar con los Pryde” dijo con tono mecánico. </p><p> Se enderezó llevándose la mano al pecho donde tenía un pequeño puño tallado de madera. Era un amuleto contra el mal. Descansaba justo al lado de una cruz de oro. Encerró ambos dijes en el puño mientras escudriñaba la habitación como un halcón. </p><p> La joven se animó a echar un vistazo en dirección a su cama, temiendo confirmar su teoría. En efecto, Ben seguía ahí. Él miraba a Maz como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo. </p><p> Entonces, Maz caminó hacia la ventana y cerró los pocos centímetros que había quedado entreabierta. Rey ni siquiera había notado la leve brisa que mecía las cortinas, demasiado distraída con otros ‘asuntos’. </p><p> Maz se recompuso, volviendo sobre sus pasos. Le echó una mirada de desaprobación a la fina remera de algodón que Rey vestía. </p><p> “Voy a subir la calefacción. Ponte un abrigo, mi niña, vas a coger un resfrío.” Dicho esto, se fue. </p><p> “Eso fue raro” dijo Ben al cabo de un rato. Se pasó la mano por el cabello alborotado “Nunca me imaginé que Maz fuese tan moderna.” </p><p> Rey salió de sus cavilaciones. </p><p> “¿Como?” </p><p> Una sonrisa torcida le iluminó el rostro mientras decía demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo. </p><p> “Que me sorprende que no me haya asesinado por estar en la habitación de su niña.” </p><p> “Ehh... Ben...”  </p><p> <i>Te tengo noticias, compañero. </i></p><p> ~ </p><p> Existían manuales de ‘cómo hablarle de dónde vienen los bebés a tus hijos’, o de ‘cómo explicarle a un niño el concepto de la muerte’. Alguien tendría que haber escrito un manual de ‘Cómo revelarle a tu novio fantasma que está muerto’. A Rey le hubiese venido de maravilla. </p><p> “No es que te estuviese ignorando la semana pasada. Es que me enteré que- bueno no me lo tomé muy bien, debes entender.” Rey se paseaba de un rincón a otro de la habitación, gesticulando con cuidadosa neutralidad. “Nada de esto cambia como me siento por ti.” </p><p> Estaba balbuceando, pero no encontraba las palabras. Quizás ella no tenía que decir nada. Podía intentar que se diera cuenta solo. </p><p> “¿Dónde pasas el día cuando no estás conmigo?”  </p><p> “En clases o en mi casa. Soy así de aburrido” contestó dubitativo. “¿Esto tiene que ver con lo del otro día? con esa locura de que tengo una novia oculta.” </p><p> “Nada de eso. Solo sígueme la corriente ¿Qué almorzaste hoy?” </p><p> “No lo recuerdo.” </p><p> “Eres un cerebrito, dime que clases tuviste hoy.” </p><p> Abrió la boca para contestar, pero arrugó el entrecejo. </p><p> “Que raro, me olvidé... Es lunes ¿no? Los lunes tengo química, historia, literatura.” </p><p> Estaba cerca, un par de preguntas en la dirección correcta y lo conseguiría. </p><p> “¡Tú amas la historia! De seguro recuerdas que demonios les tocó ver hoy.” </p><p> Intentó hacer memoria arrugando el ceño todavía más, pero Rey sabía que el recuerdo no existía.  </p><p> “Dime si recuerdas algo, lo que sea de los últimos días cuando hayas estado lejos de mí. Aunque sea trivial.”  </p><p> Ben comenzó a pasarse las yemas de los dedos por las sienes, angustiado. Rey se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano. </p><p> “Rey” dijo con voz aterrada. Levantó la mirada consternado. “No recuerdo nada. Espera, no...no tiene sentido.” </p><p> “Dime, podemos solucionarlo juntos.” </p><p> “Es que” negó con la cabeza “Recuerdo mi graduación. Antes de conocerte, digo, es lo último que recuerdo. Es ridículo, si estamos en...” </p><p> “En noviembre” completó por ella. </p><p> “Exacto.” </p><p> “Quiero mostrarte algo.” </p><p> Rey se levantó, llevando a Ben detrás suyo, hasta el viejo computador sobre el escritorio.</p><p> Ingresó en el buscador las palabras: <i>Ben Solo, Hannah, Missouri.</i>  </p><p> ¿No podían simplemente ignorarlo y seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien? Lamentablemente, dejar en paz el pasado no estaba en la naturaleza de la joven. Presionó <i>enter</i>. </p><p> Las noticias saltaron en orden de relevancia. Hizo click en el titular en la cima de todo, la fecha del artículo era de hace tres años, la foto del anuario del muchacho estaba a un costado: </p><p> «<i>Ben Solo: reflexiones sobre el caso en su quinto aniversario.  </i></p><p>
  <i> La muerte de Ben Solo en 2004 conmocionó al pueblo de Hannah. Su suicidio, una de las tragedias más rememoradas de la década, aún genera controversias al día de hoy.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Línea del tiempo del caso: </i>
</p><p>
  <i> -La tarde del 9 de julio de 2004 a las 15:32, el departamento de Policía recibe un llamado denunciando la caída al río de un joven de parte de un amigo que se encontraba con él al momento del hecho. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> -Inmediatamente se notifica a la guardia naval, que advierte de la imposibilidad de navegar el tramo en que el joven fue visto por última vez. La explicación en el momento, muy cuestionada, fue que, debido a las lluvias torrenciales de los días previos, el caudal del río estaba significativamente elevado y turbulento con piedras y árboles arrancados de raíz. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> -A las 15:50 aproximadamente, comienzan los patrullajes por ambas veras del río. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> -La familia recibe el llamado de notificación a las 16:06.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i> -Leia Organa se pone en contacto personalmente con autoridades de condados pertinentes, solicitando ayuda para el rescate. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> -En las próximas horas, 3 condados han sido informados y colaboran activamente, con excepción del condado de Yavin, que tenía sus líneas telefónicas con desperfectos debido a los destrozos de la tormenta. El contacto con Yavin se logra a través de radio a la 19 pm. Casi 4 horas después del siniestro (ver más adelante). </i>
</p><p>
  <i> -A las 20 pm, numerosos voluntarios comienzan a patrullar en vehículos particulares. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> -A las 21:15 pm Ben Solo es declarado desaparecido oficialmente y se emite la alerta estatal. Se redoblan personal e insumos en la búsqueda, incluyendo perros rastreadores. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> -El testigo anónimo (T.A.) del hecho, cuya identidad debe permanecer confidencial por haber sido menor de edad en ese momento, es llamado a declarar. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> -Los detalles de la declaración permanecen en secreto (ver más adelante). Según el comunicado oficial del departamento de policía: un grupo de los graduados de la clase de 2004 había acordado encontrarse en la residencia ‘Naberrie’ a festejar. T.A. y Ben llegaron antes. Pasaron minutos cuando, desde la distancia, T.A. vio al adolescente arrojarse desde el viejo puente de piedra. T.A. intentó alcanzarlo cuando todavía estaba a la vista, pero al perderlo a unos 300 metros, tomó la decisión de regresar a su vehículo y hacer el llamado al 911. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> -A las 04:27 am del 10 de julio, los perros detectan un rastro que va desde la vera del río hasta un camino de tierra con salida a la ruta estatal 6. Más tarde, los estudios con luminol revelan vestigios de sangre en el barro. Días más tarde se confirma por estudios genéticos que pertenece al desaparecido. El hallazgo se da precisamente en Yavin. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> -Comienza una búsqueda a ciegas por todo el estado que durará 8 semanas, en las que llegarán un total de 5.000 llamados anónimos con supuesta información. Ni una será fructífera. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> -La teoría del suicidio surge a partir de escritos del desaparecido encontrados en su domicilio durante la segunda semana de la investigación. En estas mencionaba problemas familiares, presión académica, tendencias violentas y depresión. Examinados por psiquiatras forenses, y reforzados por entrevistas a conocidos, aportan peso a la teoría. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> -Finalmente, el 6 de septiembre de 2004 un cazador reporta a la policía del condado de Dagobah el hallazgo de restos humanos en las aguas del pantano. Debido a la conexión del río con el pantano, se sospecha que podrían pertenecer a Ben Solo. Se confirma esto después de un estudio de DNA. Los restos son entregados a la familia. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Habiendo recapitulado aquellas fatídicas instancias, después de que los protocolos de rescate acuático fuesen actualizados. Después que la población en general se pusiera al día con la asignatura pendiente de depresión adolescente, que no debería haber sido ninguna novedad en primer lugar. Han quedado preguntas que quizás se mantendrán para siempre. </i>
</p><p><i> La primera pregunta, la más evidente, es si hubiese cambiado algo en los acontecimientos si el contacto con Yavin se hubiese concretado inmediatamente, considerando los hallazgos que se dieron ahí de horas más tarde...</i>» </p><p> El artículo continuaba enumerando alternativas si se hubiera hecho esto o lo otro en el accionar policial. Acusaba a la familia de Ben de excesivo hermetismo durante la investigación y cuestionaba que no se librara al público la declaración inicial del T.A. Finalizaba con una reflexión del Reverendo Luke en la que llamaba a la compasión por el prójimo, y de paso, el autor destacaba que los padres de Ben se habían negado a dar declaraciones al respecto. </p><p> Rey echó un vistazo sobre el hombro. Ben había permanecido en silencio durante los minutos que estuvieron leyendo. Parecía estar enterándose al mismo tiempo que ella, con la mano aferrada al respaldo de la silla. Tan fuerte que los nudillos se veían blancos y tensos. </p><p> “¿Ves a lo que me refería?” dijo Rey con un hilo de voz. </p><p> Ben quitó la mano del respaldo y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, como ella hace un rato. Excepto que él echaba fuego por los ojos. </p><p> “Así que estoy muerto ¡Muerto! Si estoy muerto ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Qué mierda se supone que soy?” </p><p> Rey deseaba que dejase de pronunciar aquella horrible palabra. Se sentía culpable de haberle provocado esta reacción. </p><p> “No lo sé” contestó apenas audible. </p><p> Él no pareció oírla. </p><p> “Sinceramente, nunca creí que tuviera las agallas de hacerlo.” </p><p> Le puso los pelos de punta escucharlo confirmar la peor parte de toda la historia.  </p><p> “Calla, no digas esas cosas.”  </p><p> “Es que tiene sentido, Rey. Aunque yo no lo recuerde, recuerdo todo lo demás” masculló furioso. “Y ese hijo de puta se atreve a hablar de mí como si le importara un bledo.” </p><p> “¿Luke? Él te quería, no sabes todo el trabajo que hizo en tu nombre” le contó esperanzada de que esto suavizara la impresión errónea que el muchacho tenía de su tío. Debía ser errónea, una confusión. </p><p> La risa sardónica, casi desquiciada que emitió Ben en respuesta, la atemorizó como nunca antes. Jamás lo había visto así. </p><p> “¡En mí nombre! Pues mira que bien, que santo ¿Te dijo lo que pasó entre nosotros? ¿Te contó lo que hizo?” Al ver la confusión en su rostro se acercó hasta ella, arrinconándola contra la silla en la que permanecía sentada. “Por supuesto que no te dijo. Tal vez yo caí del puente, pero fue él quien me empujó.” </p><p> “<i>Mentira</i>” lo contradijo entre dientes antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía. </p><p> Ben sonrió de manera maniaca, como si hubiese anticipado esa respuesta. Aquella sonrisa terrible y esos ojos negros como el humo de un incendio forestal le recordaron al Ben de la pesadilla; aquel que no reconocía. </p><p> “Pregúntale. Quiero que vayas y le preguntes al <i>Reverendo</i> que pasó la última vez que me vio. Qué me dijo el 4 de julio.” </p><p> Con esto, se volteó y fue hasta la ventana. La abrió de un violento tirón y salió por el tejado hasta perderse de vista.  </p><p> Rey se quedó de piedra durante segundos que parecieron horas con el corazón en la boca. La mirada fija en el cielo del color de la tinta por encima de la copa de los árboles desnudos que parecían monstruos. Sin embargo, ella sabía que los espectros no estaban acechando afuera. La visitaban directo en su habitación y le robaban el aliento con besos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. capítulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente visitó cada uno de sus lugares de encuentro en el predio de la escuela y Ben no apareció por ninguno. Ahora ella estaba siendo ignorada. No le quedaba otra opción que seguir las órdenes del muchacho e ir directo con Luke después de clases. Preguntarle qué había pasado una tarde específica hace 8 años como si le preguntara del clima. Porque eso no era sospechoso, <i>para nada.</i> </p><p> ~ </p><p> Un perro siberiano llegó corriendo hasta ella sacudiendo la cola y ladrando. </p><p> Dejó la bicicleta en el césped, esto era Hannah, nadie iba a llevársela. </p><p> “¡Artoo!” saludó Rey, rascándole detrás de las orejas. </p><p> Detrás de la iglesia había un camino que llevaba directo a la casa del reverendo, en el mismo terreno. Luke estaba en su garage, el portón abierto, con una larga mesa repleta de cajas. En vez del traje con el que se lo solía ver, vestía un sweater de abuelo de un extraño color azul verdoso.  </p><p> Al verla acercarse la saludó con una sonrisa amable. </p><p> “¿Que te trae por aquí, Rey?” </p><p> Todo el camino se había debatido cual era la mejor estrategia para no ofenderlo y conseguir la respuesta a la pregunta. Si intentaba hacer preguntas engañosas, con dobles intenciones, estaba segura que Luke sospecharía. Al final se decidió por la verdad, o algo parecido a ella. </p><p> Rey se detuvo en la puerta y enterró las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora. </p><p> “Pasa, pasa” la invitó con un gesto de la mano. “De paso me puedes ayudar a preparar estos paquetes.” </p><p> La joven examinó el interior de una caja. Dentro había latas, mantas, y productos de limpieza. </p><p> “Son para las familias más necesitadas de la zona” respondió la pregunta implícita. “Llena cada caja con uno de cada pila.” Indicó señalando las pilas a los costados del garage de insumos por bulto. Él estaba haciendo eso mismo. </p><p> Se sintió agradecida de tener algo en que distraer la vista mientras llevaba a cabo el interrogatorio. </p><p> “Qué bueno que la iglesia se preocupe por la comunidad.” </p><p> “Es nuestro deber, cuidarnos entre nosotros.” </p><p> Rey vio que una de las pilas era juguetes y libros infantiles. Levantó uno en otra silenciosa pregunta al Reverendo. </p><p> “<i>No solo de pan vivirá el hombre</i>” recitó. “Debemos cuidar el alma también.” </p><p> “Ya... como las personas que tienen depresión y eso.” Eso no había sido el cambio de tema sutil que había pretendido. Se preparó para una evasiva. </p><p> “¿Te quedaste pensando en lo que escuchaste en casa de Leia la otra noche?” inquirió Luke amablemente. </p><p> “¡Sí!” se aclaró la garganta. “Quiero decir, sí. Maz me habló un poco al respecto ¿sabes? Es todo tan confuso. Dijo algo de que ‘todos esperaban demasiado de él’, pero no creo que eso enferme a alguien. No lo sé.” Rey se rascó sobre la ceja, para ocultar lo mucho que se había sonrojado. Era un tema tan incómodo, no creía que se fuera a acostumbrar nunca. </p><p> Lo que sea que Luke estaba leyendo de la situación, le estaba jugando a favor.  </p><p> “Eso no fue lo que lo enfermó, tienes razón. Una persona podría tener la peor vida y ser feliz o, al contrario, tener una vida aparentemente perfecta y ser miserable. Esa es la trampa de las enfermedades mentales, no discriminan entre uno y otro.” Luke se dio unos golpecitos en la sien con el índice. </p><p> “Ya, y si uno no sabe que esa persona está enferma puede llegar a hacer... o decir cosas que los empeoren.” agregó observando al hombre con cautela por el rabillo del ojo. Cerró la caja que acababa de completar y la llevó a la mesa en el centro. </p><p> “Sí” contestó como si su mente estuviese en otro lado. “Por eso debemos aprender a identificar las señales de alarma.” </p><p> ¿Estaría recordando ese 4 de julio? </p><p> “Me temo que yo siempre digo las cosas equivocadas” masculló Rey armando otra caja. “Me gustaría tener tu integridad espiritual o como sea que le llames para tener siempre la palabra justa.” </p><p> Ok, estaba siento un poco lamebotas, pero tenía un propósito. </p><p> El Reverendo largó una risa baja, como un suspiro de añoranza. </p><p> “No hay espíritu divino, ni libro sagrado que te salve de meter la pata.” Dejó caer con un estruendo su caja sobre la mesa y se encogió avergonzado. “Lo siento.” </p><p> “No pasa nada.” </p><p> “Mira, para serte sincero, quizás yo no sea el mejor para hablar de Ben. Nunca se han cometido tantos errores en nombre de las buenas intenciones y el amor como los que cometí con él.” </p><p> Y allí estaba, la puerta de la confesión. </p><p> “¿A qué se refiere? Seguro Ben habría entendido que era por su bien... lo que sea que pasó.” Sabía de hecho, que esto último era una mentira del tamaño de una casa. </p><p> “Pequé de vanidoso, Rey. Creí que yo tenía más autoridad que él para decidir sobre su futuro.” </p><p> “En verdad no lo sigo...” </p><p> “Era un alumno brillante ¿bien? En aquellos años me jactaba de ser una especie de maestro para él. Ben tenía una curiosidad voraz por el pasado de nuestra familia; yo estaba más que feliz de proveerle fuentes e información. Es que a Leia nunca le gustó tanto hablar al respecto- por eso se cambió el apellido, pero no me corresponde hablar de eso” agregó con una mirada que le advertía a Rey que no preguntase al respecto. </p><p> Ella asintió energéticamente. De todos modos, no era por lo que estaba allí. </p><p> “Cuando llegó el momento de elegir universidades, me pidió que lo guíe con los ensayos de presentación. Aunque con sus notas y la importancia de mi familia, sí, me doy cuenta de lo pretencioso que suena, esos ensayos eran una mera formalidad.”  </p><p> Ya habían terminado casi todas las cajas, así que Luke comenzó a pasearse por el espacio con las manos cruzadas en la espalda. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Probablemente hablar de sus propios pecados era un ejercicio al que no estaba acostumbrado. </p><p> “Quise que tuviese la mejor educación. Pensé que tomar la decisión por él era algo que tenía permitido por ser...” suspiró y la miró avergonzado “más sabio. Entonces cuando me confió las solicitudes yo hice lo que me pareció y envié una sola, a la universidad de Cambridge.” </p><p> “¡Inglaterra!” exclamó incrédula sin poder aguantarse. </p><p> Luke se encogió de hombros. </p><p> “Leia y yo estudiamos ahí. Además, Leia nombró a Ben en honor a uno de los hombres más excepcionales que tuvimos el gusto de conocer: el profesor Kenobi. Y se me ocurrió que le estaba haciendo un favor. Ni se me pasaba por la cabeza que él lo vería como que lo estábamos abandonando o exiliando.”  </p><p> Así que eso es lo que había hecho. Si no conociera a Ben en absoluto, pensaría que había exagerado. Pero sí lo conocía. Él ya tenía una relación desastrosa con sus padres. Si además, el único familiar que te quedaba, te pateaba así a literalmente el otro lado del mundo, debía haberlo destrozado. <i>‘El camino al infierno está pavimentado con buenas intenciones.’</i> </p><p> “Y no reaccionó bien cuando se lo dijiste.” </p><p> “Digamos que la tonelada de pirotecnia que Chewie y Han habían comprado para ese 4 de julio no fue ni la mitad de explosiva que su reacción.” Se atrevió a bromear amargamente. </p><p> Una piedra se hundió en el pecho de Rey. Buscaba por todos lados alguna evidencia de que algo estaba mal en la historia, mas las piezas seguían cayendo y encajando a la perfección.  </p><p> <i>Haz tu trabajo, Luke. Dime algo que me haga creer. </i></p><p> “Osea que hubiese ido a Inglaterra en el otoño” dijo tristemente.  </p><p> Por suerte, Luke no se percató de la desazón que la aplastaba contra el suelo de su cochera como un insecto bajo una bota.  </p><p> “Oh, no... para nada. Al día siguiente vino a gritarme un poco más, merecidamente, y a blandirme en el rostro las decenas de aceptaciones que había recibido de otras universidades. Entre ellas Princeton, a donde fue mi padre. Resulta que tenía otro mentor a distancia, un profesor de allí, creo.” </p><p> Otro mentor. Algo se encendió dentro de Rey como una alarma. </p><p> "¿Sabes quién era?” </p><p> Luke arrugó el ceño y se detuvo, extrañado por la tangente. </p><p> “No lo recuerdo ¿Importa?” </p><p> “Para nada.” Sonrió para disipar sospechas.  </p><p> “Así que ya ves, justo cuando crees que lo sabes todo, <i>ahí</i> es cuando es más probable que metas la pata.” </p><p> Ya no quedaban más cajas, ni Luke tenía más que contar de la historia.  </p><p> Hablaron del juego de los Stormtroopers que se acercaba mientras colocaban las etiquetas. Un tema más liviano para ambos. </p><p> “Bueno, Rey, fuiste una bendición esta tarde. Muchas gracias.” </p><p> “Avíseme la próxima que necesite de mis músculos para la iglesia.” </p><p> Luke rio.  </p><p> “Eso haré. Y no dudes en buscarme si tienes más preguntas existenciales, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.” </p><p> Asintió y fue a levantar la bicicleta del césped. Estaba por despedirse cuando una pregunta se asomó en su conciencia.  </p><p> “Una última pregunta.” </p><p> “Dime.” </p><p> “¿Pueden los espíritus visitar a los vivos?” </p><p> Luke dejó caer los hombros. </p><p> “Los muertos no están con nosotros, Rey. Están donde no podemos alcanzarlos.” </p><p> El recuerdo de Ben en su habitación la tarde anterior le hizo querer emitir una risa histérica ante eso. Se aguantó. </p><p> “Ya, pero ¿Qué hay de esas personas que dicen haber visto a un fantasma?” </p><p> “Al diablo le gusta jugar con las mentes de los humanos” dijo con seriedad, 100% Reverendo nuevamente. “Esos son demonios ¿Entiendes?” </p><p> Un escalofrío le puso la piel de gallina. Se abrazó la cazadora al cuerpo. </p><p> “Entendido.” </p><p> ~ </p><p> Al día siguiente, se levantó extra temprano. Se vistió con la sudadera de Ben y observó su foto con una punzada en el pecho. </p><p> Maz casi se cayó de bruces cuando la vio sentada en la mesada, desayunando cuando ella apenas bajaba a preparar el desayuno. </p><p> “Proyecto escolar. Tengo que ir a un lugar antes de ir a la escuela” explicó entre bocados de cereal. </p><p> ~ </p><p> El cementerio de Hannah estaba a mitad de camino entre la casa de Finn y la escuela. Había pasado cientos de veces, ilegalmente, por una callejuela central que servía de atajo; lo atravesaba sin prestarle atención. Tenía tantos árboles, esculturas y banquillos que cualquiera podría confundirlo por un parque. </p><p> Esta mañana prestó atención. Con las manos aferradas fuertemente al manubrio, comenzó a caminar por los senderos de adoquines. Guiada por el mapa de bronce que había en la entrada, fue a donde estaba la letra S. Cuando llegó, recorrió varias veces las hileras, hasta se entretuvo leyendo epitafios, pero no encontró el que buscaba. </p><p> Luego volvió a la ‘O’ pero tampoco estaba allí.  </p><p> “Disculpe, estoy buscando la lápida de Ben Solo ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarla?” preguntó al cuidador cuando lo localizó. </p><p> Un señor que solía cruzarse los domingos en la iglesia. Vestía overol mientras arrancaba malezas. </p><p> “¿Te manda Han?” preguntó el señor arrugando el entrecejo, examinándola.  </p><p> “Eh... Sí, claro. Me manda Han.” </p><p> “Qué bueno, ya era hora que mande a alguien. No es bueno que un hombre de su edad se pase horas hablando con una lápida.” </p><p> Forzó su rostro a permanecer impasible ante lo que acababa de serle revelado. </p><p> “Él no lo ve de ese modo” salió en su defensa.  </p><p> “Supongo que no ¿Te hizo leer el libro del mes a ti también? ¿Una especie de club de lectura fantasmagórica?” Emitió una ruidosa risa de fumador. </p><p> Este hombre era un metiche ¿Quién se creía para juzgar la manera en la que un padre lidiaba con la pérdida de su hijo? En su otra vida lo hubiese mandado al demonio, pero todavía no le había dicho dónde encontrar la tumba.  </p><p> “Así es.” Sonrió, aunque sentía que se le iba a explotar una vena. “En cuanto sepa a donde ir...” </p><p> “Claro, claro. Sigue derecho por acá hasta la rotonda y luego a la izquierda, en la parcela de los Naberrie.” </p><p> <i>¿QUÉ?</i> </p><p> ~ </p><p> La parcela de los Naberrie estaba prácticamente vacía, considerando el espacio apartado que tenían. Un gran cuadrado de césped interrumpido por lápidas de mármol y algunas suntuosas tumbas antiguas.  </p><p> En la más lejana, la más nueva también, estaba Ben Solo. No solo la piedra, sino el mismísimo muchacho. Estaba recostado sobre el césped prolijo, con los dedos entrelazados sobre el abdomen. Se había quitado los abrigos hasta quedar en una remera de mangas cortas negra. Tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo y el único indicio de que estaba vivo (o lo que fuera, considerando las circunstancias) era el movimiento rítmico de su pecho al respirar. </p><p> “¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?” Cada palabra enviaba una blanca nube de vaho al aire helado. </p><p> “Estoy tratando de ver que se siente estar muerto” contestó sin inmutarse. </p><p> “¿Hace falta que te congeles para eso?” </p><p> Ben se encogió de hombros. </p><p> “Puede ser ¿Está funcionando?” </p><p> Que muchacho tan insufrible.  </p><p> “Me vas a causar resfrío de solo verte, por favor vístete.”  </p><p> Pareció decepcionado de que su experimento llegase a su fin. Se puso en pie, sacudiéndose el pasto del trasero, y se puso el sweater y sobretodo que estaban hechos un bollo al costado. </p><p> Le dedicó una mirada como diciendo <i>¿Contenta?</i> </p><p> Con ese porte parecía salido de la fantasía nocturna de alguna señorita victoriana. Exhaló para estabilizar el latido de su corazón, que se había acelerado enviando un rubor a sus mejillas. Ben habló arrancándola de su placida observación. </p><p> “Si eres mi carcelera infernal, te aviso que estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo.” </p><p> “Asumes que estás en el infierno, así como así.” </p><p> “Es lo que me merezco.” </p><p> Rey puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia él. </p><p> “Eres una reina del drama” lo abrazó escabullendo las manos debajo del sobretodo. Enterró el rostro en su pecho. “¿te lo han dicho?” </p><p> Ben respondió presionándola contra su cuerpo y reposó la mejilla sobre su cabeza. Sentía su respiración acariciarle el cabello.  </p><p> Rey inhaló para sentir el aroma a tinta y madera que ya reconocía como suyo. </p><p> “Estás usando mi sudadera” comentó con tono que denotaba que se sentía demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo, por algún motivo. </p><p> “Tu no llevas nada mío” se quejó sintiéndose infantil. Todavía no entendía cómo funcionaba esto de todos modos: la absoluta imposibilidad que era que estuviese vistiendo una prenda de él, que pudiese siquiera tocarlo. Y ella preocupada de no poder reclamarlo con algún detalle tonto, como un coletero en su muñeca o una cadenita barata de Claire’s. </p><p> “Debemos corregirlo ¿Un tatuaje con tu nombre en mi cara va a satisfacerte, mi adorable carcelera?” </p><p> Estaba bromeando, por supuesto. Mas la imagen de su rostro marcado le recordó al Ben de la pesadilla, provocándole rechazo inmediato. Negó efusivamente contra su pecho. Pensar en la pesadilla le recordó algo más. </p><p> “Así que eres un Naberrie” se apartó apenas para poder observarlo con los ojos entrecerrados. </p><p> Él emitió un suspiro largo, cansado. </p><p> “Y un Skywalker, y Organa, y Solo... solía pensar que era algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso.” </p><p> Y ella era una Johnson. Un apellido genérico que el estado les brindaba a los niños cuyos padres no podían ser localizados. Una nadie sin historia. Por un reprensible segundo, sintió una punzada de envidia. </p><p> “Tu padre viene a hablar contigo ¿Lo has escuchado alguna vez?” </p><p> Ben la soltó con suavidad y fue a la lápida, donde había un libro metido en una bolsa hermética de cocina, para protegerlo de los elementos. </p><p> “No, cuando estaba eh... vivo, no teníamos nada en común. Ya te dije, intentó volverme igual que él, pero yo no tenía interés” dijo mirando el libro como si jamás hubiese visto algo semejante en la vida. Lo señaló con el mentón “¿Tiene algo que ver con esto?” </p><p> “Él trae un libro por mes y te habla de eso.” Estaba haciendo conjeturas basadas en lo que había hablado con el cuidador. Aunque, por lo que había llegado a conocer de Han, estaba segura de estas. “Supongo que al final fue tu papá quien se ajustó a tus gustos.” </p><p> Ben se quedó mirando el libro que Han había llevado, de un tal Richard Siken, con un tornado de emociones encontradas que se transparentaban en su rostro ¿Estaba enojado porque era demasiado tarde? ¿Estaba feliz de que hubiese sido Han el que había cedido? </p><p> El silencio prolongado comenzó a preocuparla.  </p><p> “Hablé con Luke, dice que eres un demonio” soltó sin pausas.  </p><p> Esto lo distrajo lo suficiente como para devolverlo al presente. Emitió una risa sardónica. </p><p> “No me sorprende.” Levantó una ceja con desdén. </p><p> Ella le dio un golpe en el hombro. </p><p> “Comienzas a cooperar o conseguiré a un exorcista para que se deshaga de ti.” </p><p> “Bien, pero si debo hacer flotar jarrones o escribir paredes con sangre, me retiro.” Amenazó, apuntándole con el índice para enfatizar. </p><p> “Me contó lo que sucedió entre-” </p><p> “¿Rey? ¡Rey!” la llamó una voz familiar. </p><p> La aludida se giró en dirección Finn, no sin antes percatarse de como Ben se estiraba para guardarse el libro en el bolsillo del sobretodo. Bolsillos de hombre, un privilegio más de tantos. </p><p> El muchacho venía corriendo torpemente desde la callejuela central, la bici que llevaba al costado le dificultaba el paso. </p><p> “Hola Finn ¿todavía en bici como el resto de los plebeyos?” sonrió Rey brillantemente. </p><p> “<i>Dos semanas</i>” contestó de malas. Luego dirigió la vista a un punto detrás de su espalda y Rey sintió el mundo detenerse un buen minuto. “Hola ¿Qué tal? Soy Finn Pryde, amigo de Rey.” Extendió la mano morena. </p><p> En cámara lenta, conteniendo el aliento, Rey escuchó las pisadas a su espalda acercarse y una mano pálida extenderse y estrechar la de su amigo. La realidad regresó a su velocidad normal, aunque la cabeza de la joven ahora estaba echando humo. </p><p> “Un gusto, Soy B-” </p><p> “¡VAN! Se llama eh... Revan.” Se aclaró la garganta, incómoda. </p><p> Los dos muchachos se quedaron a medio saludo observándola con dos sonrisas muy diferentes. La de Finn le decía ‘chica, tranquilízate’, y la de Ben era de alguien demasiado divertido con la situación. Se soltaron y Ben asintió. </p><p> “Como decía, me llamo <i>Revan</i>, pero me dicen Van.” Continuó la presentación, estirando su nuevo nombre a propósito, para desquiciarla. “Y soy el novio de Rey.” </p><p> El corazón se le saltó un latido. </p><p> “Curioso, nunca mencionó a un novio ni nada parecido.” Finn se rascó la barbilla fingiendo pensar. </p><p> <i>¡Finn!</i> Quiso retarlo por la descarada mentira. </p><p> “Pues a mí no me mencionó a ningún Finch” replicó Ben, cayendo por la obvia treta de su amigo. Probablemente se daba cuenta de lo que Finn estaba haciendo, pero su orgullo le impedía comportarse de manera madura. </p><p> “Finch seguro que no, pero <i>Finn</i>, osea yo, osea su mejor amigo-”  </p><p> “Ok.” Se paró en medio de ambos como un escudo humano. “Ya es bastante tarde ¿Por qué no te adelantas y vas al instituto?” </p><p> A su amigo le tomó exactamente dos segundos leer sus intenciones. </p><p> “¿No estarás pensando en escaquearte hoy?” Ante la falta de respuesta agregó con urgencia. “Recuerda que hoy tenemos el examen de historia.” </p><p> “¿Eso era hoy?” chilló olvidando todos sus dilemas sobrenaturales por un momento. Después de todo, los estudios le importaban <i>algo</i>. “Mierda, mierda, mierda.” </p><p> Comenzó a caminar rumbo a su propia bici, sintiendo que de repente le habían llenado el cerebro de petazetas por un lado, y le habían vaciado todo lo que sabía del medioevo por el otro. </p><p> “Lo harás bien, tranquila” dijo Ben a su lado. </p><p> Rey ya tenía un pie en el pedal, se estiró para besar la mejilla de ‘su novio’.  </p><p> “Tengo más probabilidades de que me salga un Patronus corpóreo, pero gracias.” </p><p> “La magia no existe, Rey.”   </p><p> “Lo sé, Be- Van.” </p><p> Él sonrió como el rufián que era y retrocedió un paso para liberarle el camino. </p><p> “Buena suerte.” </p><p> Finn comenzó a andar y echó un saludo sobre el hombro. </p><p> “Nos vemos por ahí, Revan. Un gusto conocerte.” </p><p> Rey se despidió también y alcanzó a su amigo. </p><p> “Ustedes los hombres son increíbles.”  </p><p> “Ey, no te enojes, estábamos midiendo intelectos” rio Finn. </p><p>  <i>Intelectos, si claro.</i>   </p><p> “Por cierto” continuó hablando. “Que punto de encuentro extraño el de ustedes ¿Qué estaban haciendo en la tumba del chico Solo?” </p><p> Rey comenzó a pedalear más rápido, hasta adelantarse lo suficiente para fingir que no había escuchado. <i>Ante la duda, huye.</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pequeño disclaimer: tengan en cuenta la edad que tienen Ben y Rey en este cap. Las cosas que dicen o hacen son representativas de esto. Van a decir o hacer cosas cuestionables, y ese es el punto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Quiero decir, escuché algunas historias sobre el tipo. Nada que me haya despertado la curiosidad ¿sabes? No quiero ser grosero, pero todo ese tema parece una lata de gusanos.” Finn no había parado de hablar de Ben Solo, de la leyenda que había alrededor de su figura, en todo el maldito camino. Rey deseaba que se callara de una buena vez. “Es un caso en el que puedo decir que me gusta no saber. Los chicos del equipo dicen que un cocodrilo se comió el cuerpo y encontraron solo su cabeza-” </p><p> “¡Finn!” lo cortó furiosa. </p><p> “Lo siento, eso fue insensible. Los chicos del equipo dicen muchas estupideces.” </p><p> “Eso no quiere decir que debas repetirlas tú.”  </p><p> “Cierto. Hablando del equipo ¿iras al juego el viernes?” </p><p> Rey dejó que el viento frío la calmara un poco. No era culpa de su amigo que ella estuviese tan metida emocionalmente en un tema aparentemente lejano. </p><p> “Por supuesto ¿Cuándo he faltado?” contestó suavemente. </p><p> El sonido del pedaleo de las bicis fue lo único que llenó el aire por unos minutos. Cuando Finn volvió a hablar, el tono despreocupado de hace un rato había sido reemplazado por uno tembloroso y casi tímido. </p><p> “Crees que... ¿Crees que puedes convencer a Rose de que vaya?” </p><p> “Sí, claro” ironizó. “También le diré que comience a usar maquillaje que testea en animales.”  </p><p> Rose estaba en contra del ‘sistema lava cerebros’ de la educación americana, el capitalismo, las boy bands y el maltrato animal. Era muy apasionada al respecto. El deporte organizado estaba definitivamente dentro de la primera categoría. </p><p> Al ver que su amigo se desinflaba tanto, le dio un poco de culpa ¿Desde cuándo a Finn le importaba que Rose vaya a sus juegos?  </p><p> “Haré lo posible por convencerla” prometió para animarlo. Intentarlo no le haría daño a nadie. </p><p> Llegaron al instituto.  </p><p> Rey caminó cabizbaja, renunciando a toda esperanza de repasar algo pues habían llegado justos para la segunda campana. </p><p> Mientras hacía caso a las indicaciones de sacar solo lápiz y goma, se mentalizaba de cómo pediría que la dejaran hacer algún trabajo para créditos extras. Tanto mentir sobre trabajos prácticos lo había vuelto una realidad. </p><p> El profesor Ematt pasó por los pupitres dejando las hojas. Regresó a su escritorio al frente y dejó la pila de hojas restantes encima. Tomó asiento y comenzó a explicar lo típico ‘no copiar, rellenar el círculo, solo marcar una opción’, cuando la puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Los tubos fluorescentes parpadearon, cosa que a nadie le llamó la atención. Era una escuela pública después de todo.  </p><p> Entonces, como la decena de otras veces que había aparecido, igual de casualmente, igual de guapo e igual de imposible, Ben entró al aula. </p><p> Rey se arrojó al borde del asiento, abriendo los ojos como platos ¿En verdad estaba ahí? Echó un vistazo a Finn, para cerciorarse de que no había perdido la chaveta por completo y ahora sí estaba alucinando. Finn estaba con la boca entreabierta y el rostro arrugado en la expresión más estupefacta que jamás había visto. Así que él también lo estaba viendo, ok. </p><p> El resto de sus compañeros se veían igual de aburridos que siempre. Excepto por un par que se tomaban en serio sus estudios que se veían nerviosos, pero eso era todo. </p><p> Se paseó por el frente del salón examinando todo como si se tratara de una galería de arte. Se cruzó de brazos y se acercó al rostro del viejo profesor. </p><p> “¿Cuantos años pasaron? Se ve tan <i>viejo</i>” murmuró sin molestarse en bajar la voz. </p><p> El profesor finalizó las indicaciones como si nada. Porque para él, nada estaba pasando. </p><p> Finn comenzó a echar miradas consternadas en su dirección, pasando la vista de Ben a ella en un frenesí que le iba a quebrar el cuello. </p><p> “Qué demonios” se le escapó. </p><p> “Señor Pryde, mantenga el silencio.” Lo retó Ematt. </p><p> “Sí, <i>señor Pryde</i>. O le van a quitar la hoja.” Se sumó Ben enderezándose desde el frente, como si él fuese el profesor. </p><p> “Tú cállate” exclamó Finn indignado. </p><p> Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él unánimes, Ematt incluido.  </p><p> “¿Disculpe?” no podía creer que uno de sus mejores alumnos le estuviera hablando de ese modo. </p><p> “¡Me lo decía a mí! Lo siento, señor Ematt. Le pregunté la fecha y lo distraje.” Saltó Rey en su defensa.  </p><p> Consiguió a aplacarlo y le envió una mirada asesina a Ben. </p><p> “Bueno, suficiente. Concéntrense en el examen por favor.” Se rascó la cabellera blanca como la nieve y se apoyó en su escritorio en claro lenguaje corporal de ‘no me pagan lo suficiente’. </p><p> Ben, complacido con el pequeño caos que había desatado, caminó hasta su pupitre. Asegurándose de empujar un par de hojas de los chicos de los primeros asientos al piso. Sus compañeros se apresuraron a levantarlas, mirando confundidos en dirección de la ventana cerrada. </p><p> Rey lo esperó con los codos apoyados en la mesa, las manos entrelazadas y una expresión que con suerte expresaría que se estaba metiendo en problemas. </p><p> Finn estaba a punto de tener un colapso mental. Mantuvo la vista fija en Ben hasta que no tuvo más remedio que concentrarse en el examen delante suyo. La necesidad de excelencia académica ganando la pulseada con su desconcierto. </p><p> El joven alborotador llego hasta ella y apoyó la mano en el respaldo de su silla. Se acuclilló al lado, quedando demasiado cerca. </p><p> «Eres un idiota» escribió en un borde del papel. </p><p> “Así agradeces que venga a salvarte de un insuficiente” dijo lastimero, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Seré bueno y te voy a ayudar igual.” </p><p> Movió la hoja para tener un mejor ángulo para leer.  </p><p> Su rostro estaba apenas a unos centímetros, podía contar cada uno de sus lunares. Una distracción con todas las letras, si las había. </p><p> Para su gran sorpresa, Ben tenía razón y logró recordar la mayoría de las cosas que habían visto del medioevo. Él la ayudaba a razonar las opciones, pero evitaba decirle directamente la respuesta. Cada tanto, Finn robaba vistazos en su dirección. </p><p> Pese a lo extraño de todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía evitar sentirse contenta de que Ben estuviese ahí. Acompañándola en algo tan común como un examen. Se preocupaba por ella. </p><p>  Entregó el examen sintiéndose bastante bien consigo misma. Ben se despidió con un ‘nos vemos más tarde’ y salió del salón. Apenas sonó la campana Finn se abalanzó sobre ella. </p><p> “¿QUÉ CARAJO ACABA DE-?” comenzó a increparla. </p><p> Ella lo tomó del brazo, le indicó con una seña que callara y lo arrastró a volantas hasta la biblioteca. </p><p> Que poco había durado la falsa identidad de ‘Revan’. La única opción viable ahora era decirle la verdad a su amigo. Fue directo a la sección de anuarios. Tomó el del 2003-2004. </p><p> “Finn” habló con autoridad. Debía hacerlo si quería que la tomara en serio. “Sé que crees en Dios, los ángeles, los milagros y todo eso. Pues llegó la hora de que ejercites tu fe.” </p><p> Buscó en los de último año y en efecto, ahí estaba el pequeño retrato. Como era de esperarse, el pretencioso había escogido una frase en latín para su cita <i>‘Ars longa, vita brevis’</i>. Más tarde ya buscaría el significado. </p><p> Finn la observaba escéptico, con una ceja levantada y claramente molesto de que no llegara al punto más rápido. </p><p> “Hace un rato, en la clase, nadie más que tú y yo reaccionó a que alguien entre y haga lo que le plazca. Eso no es normal.” </p><p> “Pff ni que lo digas” bufó. </p><p> “Ellos no reaccionaron porque no lo podían ni ver ni escuchar. Lo sé porque, en casa, Maz reaccionó más o menos igual.” </p><p> Finn largó una risotada “Estás de coña ¿verdad? Me vas a decir que tiene super poderes.” Apenas lograba hablar por culpa del ataque de risa. “Su poder debe ser tener unos padres millonarios o algún apellido privilegiado. Para que lo dejen salirse así con la suya.”  </p><p> Se secó las lágrimas mientras el ataque remitía. Rey permaneció impasible. </p><p> “Estuvo buena, Rey. Tú y Revan se llevan el premio a la broma del año.” </p><p> “Su nombre no es Revan.” Extendió el anuario abierto delante de ella, señalando la foto con el índice. “Es Ben Solo.” </p><p> Lentamente, la sonrisa se fue esfumando de su rostro hasta que quedó pálido y boquiabierto.  </p><p> “Es igualito” susurró sin desviar la vista. </p><p> “Es <i>él</i>.” </p><p> “Mm-mm” negó vigorosamente con la cabeza. “Nop, no, y no. Tienes un sentido del humor retorcido, amiga, esto no es nada gracioso. No.”  </p><p> “A mí sí me parece gracioso” dijo de repente una voz masculina detrás de Rey. </p><p> Finn levantó la vista y pegó un salto alejándose, chocando con la estantería allí. </p><p> Abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces. Miraba a Ben como si estuviera viéndolo por primera vez, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. </p><p> Convencer a Finn de que no le estaba jugando una broma pesada llevó media hora. Convencerlo de que no había enloquecido, de que esto en verdad estaba pasando, llevó media hora más. Tal era el nivel de exaltación del muchacho que ni se le pasó por la cabeza que estaban saltándose horas de clase. </p><p> Finalmente se derrumbó en una silla y la observó con entendimiento de lo que esto implicaba.  </p><p> “Estamos jodidos. Estamos mega, archi, <i>realmente</i> jodidos.” </p><p> Rey tomó asiento en la silla opuesta. Al fin tenía a alguien para hablar de esto, además de Ben, claro. </p><p> “Creo que Ben puede contactarse con nosotros por un motivo.” </p><p> “Porque estamos malditos” dijo desolado. </p><p> “Estoy literalmente a dos metros” protestó Ben por la falta de tacto. Estaba apoyado en una estantería cercana, de brazos cruzados. Durante toda la charla se había limitado a confirmar las evidencias que la joven había ido enumerando. </p><p> “Exacto.” Replicó Finn señalándolo con la mano enfáticamente.  </p><p> “Finn” suplicó. “Vamos, debes ayudarme a ayudarlo.” </p><p> El joven suavizó su expresión, aunque el pesimismo no fue a ningún lado. </p><p> “Siempre cuentas conmigo ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? ¿Cuál es la gran comisión?” </p><p> “Bueno” se encogió desalentada. “Todavía no lo sé.” </p><p> “Rey” echó una mirada a Ben antes de continuar sin animosidad alguna. Al contrario, hablaba con lástima. “Mira, cariño, yo puedo ayudarlos. Quiero ayudarte, pero ¿Cómo sabes que hay una misión oculta? ¿Y si todo esto es una especie de prueba divina? Puede que no haya nada que hacer.” Se dirigió directamente a Ben. “Quiero decir, sin ofender, ya estás... bueno... tú sabes” </p><p> “No me ofendo. Y es cierto.” Ben se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento en la punta entre ellos. “Entiendo de esto lo mismo que tú. Aunque odio admitirlo, coincido con Finn.” </p><p> Verlos así tan de acuerdo y ambos echándole miradas de ‘pobrecilla’ era peor que verlos a punto de reñir. Sobre todo, era detestable el punto sobre el cual estaban de acuerdo.  </p><p> Se puso de pie de golpe. </p><p> “Veremos.” Los miró con desdén. “Si me disculpan, tengo clases a las que asistir.” </p><p> ~ </p><p> “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” preguntó Ben malhumorado. </p><p> “No eres el único que puede aparecerse de improviso en la casa de los demás.” </p><p> Rey caminaba decidida el camino a la puerta principal de la casa de los Organa – Solo. Por supuesto, Ben ya estaba allí, simplemente había aparecido. </p><p> “Vengo a investigar. Tú mismo dijiste que no recuerdas que pasó después de tu graduación, lo que me parece muy extraño. Quizás mi misión es que recuerdes, y para eso ¿Qué mejor lugar que tu casa?” </p><p> Había estado todo el día planeando su siguiente paso, qué enfoque tomar. Decidió enfrentar la realidad en toda su fealdad. Cueste lo que cueste. </p><p> Iba a tocar el timbre, pero Ben la tomó por la cintura y la arrastró junto con él. </p><p> “¡Ey!”  </p><p> “Tienes más chances de encontrar algo si no saben que estás allí.”  </p><p> Rodearon la casa hasta una cerca lateral, Ben la saltó y abrió desde el otro lado. </p><p> “Si tu plan es que cometa allanamiento de morada, paso.” </p><p> “No puede ser allanamiento de morada si es mi casa en primer lugar, Rey.” Hizo un gesto con el brazo, invitándola a pasar. </p><p> El patio trasero de la casa era impresionante. Tenía una piscina olímpica, garaje separado y hasta una casa de huéspedes. La figura de Han surgió de esta última, seguido de su amigo del tamaño de una montaña. </p><p> Rey se arrojó detrás de un arbusto para ocultarse. </p><p> “Ya te digo, se lo pagué en enero y me sigue cobrando. Es un canalla.” Iba quejándose mientras abría la puerta del garaje. El Halcón estaba adentro. </p><p> “Podrías dejar de hacer negocios con canallas. Estás viejo para tantos rodeos” razonó Chewie. </p><p> “¿Viejo? ¿VIEJO?...” </p><p> Lo que sea que Han contestó, jamás llegó a oídos de la joven porque se metieron al auto, arrancó y se perdió de vista por el camino de gravilla. </p><p> Se percató de que Ben no se había movido en absoluto.  </p><p> Estaba mirando en la dirección donde su padre había estado hace un segundo, hacia el garaje ahora vacío. Tenía el entrecejo arrugado y las manos apretadas en puños. Sin embargo, no era enojo lo que había en sus facciones, era impotencia. </p><p> “¿Ben?”  </p><p> La bruma se evaporó de su mirada. Le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Rey se aseguró de entrelazar sus dedos en vez de soltarlo. </p><p> <i>Estoy aquí.</i>  </p><p> Con cuidado de no pisar las hojas secas que habían perdido los arces del patio, caminaron hasta la puerta trasera. Ben rebuscó en el marco de la puerta hasta dar con una llave de repuesto. </p><p> Entraron y el muchacho la guió al primer piso, donde estaban las habitaciones. Abrió a la última puerta a la derecha. Soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo, al parecer aliviado por la vista. </p><p> Era una habitación común y corriente, con una estantería que ocupaba una pared entera, repleta de libros. Las paredes tenían pegados posters de bandas punk que Rey jamás había escuchado y papeles con anotaciones en prolija caligrafía. Sobre el escritorio había un ordenador que pertenecía a un museo a estas alturas, y una caja de archivo cerrada. En la pared encima de este había numerosas repisas rebozando listones, trofeos y diplomas. Tenía una puerta doble de vidrio que salía al balcón que rodeaba la casa.   </p><p> Rey caminó hasta la cama y pasó la mano sobre los cobertores azules. Parecían frescos. De hecho, todo parecía impoluto y si no fuese porque las cosas estaban tan fuera de época, podría pensar que alguien todavía habitaba allí.   </p><p> “Todo esto se siente tan...tú.” Le sonrió sobre el hombro. </p><p> El respondió con una sonrisa débil.  </p><p> “Siento que estuve aquí esta mañana. Que me puse-” Abrió el placard y de la puerta colgaba una toga y sombrero de graduación. Tomó la borla pasando los dedos por los hilos amarillos. “Esto. Que fui a la ceremonia, que me dieron mi diploma...” </p><p> “¿Y luego?” preguntó suavemente. </p><p> “Nada. No recuerdo haber regresado a cambiarme la ropa, por ejemplo.” </p><p> Rey fue hasta el ordenador y lo encendió. La máquina comenzó a hacer un ruido como una bestia milenaria levantándose de un sueño de cientos de años. La pantalla demoró más de lo que estaba acostumbrada. </p><p> “Windows xp” leyó el antiguo sistema operativo con una sonrisa socarrona. “Impresionante.” </p><p> Esta vez Ben sonrió en verdad y fue hasta ella. </p><p> “Era tecnología de punta en su momento.” </p><p> Ingresó una contraseña en el teclado y se abrió el escritorio. El fondo de pantalla era el escudo de la universidad de Princeton. Verlo fue como un baldazo de agua helada.  </p><p> Que poco lo conocía su familia si ni siquiera sabían que tenía tanto interés en Princeton. Esto le recordó otra parte de la conversación con Luke. </p><p> “Felicidades, por cierto. Te aceptaron.”  </p><p> “Sí, y no gracias al traidor de Luke. Eso seguro.” </p><p> “Mencionó a otro... ¿asesor? ¿Mentor? Lo siento, nunca presté demasiada atención al tema de la universidad. No sé cómo les llaman.” </p><p> “¿Por qué no?” parecía más interesado en ella que en contestar su pregunta.  </p><p> Le sorprendió que le importara.  </p><p> “Pues, hasta hace unos meses mi máxima preocupación era no quedarme sin comida en una mesa de 15 niños.” Bromeó. Al ver que Ben endurecía el ceño se dio cuenta que quizás no era la anécdota graciosa que había pretendido. “No era tan terrible, olvida lo que dije. Me refiero a que no estoy hecha de esa madera.” </p><p> “¿Qué madera?” presionó. </p><p> Rey suspiró molesta de que la estuviera haciendo decirlo en voz alta. </p><p> “De las que van a la universidad. No soy de esa clase. Me gustaría serlo, pero no soy lo suficientemente...” dejó la frase incompleta. Pues lo que en verdad quería decir era que ella, <i>toda ella</i> era insuficiente. Era pequeña e insignificante en un mundo repleto de redes de contactos, familiares, historias, pasado y sueños a futuro. Ella sentía que pendía de un hilo. Descartable. Podía ser cortada de la trama en cualquier momento. </p><p> “Rey, eres jodidamente inteligente, puedes ir a cualquier universidad que se te dé la gana.” Se aproximó a ella, hablándole con vehemencia, escribiendo las palabras en su espíritu. La voz le temblaba a causa de la frustración. Se veía desesperado por hacerla entender. “Pero eso es lo de menos. Eres impresionante. No hay nadie, <i>nada</i> como tú. Lo sabes ¿verdad?” </p><p> Le creyó ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Cuando la miraba como si ella pusiera el sol y las estrellas en el cielo. La visión se le nubló con lágrimas. Apartó la cara, avergonzada por la reacción. Ofensas o golpes, los podía recibir sin chistar. Pero esto, esto que le llenaba el alma y la hacía querer soñar, era demasiado. Se pasó el dorso de la mano para secárselas. De repente los brazos de Ben la rodearon y la presionó contra su pecho. Todo estaba bien cuando él estaba cerca. </p><p> “Soy muy malo con las palabras. Ya te habrás dado cuenta.” </p><p> “Todo lo contrario.”  </p><p> Por más que deseaba quedarse allí toda la vida, no podía olvidar cual era el motivo por el que habían venido. </p><p> “Dime de ese mentor tuyo.” </p><p> Ben se alejó, extrañado por la pregunta. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas como indio. </p><p> “¿Cornelius? No hay mucho que decir en verdad. Nos conocimos por un golpe de suerte y fue tan amable conmigo porque había sido amigo de mi abuelo. Me ayudó muchísimo. Lo que es una locura porque es una eminencia en ciencias políticas. No te das una idea de lo mucho que sabe.” </p><p> La manera en la que comenzó a hablar del tipo removió algo incómodo en su interior. Le recordaba a la ciega devoción de los religiosos fanáticos ¡Pero este era Ben! Él era brillante y un cínico nato. Jamás depositaría tanta confianza en alguien. </p><p> “Él te ayudo con Princeton.” Lo incitó. </p><p> “Sí, y con otras cosas” contestó evasivo. </p><p> Ella fue casualmente a la cama y se acostó boca abajo al lado del joven, apoyando los codos sobre el colchón y el mentón sobre los puños, como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo. </p><p> “¿Cosas como qué?” </p><p> “Como te dije, era amigo de mi abuelo. Me ayudó a encontrarme con mi herencia, mi <i>verdadera</i> herencia. No las mentiras insulsas que me quisieron hacer tragar mis padres y Luke.” su expresión fue tomando el aspecto turbio de un cielo tormentoso. Destellos de una parte de él que permanecía enterrada la mayoría del tiempo. O, más que enterrada, al acecho. Lo detestaba. </p><p> “Tus padres deben haber querido protegerte, me imagino.” </p><p> “Me doy cuenta de lo que estás haciendo” dijo con una sonrisa de lado. </p><p> Rey contestó abriendo grandes los ojos, en plan ‘¿Yo?’. </p><p> “Estás buscando sospechosos. Pero lamento decepcionarte, el profesor Cornelius es el único honesto de toda esta historia. Mis padres por otro lado...” </p><p> “Oh vamos, no estarás diciendo-” la voz le temblaba de solo pensar en las implicancias de lo que estaba escuchando. </p><p> “No digo que sean asesinos, Sherlock. Digo que me hicieron bastante mierda la cabeza por querer ocultarme nuestra historia familiar. Mi abuelo era muy parecido a mí, quizás si me hubiese enterado antes... quizás no me hubiese sentido tan fuera de lugar. Quizás no hubiese sido todo tan terrible todo el tiempo.”  </p><p> La posibilidad quedó flotando en el aire viciado de una habitación que pasaba demasiado tiempo cerrada. Otro error, otro futuro abortado. Ojalá al costado de cada persona hubiese un contador de vidas como en los video juegos. En vez de vidas debería mostrar las veces que podías meter la pata. Seríamos más cuidadosos entonces. </p><p> De nuevo volvían a la posibilidad de que todo fuese como decían aquellos diarios viejos. </p><p> “¿Te sentías terrible ese día? El último que recuerdas.” Preguntó girándose para dedicarle toda su atención, apoyando la mejilla sobre el puño cerrado.  </p><p> Lo pensó antes de negar con la cabeza. </p><p> “Pensé algo como ‘libre al fin’ cuando me dieron el maldito diploma” relató apreciando la ironía.  </p><p> Rey dejó caer la cabeza derrotada, hundiendo la cara en el colchón. </p><p> “Te deberías haber tomado un autobus directo a Nueva Jersey, idiota.” Protestó de manera infantil. </p><p> Ben exhaló una risa y le masajeó la espalda en círculos, de manera consoladora. </p><p> “Quien te dice que una parte de mi espíritu no esté allá ahora. No sabemos cómo funciona esto. Diablos, todavía estoy a tiempo, me puedo teletransportar si quiero.” Especulaba despreocupado. </p><p> Para él todo aquello era un juego. Había sido un día largo y Rey estaba entrando en déficit de energía emocional. Le saltaron el mal carácter y las lágrimas al mismo tiempo. </p><p> “Si me dejas, te mato” refunfuñó contra el edredón. </p><p> Con la cara oculta no podía ver la expresión de Ben, pero si tenía que apostar, apostaba que había rodado la mandíbula, incómodo por haberla hecho llorar. Aunque no era su culpa para nada. La culpa era del universo por llevarla a volar tan cerca del sol, con alas de material inflamable. </p><p> Ben se acostó a su lado, pasándole el brazo por la espalda y presionando el rostro contra su hombro. </p><p> “Solo existo cuando estoy contigo. Antes que dejarte, me mu-” </p><p> Rey se giró y lo silencio con un casto beso en los labios.  </p><p> “Solo quédate. Nada más” susurró mirándolo a los ojos. </p><p> “Puedo hacer eso.” </p><p> ~ </p><p> Minutos u horas después, Rey despertó desorientada. Le costó descifrar donde estaba. Con los ojos entrecerrados examinó la habitación casi a oscuras. Los trofeos, los posters, la toga, era la habitación de Ben. Pero Ben no estaba allí, por ningún lado.  </p><p> Estaba yendo directo a la puerta cuando se le ocurrió que esta era una oportunidad dorada. Regresó al escritorio y abrió la caja de archivo. Estaba repleta de cuadernos con anotaciones del muchacho. Seguramente eran los que había usado la policía y los habían devuelto así al finalizar la investigación. </p><p> Hojas y hojas de su alma, sus confesiones en forma de prosa desnudas ante los ojos del mundo. Por mucho que quería agarrar la caja entera, sabía que era impráctico y no encontraría nada que la policía no hubiese visto ya. En cambio, se fijó en el ordenador.  </p><p> ¿La gente se comunicaba con emails en el 2004 verdad? </p><p> Abrió la casilla de emails, <i>gracias por la contraseña, Ben</i>. Y procedió a escarbar entre la chatarra. Era una experta. </p><p> Las conversaciones con ese tal cornelius-s@aol.edu eran lo único que se repetía con cierta frecuencia.  </p><p> Tener que defenderse solita en un mundo de ratas ayudaba a desarrollar un sexto sentido para detectar personas de dudosas intenciones. Su sexto sentido ahora estaba sonando a todo volumen, con luces intermitentes rojas y todo. </p><p> <i>Lo siento, Ben. En esto te equivocas.</i> </p><p> Filtró las conversaciones y se las reenvió a ella misma. Así podría leerlas en casa de Maz.  </p><p> Se escabulló entre las sombras hasta alcanzar la puerta principal. La casa era demasiado grande como para andar rondando por ahí buscando la puerta trasera. Tendría que echarse una carrera a través del bien iluminado hall y rezar que no hubiese nadie en las salas contiguas, que no llegaba a ver. </p><p> Aguzó el oído y casi segura de que estaba sola, se arrojó hacia la puerta. En su nerviosismo la abrió de un tirón sin quitar el pasador. El ruido de la cadena tironeando madera fue apenas un tintineo, pero le pareció un estruendo. Sudando, cerró la puerta con cuidado. Logró quitar el pasador y lo soltó controlando hasta el sonido de su propia respiración.  </p><p> <i>Ya casi. </i></p><p> “¿Rey?” preguntó la dueña de casa a sus espaldas. </p><p> <i>Mierda.</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las gradas rebozaban de público vibrante. Rostros pintados, carteles en mano y dedos de goma del color del equipo que alentaban: blanco y negro los Stormtroopers, amarillo y rojo para los Royals de la academia Naberrie. El frío no amedrentaba a nadie, este era el evento deportivo del pueblo por excelencia. </p><p> Kaydel tenía una S gigante pintada en una mejilla y una T en la otra. Levantó el brazo para llamar la atención de Rey, que recién llegaba. </p><p> “¡Te guardamos un lugar!” la saludó por encima de los cánticos. </p><p> Al lado de ella estaban Luther Agnon, un brabucón de cabello y cejas negras como su alma, al que normalmente trataba de evadir. Lo que era difícil considerando que era el novio de Tallissan “Tallie”, que era mejor amiga de Kaydel. Para completar el grupo, estaba Beau, su interés amoroso frustrado de principio de año. Las cosas seguían siendo raras entre ellos. </p><p> “Gracias.” Tomó asiento y se dejó colocar glitter en los pómulos por parte de Tallie. Eran rituales de niñas que debía aceptar para encajar.  </p><p> Cuando la muchacha se sintió satisfecha con su decoración, la soltó con una sonrisa orgullosa. Regresó a sentarse al lado de su novio. </p><p> “Estás preciosa. Hasta los estirados de Naberrie caerán a tus pies” canturreó batiendo de su hombro lustrosa cabellera rubia. </p><p> Rey dudaba mucho que un poco de plástico reflectante fuese a transformarla en una belleza. Igual rió de buena gana. </p><p> “Sí, ya que eres demasiado buena para tus compañeros de clase” bromeó Agnon con expresión malévola, levantando una ceja en dirección de Beau. </p><p> Beau se hundió en su chaqueta como una tortuga. Tallie le golpeó el brazo a Agnon. </p><p> “Sé bueno con Rey, es de los nuestros.” Le guiñó el ojo. </p><p> “¿Lo es?” murmuró Beau lo suficientemente bajo como para fingir que había dicho otra cosa si le pedían que repitiera. </p><p> Kaydel, mientras tanto, comía palomitas de maíz observando el intercambio. Era una gran muchacha, pero nadie le ganaba en cotilla. Silenciosa y letal. </p><p> Rey mantuvo la boca cerrada. No les daría el gusto de morder carnada tan obvia.  </p><p> Para su gran fortuna, los equipos entraron al campo en medio de vítores y música de la banda del instituto Naberrie. Estaban jugando de visitantes en su campo significativamente más lujoso. </p><p> Su visión se dirigió como un imán a Finn. Gritó su nombre sumándose al clamor del público. El joven levantó la mirada y cuando la vio saludó con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que desfalleció cuando notó quien faltaba. Rey se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa. </p><p> Había intentado a convencer a Rose por todos los modos, pero era una piedra inamovible. Mejor le hubiese ido convenciendo a Luke de blasfemar, o a Leia de dejar de trabajar. Hablando de ella, estaba en los ‘palcos’ en la parte baja de las gradas. Se veía graciosa, toda formal vestida con su traje de chaqueta, y un gran sombrero de goma espuma en forma balón con los colores del equipo. </p><p> A pesar de la apariencia inofensiva, podía infundir miedo en los corazones de quienes estaban en la mira de su furia. Por eso mismo, porque lo había visto de primera mano la noche de la cena fatídica, había temido por su vida antes de ayer. Cuando la había sorprendido en plena huida después de haberse colado en su casa. </p><p> ~ </p><p> “¿Rey?” </p><p> Se volvió lentamente, ganando tiempo para componer la expresión en algo que no fuese la franca admisión de culpa que era en ese instante.  </p><p> “Hola, Leia” saludó en tono compungido. La mentira que tendría que usar en instantes, se estaba formando en su cabeza más rápido que un Transformer cambiando de forma. </p><p> Al estar enfrentadas, tenía vista completa de su atuendo. De todos los días, justo hoy había elegido vestir la sudadera de Ben. Leia parpadeó varias veces, como asegurándose de lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. ¿Reconocía una prenda de su hijo ocho años después? Fue un segundo en el que Rey pensó que estaba acabada.  </p><p> “Que sorpresa verte por aquí ¿Han te invitó?” inquirió sin volver a prestarle atención a la sudadera. </p><p>Rey exhaló imperceptiblemente. Era una prenda muy común después de todo.  </p><p> “No, lo siento muchísimo, pero me metí sin permiso.” Regla número 1 de una buena mentira, usa la verdad lo máximo que puedas. “Vine a devolverle a Han las herramientas que me prestó. El garaje estaba abierto así que las dejé ahí. Luego se me ocurrió que sería grosero dejarlas sin agradecerle antes. Entré pensando que estaría por aquí, ya que había dejado esa puerta también abierta. Me perdí y bueno, por eso estoy aquí.”  </p><p> Decoró el relato con expresión inocente, que esperó se viera como admisión de un error. Actuación moderada era la segunda regla. Podías sacar a la chica problemática de Arizona, pero las malas mañas no podías sacarlas de ella. </p><p> La cara de Leia cambió del desconcierto al entretenimiento. Aquel rostro amable que tan bien le sentaba. Había caído. </p><p> “Oh cariño ¿No te dijo? Esa caja de herramientas la compró justamente para ti. Es un regalo.” </p><p> Aunque ya había sospechado que era un regalo, no imaginaba que se la había <i>comprado</i>. Se quedó si palabras. </p><p> “Te digo qué: quédate a cenar y luego te llevamos a casa ¿Qué me dices?” </p><p> La cena pasó sin sobresaltos; un éxito. Rey comió hasta el hartazgo y rio hasta que le dolió el estómago. Además, el amigo barbudo de Han seguía de visita y servía de amortiguador a la tensión que saltaba de a momentos entre la pareja. Han y Leia eran increíbles, demasiado buenos para ser verdad. Y ella <i>sabía</i> la verdad. </p><p> Qué manera extraña tenía la mente de funcionar. Cuando estaba con Ben, los resentía por haberlo lastimado. Mas, al estar con ellos, un velo color de rosa se desplegaba delante de sus ojos. Y lo único que deseaba era que la quisieran, aunque sea un poquito de lo mucho que ella los quería. </p><p> Al final de la noche, ya ni recordaban como es que Rey había aparecido en primer lugar. Por lo que la caja de herramientas no resurgió, afortunadamente. Habría sido un poco más difícil encontrar una excusa de porque la caja había ‘desaparecido’ del garaje al que nunca había ido en primer lugar. </p><p> Llegó a casa de Maz tan cansada que apenas atinó a hacer algo de tarea y quedarse dormida sobre el escritorio. Los emails de Cornelius quedaron olvidados en su casilla de mensajes. </p><p> ~ </p><p> Ahora mismo Leia charlaba con la profesora Jyn Andor. Ambas se veían de buen humor, abandonando cargos y formalidades, para fundirse con el fervor general por el juego. De pronto, Jyn hizo un gesto y Leia se giró para enfrentar lo que le había señalado. Un hombre alto, calvo y de traje que seguro costaba más que la mesada de un año entero, acababa de subir al palco. Con su mejor expresión de política respetable Leia extendió la mano y se saludaron educadamente. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado en la mujer, pues no regresó a su comportamiento relajado de hace unos segundos. De lejos se notaba la rigidez de su postura, como si estuviera lista para algo ¿Para qué? Rey no lo sabía, solo que no era nada bueno. </p><p> El hombre saludó a varios otros que apoyaban a los Royals, ignorando a los demás profesores o directivos de la secundaria pública de Hannah.  </p><p> El silbato sonó agudo y Rey regresó la atención al campo. El primer cuarto había comenzado. </p><p> El juego era la definición de ‘fuerza imparable contra objeto inamovible’. Los minutos se arrastraban tediosos y los Stormtroopers apenas lograban avanzar un par de yardas. Todos los pases eran interceptados y los corredores placados directo al pasto apenas cogían el balón. Los Royals tenían una ofensa lamentable, pero su defensa parecía la gran muralla China.  </p><p> Llegó el entretiempo, y el hombre con pinta de mafioso italiano se dirigió a la salida. Leia lo siguió. Rey olía que había algo allí. Con los ojos entrecerrados, fijos en el desconocido alejándose, comenzó a abrirse paso entre el gentío. </p><p> La salida del campo tenía un largo camino que se dividía en una ‘T’. A la izquierda: el antiguo edificio de la academia, de ladrillo a la vista recubierto de hiedra, y a la derecha estaba el estacionamiento. </p><p> Rey se resguardó en las sombras detrás de una estatua de bronce. Justo cuando Leia alcanzaba al hombre. Una parte de ella le decía que esto no le concernía, que estaba siendo una cotilla. La otra, la más ruidosa, le decía que este pueblo tenía que ser desarmado por completo si pretendía entenderlo. Y, tal vez así, tener oportunidad de descubrir que había pasado con Ben. </p><p> “¿Te vas tan rápido?” preguntó Leia con tono amigable. <i>Demasiado</i> amigable para ser sincero. “El juego recién va a la mitad.” </p><p> El hombre se volvió y sus ojos azules pálidos en aquel rostro arrugado, despertaron en Rey el deseo de huir. La memoria de Unkar Plutt levantando la mano para asestarle un golpe cruzó su mente involuntariamente. Se contrajo contra el pedestal de piedra en gesto instintivo ¿Qué demonios? Los hombres no podían ser más diferentes, pero había algo en esos ojos que reconocía demasiado bien: <i>Crueldad</i>. </p><p> “Ah Leia,” su voz era rasposa, pero sorprendentemente agradable. “esperaba poder escabullirme sin molestar a nadie. Como sea, no puedo quedarme a ver el segundo tiempo de eso.” Gesticuló en dirección al campo detrás de ellos. Un rolex de oro captó la luz en un destello. “Como entenderás.” </p><p> “Pensé que estarías más preocupado por tus... <i>inversiones</i> aquí en el pueblo.” Se encogió de hombros inocentemente.  </p><p> El viejo rió un feo sonido entrecortado que le puso la piel de gallina. </p><p> “Hacer donaciones difícilmente califica como inversión” dijo divertido. Luego continuó de manera que dejaba en claro que disfrutaba el sonido de su propia voz. “Por respeto a los años que tenemos por detrás, no fingiré no entender a qué te refieres. Pero en esto, y el juego, no me gusta perder. Deja de insistir ¿Las llamadas ignoradas y cartas rechazadas no les dicen nada?” </p><p> “Cornelius, vamos.” Intentó a apelar a su conciencia. </p><p> La mente de Rey quedó en blanco a causa de la sorpresa ¿Este era Cornelius? ¿<i>El</i> Cornelius? </p><p> “Los Erso tienen ese muelle desde hace generaciones. Ellos mismos lo construyeron.” </p><p> “Y ellos mismos lo llevaron a la ruina. Soy un hombre de mi tierra. Veo una oportunidad de mejorar algo y lo hago” se jactó. </p><p> Leia abandonó la civilidad. Desde su lugar no alcanzaba a verle la cara, pero la resolución en su postura era todo lo que hacía falta para deducirlo. </p><p> “Ni siquiera vives aquí ‘hombre de tu tierra’. Y no mejoras nada, llevas comprada la mitad de Missouri ¿para qué?” </p><p> “Porque puedo” respondió tranquilo. “Ser ambicioso no es pecado, Leia. Si tu padre te viera rogando ahora...” meneó la cabeza de manera desaprobatoria. </p><p> Leia resopló. </p><p> “No puedes provocarme con eso. Si hubieses leído las notificaciones, sabrías que no te estamos rogando. El condado de Hannah te <i>informa</i> que, por ser área protegida, no puedes construir ahí.”   </p><p> Apareció en su mirada fantasmagórica un atisbo de irritación que desapareció al instante. Reemplazado por una sonrisa autosuficiente, como quien tenía una as bajo la manga. Repulsivamente divertido con la situación. </p><p> Le entraron ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de un puñetazo. </p><p> “Si aplicaras tus habilidades a algo más que este pueblecito. Cuanta falta de ambición" repitió pensativo y luego agregó. “Por fortuna, no toda tu familia es así. Ahora, si me disculpas, no tengo más tiempo.”  </p><p> Se fue dejando esas últimas incoherentes palabras colgando del aire. Tal vez lo había dicho para plantar desconfianza entre los mellizos. Tal vez sabía algo que ella no. Tal vez era un viejo senil con delirios. Quien sabía. </p><p> Leia lo maldijo por lo bajo y regresó al campo. </p><p> Rey permaneció unos segundos con la espalda pegada al pedestal. Intentando procesar todo. Era mucha información y no sabía que conclusiones sacar (si es que había algo que sacar en absoluto).  </p><p> Se asomó apenas por encima para ver a Cornelius ingresar a su auto. Un hombre- no. No era un hombre, sino una mujer altísima rubia, le abría la puerta y después de cerrarla, se dirigía a la parte delantera ¿Quién iba con chofer a un juego de football de secundaria? </p><p> En la distancia oyó un silbato y el revigorizado clamor del público. El tercer cuarto estaba comenzando. En vez de regresar, el llamado de la naturaleza la llevó al interior del edificio, al tocador. </p><p>  Los pasillos eran amplios, oscuros, con columnas intermitentes de madera y pisos de mármol en vez del acabado industrial barato de la escuela pública. Era hermoso, pero la alienación que este lugar desconocido le causaba, la empujaba a querer salir de ahí lo antes posible. El eco de sus pasos y el latido de su corazón eran lo único que escuchaba. Guiada por los carteles en las paredes, llegó al baño.  </p><p> Respiró aliviada, la luz fluorescente blanca era un refugio bienvenido contra las tinieblas del resto del edificio. Este lugar le ponía los pelos de punta. Eso sumado al recuerdo del siniestro rostro arrugado de Cornelius, la convencían de que Ben estaba equivocado en su impresión del viejo ‘mentor’. </p><p> El interior del cubículo era gratamente común, con las paredes repletas de grafitis, dibujos e insultos. Casi podía fingir que era el de su propia escuela. Sentada en el escusado, leyó una palabra le llamó la atención: Fantasma. Escrito en letra diminuta, prolija con Sharpie negra al borde de la bisagra de la puerta. Lo que seguía estaba cubierto por pintura. Tiró de la cadena, pero no podía irse sin saber que decía el resto de la frase. Abrió la puerta apenas para asegurarse de que estaba sola y procedió a raspar la pintura con la llave de su casa. El pequeño mándala de vidrio que Maz le había regalado tintineaba contra el metal. </p><p> ¿Qué bicho le había picado? Rey Johnson no hacía esta clase de cosas. No se metía en asuntos ajenos, pues eso solo traía problemas. Sin embargo, desde que había puesto pie en Hannah era lo único que hacía. Podía echarle la culpa a estar pasando demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar. No tener que preocuparse por donde dormiría esa noche, por ejemplo, le dejaba demasiado tiempo libre. Tal vez podía volverlo profesión más adelante, se le daba bastante bien. </p><p> Distraída con sus pensamientos, presionó el llavero con más fuerza de la necesaria y el mándala se quebró contra su palma. Una gota de sangre saltó hacia la frase que acababa de quedar revelada. </p><p> “¡Ouch!” Soltó el llavero y se abrazó el puño al pecho. Tratando de detener la sangre que brotaba a borbotones. </p><p> Ok, tal vez fisgonear no se le daba <i>tan</i> bien. </p><p> <i>«Los fantasmas tienen maneras de engañar; pueden tornar tus pensamientos tan pesados como ramas después de una tormenta.» </i></p><p> Arrugó el ceño. No sabía que había esperado encontrar, pero considerando la ominosa frase y su mano cortada, quizás hubiese sido mejor quedarse con la duda. </p><p> Recogió el llavero con la mano sana y se dirigió a un lavamanos. Ignorando adrede la vocecilla que le decía que el universo le estaba tratando de decir algo. </p><p> Dejó que el agua cayera libremente sobre el corte. La sangre no cesaba de brotar, tiñendo de carmesí el agua. Comenzó a sentirse mareada. Apoyó los codos en la encimera.  </p><p> “Puedes confiar en mis hijos.” Escuchó decir a una voz femenina. Había algo distorsionado en la voz, como un eco lejano, que la hizo dudar de si en verdad lo había escuchado. </p><p> “¿Qué?” levantó la cabeza pesada, entumecida. Se esforzó en enfocar la mirada en el espejo. Cuando lo logró vio que detrás de ella había una adolescente de cabello y ojos castaños, de rostro delicado y un lunar en la mejilla izquierda que solo la volvía más hermosa, si eso era posible. Vestía el uniforme de la academia y llevaba el cabello en una larga trenza sobre el hombro. </p><p> Se giró solo para ver que no había nadie en el tocador. La adrenalina se disparó en sus venas. Cerró el grifo y arrancó varias toallas de papel que sostuvo en el puño. Salió al pasillo empujando la puerta con el hombro y trastabilló. Se sentía descompuesta.  </p><p> <i>Maldición</i>, no recordaba por donde quedaba la salida. Nota número dos de la noche: tenía que dejar de meterse en lugares si no sabía cómo salir. </p><p> Con el corazón a mil y miedo que se colaba entre sus músculos, recorrió los pasillos reprendiéndose a sí misma. Escuchaba pasos detrás de ella. La estaban siguiendo, no pensaba volverse. Los pasos ajenos se escucharon más cerca. Echó a correr. </p><p> Creyó perderlos al girar en una esquina, se metió acuclillada por la primera puerta que encontró. Era un laboratorio de química bien surtido de viales, matraces y probetas. </p><p> Al demonio con el orgullo, sentada en el piso, la espalda contra la puerta, rebuscó el móvil en el bolsillo del jean. Iba a llamar a alguien, quien sea para que viniera a buscarla. Cuando desbloqueó la pantalla la luz blanca le reveló el estado deplorable de su mano herida. El papel estaba completamente empapado, goteando gruesos rubíes escarlata al piso. Quiso escribir, pero solo consiguió machar la pantalla con rastros sangrientos. Su respiración se volvió superficial y acelerada. Estaba atrapada. </p><p> Encendió la linterna sacudiendo el móvil dos veces mientras se ponía en pie. Al menos así podía buscar el interruptor de la luz. El haz de la linterna le reveló que tenía compañía. Un grito quedó ahogado en su garganta, demasiado aterrada como para abrir la boca. </p><p> Delante de ella, entre dos mesas de trabajo, estaba la misma chica de recién. De cerca se veía como niebla con forma. No era humana.  </p><p> “Escúchame. Estás lejos y todavía falta tiempo, mas el día llegará.” Le advirtió con expresión resuelta. Aquella mirada severa le recordaba a alguien. </p><p> “¿Quién eres?” consiguió pronunciar. </p><p> “Debes ayudarlo.” Siguió, ignorando su pregunta. “Solo tú puedes alcanzarlo.” </p><p> “Ben” exhaló Rey. Algo del miedo se desvaneció. </p><p> Podía reconocer la maldad, sí, pero también podía reconocer la bondad. Prestando atención a la joven delante de ella, entendió que no estaba en peligro. </p><p> “Él no es como nosotros. Debes ayudarlo.” </p><p> “Eso intento” respondió con un nudo en la garganta. “¿Sabes algo? Ese hombre, Cornelius ¿Le hizo daño?” </p><p> La muchacha miró a los lados antes de contestar. </p><p> “Cornelius es amigo de Anakin.” </p><p> “El abuelo de Ben.” Dio un paso en dirección a la chica. </p><p> “Sí,” al fin contestaba algo directamente. Su mirada se volvió triste. “Se parece tanto a él. La única diferencia,” se apartó la trenza del hombro, dejando al descubierto una hilera de cardenales de un espeluznante morado oscuro alrededor de su cuello. “Es que todavía hay esperanza para Ben.” </p><p> Ver aquella muchacha tan malherida le revolvió el estómago ¿Quién podría haber cometido semejante atrocidad? Un monstruo. Algo en la manera que había dicho lo último, le hizo sospechar que podía haber sido obra de Anakin. No quería pensar en lo que implicaba que Ben se pareciera a aquel hombre. </p><p> “Ve. Dos veces a la izquierda, después derecho hasta el final.”  </p><p> Parpadeó y la chica ya no estaba ahí. La sensación opresiva desapareció del aire junto con ella. </p><p> Se sentía tan normal que casi podía creer que había imaginado todo lo sucedido. Por lo menos le había dicho donde estaba la salida. </p><p> Salió del laboratorio y recién entonces prestó atención a la placa conmemorativa el lado de la puerta.  </p><p> <i>«La academia Naberrie agradece la donación del laboratorio de química a los honorables ex alumnos: Anakin Skywalker y Cornelius Snoke.» </i></p><p> ~ </p><p> El gentío se amontonaba en las escaleras de las gradas y el sendero rumbo al estacionamiento. La atmósfera de decepcionada calma le advirtió que el resultado había sido un empate. Lo que le fue confirmado por Tallie cuando se encontraron a medio camino. </p><p> Tallie y Agnon comenzaron a relatarle el resto del lamentable partido. Ella asentía mientras caminaban, sin prestar atención. Esperaba que terminaran de hablar por educación, para poder despedirse. </p><p> Lo único que quería era regresar a casa, limpiarse la herida y leer los emails de aquel condenado viejo. Se miró la mano y notó que la toalla de papel estaba seca. Que extraño, habría jurado que... Tiró el papel en el cesto más cercano y se sorprendió de ver un rasguño insignificante. Definitivamente no lo suficiente grave como para causarle el sangrado de hace un rato. </p><p> “Así que, en fin, fue una injusticia.” Concluyó Tallie cuando llegaron a la camioneta de su novio. “Vamos a la casa embrujada a tomar unas cervezas ¿Vienes?”  </p><p> Estaba por poner una excusa cuando Finn llegó corriendo hasta el grupo. Le pasó el brazo por el hombro. </p><p> “Bueno, eso fue un partido para el olvido ¿Ya tenemos plan?” </p><p> “Vamos a la casona” dijo Kaydel mientras escribía en el móvil a tal velocidad que parecía una máquina. “Agnon, Tallie, algunos de los chicos del equipo me están confirmando.” </p><p> “Beau ¿Tú no vienes?” Finn preguntó con ese tono amigable que evidenciaba autoridad en la compleja jerarquía social del grupo.  </p><p> El muchacho se encogió de hombros con cara de asco.  </p><p> “Ya tenía pla-” </p><p> “Rey viene con nosotros.” Aseguró y la aludida le arrojó una mirada de desconcertada indignación. </p><p> Iba contradecirlo, pero Finn le dedicó un guiño fugaz que revelaba que se traía algo entre manos. </p><p> Confiaba en él así que, yendo en contra de su propia voluntad, le siguió el juego. </p><p> “Sí, será divertido. Deberías venir.” Masculló fingiendo simpatía que no sentía para nada. </p><p> Beau reaccionó tan rápido que casi se tropezó con sus propios pies. </p><p> “Ok, b- bien. Sí. Puedo hacer mis cosas cualquier otro día.”  </p><p> Agnon largó una risotada y le dio a su amigo una palmada bruta en la espalda que lo empujó hacia adelante.  </p><p> “Esto será divertido” entonó meneando las gruesas cejas negras. </p><p> Rey se contuvo de hacer un gesto grosero. Más le valía a Finn no estar jugándole una broma. </p><p> Un par de chicos más se sumaron al grupo. Se dividieron entre la camioneta de Agnon y el auto de uno de los chicos del equipo. A ella le tocó ir sentada en la parte de atrás de la caja, al lado de Beau que había pasado a estar de excelente humor de repente. </p><p> Finn se sentó enfrente y le pasó la chaqueta cuando vio que Rey no había traído más abrigo. Al entregársela le dijo moviendo los labios, sin emitir sonido, <i>“Confía en mí.” </i></p><p> Ya había pasado la noche escuchando conversaciones ajenas de rivales políticos, y charlando con lo que estaba <i>bastante</i> segura había sido un fantasma. Lo que sea que Finn estuviese planeando, no podía ser mucho peor... al menos, eso esperaba.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>La frase de la puerta es del libro "Infinite Days" de Rebecca Maizel.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola! antes de ir a la historia, un recordatorio: Tengan en cuenta los tags de advertencia. La salud mental es primordial, siempre.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las charlas y risas de los otros chicos en la camioneta se mezclaban en un murmullo lejano. Rey los ignoraba, dejando que su mente regresara a la información que había conseguido hace un rato. La repasaba con una sensación desagradable en el pecho. Anakin, Snoke, la chica que al parecer era la abuela de Ben, conectados en una danza cuyo patrón aún no comprendía. Pero estaba cerca, necesitaba datos más recientes. </p>
<p> El vehículo se detuvo frente a las luces neón de una gasolinera. Los chicos se organizaron para ir a comprar el alcohol. Fueron casi todos, excepto Finn y Rey. </p>
<p> Aprovechando que estaban solos, Rey le exigió una explicación con la mirada dura.  </p>
<p> “Escucha, estuve leyendo artículos sobre el caso en internet. Creo que si averiguamos quien fue el testigo podemos avanzar mucho.” Habló apresurado, sin siquiera respirar. “Preguntarle si recuerda algo después de todo este tiempo que no haya surgido entonces.” </p>
<p> “Primero tendríamos que saber quién es” cuchicheó Rey, inclinándose hacia adelante. </p>
<p> “Estuve preguntando, pero en verdad nadie lo sabe. Mi padre dice que esa clase de cosas lo sabe solo la policía, y no es como si pudiésemos entrar como si nada a preguntar. Debemos conseguir una conexión.” Abrió los ojos emocionado y finalizó “¡Beaumont es hijo del sheriff Kin! ¡Y está enamorado de ti! ¡Es perfecto!” </p>
<p> “Shhh” chistó batiendo las manos, indicándole que bajara la voz. “¡Eso no lo sabes!” </p>
<p> Finn se limitó a levantar las cejas. </p>
<p> “Bueno, tal vez le gusto un poco” cedió. “Nos sirve para...” Se rascó la barbilla, pensativa. “Mmm déjame pensarlo ¡Nada!” </p>
<p> El muchacho emitió el sonido de la bocina que indicaba respuesta incorrecta en los programas de trivia. </p>
<p> “Presta atención: tírale un par de migas; ya sabes, ojitos y una sonrisita” dijo batiendo las pestañas exageradamente. “Y lo tendrás comiendo de tu palma. Si puedes conseguir que te dé el archivo del caso, pues, sería jodidamente perfecto.” </p>
<p> La mera idea de tener que usar ‘encantos femeninos’ era inductora de pánico. Por algún motivo milagroso, a Ben le gustaba. No significaba que supiera qué hacer. </p>
<p> El regreso del resto de sus compañeros la dejó sin la posibilidad de intentar idear otra cosa. Beau, con un six-pack de cervezas compradas ilegalmente con una sonrisa tonta dedicada pura y exclusivamente a ella. </p>
<p> Rey emitió un largo quejido en su mente, pero atinó esbozar una sonrisa sin muchas ganas. </p>
<p> ~ </p>
<p> Llegaron a la vieja mansión Naberrie por un camino diferente al que ella conocía. Los vehículos quedaron estacionados a unos 50 metros de distancia, detrás de una franja arbolada. Dejaron las puertas de la camioneta abiertas para tener acceso al resto de bebidas y para que la música ensordecedora se escuchara hasta su campamento. </p>
<p> En el centro de la pérgola encendieron una fogata, aprovechando un hueco en las tablas rotas.  </p>
<p> Rey sentía que estaban profanando un lugar sagrado. Después de todo, en los extraños sueños que había tenido, había estado en la piel de Bastila y la había visto en toda su gloria. Además, en más de un sentido, este lugar era de Ben. </p>
<p> El grupo se acomodó en un círculo.  </p>
<p> El alcohol y la charla comenzaron a fluir. Rey cogió una lata, haciendo el ademán de beber de vez en cuando, solo para engañar a Beau. Él parecía a punto de morir de emoción, como un cachorrito sobre-excitado por estar recibiendo atención al fin.  </p>
<p> Se aseguraba de reírse de sus chistes, por malos que fueran, y de darle toquecitos casuales en el bazo. Eso era lo que funcionaba en las películas. Pasado de copas, el muchacho se animó a pasarle el brazo por los hombros. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no empujarlo a las llamas en frente de ellos. Sentía asco de sí misma. </p>
<p> Entonces, como un cambio en la brisa, tuvo el presentimiento de estar siendo observada. Escudriñó las sombras entre los árboles, pero el fuego la tenía encandilada. No vio nada. </p>
<p> Agnon sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y procuró un canuto pre-armado.  </p>
<p> “Estoy pensando en cambiar de dealer. Seth está vendiendo basura últimamente” comentó casualmente, soplando humo al aire. Por supuesto quería llamar atención al hecho de que, no solo fumaba marihuana, sino que además conocía del tema. </p>
<p> Finn y Rey compartieron una mirada cómplice, entretenidos con la ridiculez del chico.  </p>
<p> “Tendrás que pagar buena pasta si quieres de la buena” respondió Kaydel después de darle una calada al canuto. Le echó una mirada de asco, aparentemente sentenciando que este claramente no era de ‘la buena’. Se mantuvo la opinión para sí misma. </p>
<p> “El dinero no es problema” alardeó Agnon. </p>
<p> Finn pasó el canuto al siguiente en la ronda sin acercarlo a sus labios un centímetro. Era un santurrón. </p>
<p> “Pensar que la policía tiene guardados kilos” comentó su amigo. Le estaba dando pie para <i>algo</i>. </p>
<p> Una bombilla se encendió encima de la cabeza de Rey. </p>
<p> “Oh sí. Me pregunto si alguien la vio alguna vez. Sería <i>tan</i> genial.” Agregó Rey soltándose el cabello en lo que esperaba se viera sexy y casual.  </p>
<p> “YO- Yo, lo he visto. En la sala de evidencias, cientos de veces.” Beau aseguró y se le escapó un hipo. “Miles.”  </p>
<p> “¿En serio?” Rey lo tomó del antebrazo y le dedicó toda su atención. “¿Entras y tomas lo que quieres? Eso es increíble.” </p>
<p> Estaba poniendo en su boca palabras que no había dicho, pero en su estado de ebriedad y con la atención de todos sus amigos y de la chica que le gustaba sobre él, no iba a retractarse. Solo había un camino: en escalada. Y Rey pensaba aprovecharlo. </p>
<p> Beau la miró tontamente varios segundos y luego asintió tan vigorosamente que su melena rubia bailó al compás. </p>
<p> “Puedo conseguir un poco si quieres.” </p>
<p> “Jamás podría pedirte que te pongas en riesgo así” suspiró melodramática. </p>
<p> “Es hierba gratis, déjalo” la quiso callar Agnon entre dientes.  </p>
<p> Rey lo ignoró, necesitaba una propuesta diferente. </p>
<p> “Sabía que no podías hacerlo. Nadie puede.” Canturreó Finn apenas ocultando la sonrisa. Lo estaba incitando. </p>
<p> “Para mí no es ningún problema. Mi papá es el sheriff.” Beau apoyó el brazo sobre la rodilla flexionada en gesto despreocupado. Casi se cayó de espaldas, estaba muy ebrio. </p>
<p> “No me digas” abrió los ojos impresionada. “Igual no te puedo mandar solo. Déjame ir contigo ¡Será como una aventura!” </p>
<p> Beau no podía creer su suerte y sonrió con tal ilusión que le causó culpa estar usándolo así. </p>
<p> “Hecho. Es una cita” declaró Beau satisfecho. </p>
<p> Los chicos del grupo estallaron en silbidos e insinuaciones ruidosas. </p>
<p> Rey forzó la sonrisa menos convincente de toda la noche. Parecía que acababa de chupar un limón, lo que no distaba de la realidad. Sin contestar, se libró del brazo de su admirador y se excusó diciendo que iba a buscar un refresco a la camioneta. Antes que se alejara, Finn levantó su lata de Pepsi hacia ella, en un brindis secreto. </p>
<p> Mientras caminaba entre el espesor del follaje, huyendo de su propia consciencia, sacudía las manos intentando librarse de la mugre imaginaria que se le había pegado a la piel. De repente, algo la tomó del brazo y la arrancó de su camino hacia un costado. </p>
<p>Su espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol. La figura le tomó el otro brazo, de manera que quedó aprisionada de frente a su ‘captor’. </p>
<p> La luz combinada de la fogata y los faros de la camioneta del lado opuesto, apenas penetraban la penumbra entre los árboles. Apenas lo suficiente como para que llegara distinguir el hermoso rostro atormentado de Ben. Sus ojos ávidos la examinaron de pies a cabeza con creciente confusión. </p>
<p> Suerte que la tenía de los brazos porque se le aflojaron las rodillas. Aquella intensidad de sus ojos la volvía de gelatina. La oscuridad, por contradictorio que sonara, solo conseguía enfatizar la fiereza que ardía detrás de esa mirada. Como un túnel hacia el centro de un volcán. </p>
<p> “¿Qué demonios estás usando?” pronunció finalmente. </p>
<p> Rey arrugó el ceño hasta que entendió que se refería a la chaqueta de Finn, o el glitter embadurnado sobre su cara. Probablemente ambos. </p>
<p> “Hace frío.” </p>
<p> “Coleccionas prendas de tus admiradores, que original” comentó con desdén. </p>
<p> “Ay por todos los cielos.” Se removió molesta para intentar librarse de su agarre, pero Ben respondió acercándose más.  </p>
<p> “Quítatela” comandó con voz aterciopelada contra su oído, provocándole un estremecimiento. </p>
<p> Su primer instinto fue arrancarse la chaqueta sin chistar. Luego se quiso dar una bofetada a sí misma por dejarse tratar así ¿Quién era él para darle ordenes? </p>
<p> Lo empujó en el pecho con ambas manos.  </p>
<p> “Come mierda” espetó colérica. “Me la dio Finn, no un ‘admirador’. Y para que lo sepas, me acerqué a Beau porque puede ayudarme con tu asunto. Antes que salir con él prefiero comer tierra. Deberías agradecerme.” </p>
<p> Se quedaron echando chispas un largo instante hasta que Ben cedió. </p>
<p> “Lo siento. Aunque debes admitir que eso de recién se veía bastante mal.” </p>
<p> Rey dejó caer la guardia; tenía razón. </p>
<p> “Sí, yo lo siento también. Si te da algo de paz, eres lo único en lo que pienso estos días.” Admitió tomándolo de las solapas del abrigo negro, y atrayéndolo de regreso hacia ella. </p>
<p> “¿En mí o en el caso, Nancy Drew?” </p>
<p> Rey rio suavemente. Era la segunda vez que la llamaba como algún detective emblemático. ‘Rey Johnson detective privada’, sonaba bien. Podría agarrarle el gusto. </p>
<p> “Ambos.” </p>
<p> Ben le tomó el rostro, repasando el ángulo de su pómulo con el pulgar, limpiando algo del brillo artificial. La observaba como una pieza frágil, con ternura infinita. Era más embriagador que cualquier bebida alcohólica, peligrosamente adictivo. </p>
<p> “Desearía que lo dejaras de hacer.” </p>
<p> Rey pensó que estaba bromeando. </p>
<p> “¿De pensar en ti?” </p>
<p> Negó con la cabeza. Cuando habló, lo hizo con cautela, como si pudiera ahuyentarla con lo que iba a decir. </p>
<p> “De investigar. Puede que no te guste lo que descubras. Puede que cuando lo sepas todo de mí, ya no te guste.” </p>
<p> Parecía estar dándole una salida. Rey estaba convencida que eran sus inseguridades hablando. Aunque el recuerdo de la chica lastimada, diciendo que Ben era parecido al que le había hecho daño, se cruzó por su mente. Una insinuación, una advertencia. Ben había dicho lo mismo el otro día en su cuarto ¿En qué eran parecidos? Este era el momento de preguntar. No lo hizo. </p>
<p> Sin darse cuenta que lo hacía, eligió ignorar por completo esa parte de la conversación. No coincidía con el cuadro que había creado en su mente. </p>
<p> “Te conozco” aseveró transmitiéndole la calma que ella sentía.  </p>
<p> “¿Cómo lo sabes?”  </p>
<p> Lo sabía a nivel molecular. Sus átomos reconocían los de él. Lo sabía sin saberlo, de una manera que no podía expresar. Por suerte alguien antes que ella ya lo había expresado a la perfección. </p>
<p> “Conozco tu alma porque es la misma que la mía. De lo que sea que estén hechas, somos del mismo material.” </p>
<p> Ben sonrió ampliamente, reconociendo la referencia, entre orgulloso y emocionado.  </p>
<p> “Ahora quien es la cerebrito.” </p>
<p> “No lo divulgues, tengo una reputación que mantener.” </p>
<p> El muchacho rió con aquel sonido sedoso, varonil que le hacía sentir cosquillas en el estómago. La besó y el piso desapareció debajo de sus pies. Flotaba en el espacio en el que solo existían ellos. </p>
<p> ~ </p>
<p> “Ehem” alguien se aclaró la garganta.  </p>
<p> Rey y Ben rompieron el beso. La joven cayó en cuenta de que tenía la mano metida debajo de su sweater y remera, directamente sobre la piel de su abdomen tonificado ¿En qué momento había tenido tiempo de ejercitar si se la había pasado con la nariz metida entre libros? De cualquier modo, Rey no se quejaba. Oh joder, cierto que Finn estaba allí. Retiró la mano y la escondió detrás de la espalda como niña a quien le preguntan <i>‘¿Qué llevas ahí?’</i>. Que bochorno.  </p>
<p> Finn paseaba la mirada entre los dos. Por suerte estaba lo suficiente oscuro como para que no llegara a verle la cara roja tomate y los labios hinchados. Eso le habría dado munición para molestarla de por vida. </p>
<p> “Déjenle un lugarcito a Jesús, caray” dijo levemente horrorizado.  </p>
<p> “No lo he cruzado, pero si lo veo, quédate tranquilo que le extenderé la invitación” contestó Ben casualmente, feliz de tener oportunidad de ser profano. </p>
<p> “Acumular pecados en tus circunstancias no te conviene, Solo.” </p>
<p> “¿Ah no?” Una sonrisa torcida se extendió al tiempo que una idea se formaba detrás de sus ojos. “Quizás mi propósito es <i>precisamente</i> mancillar el alma de Rey.” </p>
<p> Finn parecía a punto de prenderle fuego en una hoguera. Tuvo que intervenir. </p>
<p> “¿Me estabas buscando?” </p>
<p> “Sí, me preocupé cuando no regresabas. Ahora veo por qué.” </p>
<p> “Estoy bien.” </p>
<p> “Discutible” la contradijo echándole una mirada de soslayo a Ben. “Por lo menos ya le informaste que conseguimos entrada a la sala de archivos.” </p>
<p> “La sala de archivos...” repitió Ben con recelo. </p>
<p> Rey comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, indicándole que todavía no le había dicho. Finn la ignoró. </p>
<p> “De la policía, duh.”  </p>
<p> “Pues mira que interesante” colocó los brazos en jarra y la reprendió con la mirada. “Estoy seguro que Rey tiene mucho que decir de este <i>brillante</i> plan.” </p>
<p> Rey entrecerró los ojos en dirección a su amigo.<i> Soplón</i>. Luego se recompuso con una expresión de angelical inocencia. </p>
<p> “Justo estaba por decirte...” </p>
<p> ~ </p>
<p> Un nombre. Solo necesitaba estar en la sala de archivos lo suficiente como para leer un nombre. Las manos le sudaban y miraba a todos lados como si los edificios tuviesen ojos siguiéndola. </p>
<p> El departamento de policía era una construcción austera, que no debía tener capacidad para más de cinco detenidos. Estaba rodeada de setos bien podados y una rampa para silla de ruedas ascendía la plataforma de hormigón hacia la entrada. Ahí estaba Beau sentado esperando, el cabello rubio aplastado debajo de un gorro de lana.  </p>
<p> Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la noche del juego con los Royals. Era la mañana del día de acción de gracias y no había un alma en las calles. El mundo todavía descansaba en la seguridad de sus camas, soñando con los festines que seguro disfrutarían más tarde. </p>
<p> En el tiempo que había pasado, Rey había aprovechado para leer al fin los emails. Cornelius Snoke era peor de lo que había sospechado: era brillante. Le había costado entender más de la mitad de cada conversación, pues se la pasaban hablando de filósofos, historiadores y eventos históricos que Rey debía buscar en Wikipedia para entender. Y entre la inocua charla de un mentor y su alumno, surgían destellos de un hombre que sabía demasiado bien que decir. Pequeños comentarios de cómo sus padres le impedían alcanzar su verdadero potencial. Una que otra anécdota conmovedora de las hazañas políticas de Anakin Skywalker. Palabras cuidadosamente elegidas para atizar las llamas de desprecio de Ben.  </p>
<p> Por la clase de vida que había llevado en Arizona, podía compararlo con las ocasiones en las que Unkar convencía a sus hermanos de acogida más pequeños, de mentir o fingir enfermedades para conseguir cheques más abultados del estado. Les pasaba la mano por la espalda paternalmente mientras les mostraba un trozo de torta que jamás les daría de otro modo.<i> ‘Solo debes decirle a la señora que las letras se mezclan en el papel. Que no puedes leer.’ ‘¿Viste las etiquetas de plástico de esos perfumes caros? Se las quitas así y luego guardas la botella en tu mochilita ¡Muy bien, así! Que buen niño.’</i>  </p>
<p> Los niños lo hacían, porque Unkar sabía que decir y como decirlo. Lo seguían haciendo a pesar que el ‘cariño’ durara poco y las golpizas fuesen frecuentes. Lo seguían haciendo incluso cuando ya no eran niños y terminaban en el reformatorio. </p>
<p> Snoke le mostraba a Ben una porción de torta de supuesta grandeza. Era sutil, enfermizo como un cáncer. Aun así, no tenía ni una evidencia de que estuviera relacionado con la desaparición, pues hace años que no vivía en Hannah.  </p>
<p> “Llegas puntual.” Se fijó en el reloj que llevaba a la muñeca. </p>
<p> “Por supuesto, no iba a dejarte solo.” Rey elevó la comisura de los labios. Además de estar con los emails, había tenido que hacer malabares para mantener a Beau a distancia prudencial. Era la zanahoria colgando delante de un burro. </p>
<p> A Ben no le había hecho ninguna gracia. </p>
<p> “Mi padre saldrá en cualquier momento y-” </p>
<p> Las puertas de vidrio se abrieron. De ellas surgió el sheriff con cara de pocos amigos. Si no fuese por los kilos de más y la barba descuidada, era la viva imagen de su hijo. </p>
<p> “¿Beau?” Frunció el ceño, encendiendo el cigarrillo que colgaba de sus labios. “¿Qué demonios haces aquí?”   </p>
<p> Le había tocado la guardia de la noche. Seguro moría de sueño y ganas de regresar a su casa. Tal como lo habían planeado. </p>
<p> “El otro día me dejé mi pendrive en tu oficina. Rey lo necesita, por un trabajo que estamos haciendo... juntos.” </p>
<p> Recién pareció notar que tenía compañía. </p>
<p> “Buenos días, Sheriff.” Rey utilizó su sonrisa ganadora. </p>
<p> “Por todos los cielos, chicos, es acción de gracias. Ya cerré la oficina, pueden hacerlo mañana.” </p>
<p> “Tiene razón, pero Beau me dijo que tiene guardada una peli que quiero ver hace siglos. Tenía planeado aprovechar el día libre.” Mintió Rey aplicando todo su encanto; que no era mucho.  </p>
<p> Su compañero estaba de espaldas a ella, pero suponía que debía estar rogándole a su padre con la mirada. El hombre evaluó a su hijo varios segundos hasta que cayó en la cuenta.  </p>
<p> “¿Van a ver esa peli juntos?” preguntó de manera sugerente a su hijo, y a Rey le dio una arcada. </p>
<p> “Nos atrapaste, sí” contestó contento. “Puedes adelantarte, llevo la llave a casa más tarde.” </p>
<p> El Sheriff descolgó el pesado manojo de llaves que llevaba al cinto y se lo arrojó a Beau con un guiño. </p>
<p> “Diviértanse niños” se despidió. </p>
<p> Adentro de la estación, solo quedaba un policía joven de guardia en el escritorio de la estrada. Con la cabeza apoyada en el puño, cabeceaba sobre el teléfono. </p>
<p> “Hola Miquel” saludaron ambos. </p>
<p> “Mmla ¿Puedo-?” bostezó, “¿ayudarlos en algo?” </p>
<p> “Solo vamos a recoger un pendrive de la oficina de mi padre para hacer una película y ver un trabajo” tartamudeó nervioso. “Quiero decir-” </p>
<p> “No, oficial. Gracias.” lo cortó Rey, empujando a Beau del brazo para que siguiera caminando. </p>
<p> Pasaron de largo la zona con unos pocos escritorios atiborrados de papelerio. Doblaron en un pasillo con paredes recubiertas placas de madera al mejor estilo de los 70s. Decir que necesitaba una renovación era poco; la estación parecía una cápsula del tiempo.  </p>
<p> Ignoraron la puerta de la oficina y fueron directo a la sala de evidencias. </p>
<p> El muchacho rebuscó entre la decena de llaves con manos temblorosas. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor. Apenas atinó a encajar la llave. Rey aprovechó la excusa. </p>
<p> “Déjame a mí” dijo colocando la palma encima de la mano de Beau. “Tu quédate afuera por si viene alguien.” </p>
<p> El alivio del muchacho fue palpable. </p>
<p> “Bien, recuerda: pasando los archiveros, al final está la reja, la combinación está anotada ahí en algún lado.” </p>
<p> Rey asintió, aunque no había entendido un bledo de lo que escuchó. Entró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Filas y filas de archiveros de metal la abrumaron. </p>
<p> Tenía que actuar rápido. Buscó en las letras de las gavetas. Al fondo de la habitación encontró la que decía ‘So - Sw’. La abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Adentro había un solo archivo del tamaño de una enciclopedia: ‘Solo, Ben.’ </p>
<p> El corazón le latía fuerte como un tambor de guerra. Sentía que los archiveros se caerían encima suyo en cualquier momento, aplastándola antes que pudiera tener respuestas.  </p>
<p> Se arrodilló con la carpeta delante de ella sobre el piso polvoriento. La primera página era la última en ser agregada: un resumen de la resolución del caso.  </p>
<p> Como las moscas eran atraídas por la podredumbre, sus ojos tuvieron la desgracia de caer en una oración que desearía jamás haber leído. </p>
<p>
  <i> «Los restos hallados en el condado de Dagobah presentaban tal grado de descomposición que una citación para reconocimiento visual hubiese sido fútil. No se informó del hallazgo hasta enviar a San Luis las muestras para el ADN.» </i>
</p>
<p> Una patada al estómago hubiese sido más leve comparado con el dolor súbito, nauseabundo que le sobrevino. Apartó la cara y comenzó a respirar por la boca, conteniendo la amenaza de vómito que le subía por esófago. </p>
<p> Pasó la página sin mirar. Cuando regresó la vista, los contornos de su visión picaban con lágrimas sin derramar. </p>
<p> En la siguiente hoja encontró justo lo que buscaba, la transcripción de la llamada al 911. </p>
<p>
  <i> «—911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia? </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> —¡Ben está en el río! ¡intenté sacarlo, pero lo perdí! Creo que se (inteligible). </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> —Tranquilo, tranquilo. Vamos a ayudar ¿dónde estás? </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> —En la casa Naberrie. El puente viejo. Ahí- ahí se arrojó al río. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> —Estoy contactando a la guardia naval mientras hablamos y hay una patrulla en camino ¿Hay alguien cerca a quien puedas pedir ayuda? </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> —¡No! Tuve que correr porque me había dejado el móvil en el auto- Oh por Dios. ¡Lo perdí de vista, es mi culpa! ¡Por favor, Dios (inteligible) ayuda! </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> —Respira, muchacho. Estamos en camino. Mantente a salvo. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> —No, voy a ver si lo encuentro río abajo. Maldición- además, hay un- (inteligible). </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> —Se está cortando la llamada. Quédate donde estás. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> —¡Manden ambulancia para (inteligible)! </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> —Quédate donde estás, muchacho ¿Cómo es tu nombre? </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> —Poe. Poe Dameron.» </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las pesadillas regresaron con la potencia de un huracán. Ver a Ben durante el día no parecía ser suficiente para alejar los espectros que se metían en su habitación durante la noche. Paredes que chorreaban sangre, sangre que se transformaba en agua mohosa de pantano, agua que subía hasta taparla por completo. Imágenes nítidas de Ben retorciéndose de dolor. Su deseo de saber la había llevado a lugares horribles. Esta vez podía decir con seguridad que ‘La ignorancia es felicidad’. </p><p> Finn le había preguntado que había encontrado apenas se encontraron después de acción de gracias. Ella le había dicho que ya hablarían al respecto. Habían pasado 3 días y todavía no podía pronunciar el nombre de la llamada.<i> Era solo un nombre, por dios</i>. Ni siquiera le pertenecía a alguien que conociera.  </p><p> Beau se había vuelto popular de la noche a la mañana. Su adquisición de una cantidad obscena de hierba atraía decenas de nuevos rostros a su círculo social. Lo mantenían ocupado, lejos de ella. Lo suficiente como para que Rey se convenciera de que tomarse esos dos minutos extras en irrumpir en el área de incautados habían valido la pena. </p><p> Esa noche de domingo la tormenta aporreaba los cristales de la ventana y mecía las ramas desnudas creando patrones movedizos como serpientes en las tablas del piso. Como si le hiciera falta al cielo aclarar que estaba castigando a la tierra, truenos y relámpagos reverberaban en su alma intranquila. Era más que solo el clima, era más que el miedo a la pesadilla que vendría cuando sucumbiera al sueño acumulado, era más que la soledad que de repente la comenzó a atragantar. Era todo eso sumado a algo que no alcanzaba a explicarse. Se encontró a si misma añorando las noches mudas del desierto.  </p><p> Se cubrió la cara con el almohadón y emitió un quejido. Si Ben tuviera un teléfono móvil lo podría llamar para que le hiciera compañía con su voz. Aunque muy probablemente eso sobrepasaba las capacidades del fenómeno que lo mantenía con ella. </p><p> “Vamos cómprate uno” comenzó a hablar sola.<i> Justo lo que le faltaba</i>. “Seguro que puedes hacer aparecer dinero mágicamente.” </p><p> Un golpe en el cristal la hizo sentarse de golpe, abrazando el edredón a su pecho. Los golpes se volvieron más insistentes. </p><p> Rey fue a la ventana y corrió las cortinas. Ben estaba ahí, acuclillado en el tejado, como gato mojado bajo el aguacero. Le señaló con urgencia el pestillo. </p><p> Se sacudió el estupor y liberó la traba. </p><p> “Estaba paseando por el barrio y decidí visitar.” Entró a la habitación goteando. Detrás de él, se coló una ventisca gélida. </p><p> Volvió a cerrar, separándolos del caos del exterior.  </p><p> “¿En serio?” Se volvió para mirarlo con ilusión.  </p><p> “Por supuesto que no” dijo molesto, luego notó que el tono había sido demasiado brusco y procedió a explicar. “No sabemos cómo funciona esto. De repente estaba en el claro donde nos conocimos y de alguna manera supe que me querías contigo ¿Te da miedo la lluvia?” </p><p> Tenía el cabello negro pegado en mechones al cráneo y sus orejas, las que ella adoraba, sobresalían a los costados. Estaba dejando un charco a sus pies. </p><p> “Siempre te quiero conmigo.” Se aproximó y lo ayudó a desvestirse en gesto mecánico, el instinto de querer librarlo de la incomodidad y el frío. Sin darse cuenta que Ben había quedado paralizado con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. </p><p> “Wow wow pausa.” Le detuvo las manos. “¿en serio eres tan ingenua?” </p><p> Recién se le ocurrió pensar en las connotaciones sexuales de desnudar a un chico en tu habitación. Se sintió tonta, un calor le subió hasta la coronilla. El pijama de shorts y camisola con gordos patitos café que llevaba puesto se le hizo lo más infantil y menos sexy del universo. Tendría que farolear.  </p><p> “El ingenuo eres tú.” Levantó el mentón y le terminó de arrancar el sweater de un tirón. Ben respondió levantando los brazos para permitirle el movimiento. “Tal vez lo estoy haciendo a propósito. Apuesto que eso no se te pasó por la cabeza.” </p><p> Arrojó el manojo a un costado, sin desviar la mirada.  </p><p> Ben le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa antes de presionarla contra su cuerpo, capturando sus labios en un beso.  </p><p> “Ew no” apoyó los brazos contra su ropa horriblemente fría, alejándolo. “Primero quítate eso.” </p><p> Él rió por lo bajo y la liberó. Rey se apresuró a meterse debajo de los cobertores.  </p><p> “A sus órdenes, mi señora.” Se inclinó en una reverencia burlona. Se quitó las zapatillas, las medias, la remera... </p><p> Ella lo observaba como en trance. La piel blanca sin imperfecciones era como una escultura de museo, y era humano, y era de ella. Ben le echó un vistazo nervioso antes de quitarse los jeans. Quedó de pie al lado de la cama en su ropa interior. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, echándolo hacia atrás. Levantó la mirada el cielo como un jugador de fútbol antes de entrar a la cancha. A Rey se le escapó una carcajada.  </p><p> “Vaya, así que es cierto: perro que ladra…” comenzó a molestarlo. </p><p> Ben pareció asumir el reto y se metió en la cama. Se acomodó encima de ella, apoyando los codos a los lados de su cabeza.  </p><p> “No sabía que te gustaba que te muerdan” entonó levantando una ceja.  </p><p>  El corazón le dio un salto en el pecho y cada una de sus terminales nerviosas se encendieron con electricidad. Bien consiente del aroma a tinta y madera de la piel suave del muchacho, de los puntos en los que su cuerpo se encontraba con el suyo sin interrupciones de por medio, de la gota que se deslizaba por sus pómulos altos, por su mejilla, hasta quedar depositada sobre su generoso labio superior. Se estiró y con el índice tomó la gota y se la llevó a su propia boca, saboreando la lluvia en la lengua.  </p><p> Las pupilas de Ben se dilataron, quedaba un abismo insondable en su mirada.  </p><p> “Lo que me gusta es que estemos así” musitó. </p><p> Cortó la distancia entre ellos, presionando sus labios contra los de ella y el simple acto le provocó un estremecimiento.  </p><p> “Joder, Rey” susurró con voz rasposa sin dejar de besarla. “Te quiero.” </p><p> Ella sonrió, ridículamente feliz.  </p><p> “Dilo de nuevo.” Le ordenó abrazándolo con brazos y piernas como un koala.  </p><p> “Te quiero, aunque seas una miedosa a la lluvia.” Se elevó un poco para apreciar el efecto de su broma, para su evidente deleite, Rey estaba molesta.  </p><p> Comenzó a reír, pero ella lo atrajo de regreso a sus labios.  </p><p> Besarse así era mucho mejor, decidió Rey pasados unos minutos. Todo el peso de Ben sobre ella, el frío de siempre reemplazado por calor qué invitaba a fundirse, tenía acceso completo a cada parte de su cuerpo, era perfecto. Él le acariciaba los brazos, volvía a su rostro y bajaba hasta su abdomen. Hasta que al fin se le venció la paciencia y le quitó la camisola de patos marrones.  </p><p> “Odio esos patos” comentó contra su cuello, tomándola de la cintura con una mano y trazando una línea entre su ombligo y el punto justo debajo de su brasier. “Siento que me estaban observando con esos ojos gigantes.” </p><p> Rey apenas podía procesar lo que escuchaba, respirando superficialmente. Partes de ella que hasta ahora le habían resultado conocidos lejanos, ahora parecían ser lo único en ella. Era un manojo latente de deseo.  </p><p> “Deja de hablar de los malditos patos” exhaló reforzando el agarre en los hombros del muchacho. Él era lo único que la mantenía atada a la tierra.  </p><p>  “Estoy nervioso… nunca hice algo como…” admitió “¿Puedo?” jugó con el elástico de sus shorts.  </p><p> Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada encendida de Ben. La quería tanto como ella a él, pero no estaba lista para eso. La invadió pánico, después de todo ella lo había metido en la cama.  </p><p> Se sentó y él quedó arrodillado delante de ella.  </p><p> Rey se mordió el labio avergonzada de sí misma.  </p><p> “¿No podemos seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo?” preguntó segura que Ben se enojaría y saldría por la ventana como la otra vez.  </p><p> Esperó. Nada. Apartó el rostro como cuando no sabía si venía una bofetada o un grito.  </p><p> “Ey, mírame” el tono suave, cariñoso la tomó por sorpresa.  </p><p> Se animó a enfrentarlo.  </p><p> Ben le tomó la barbilla con el pulgar y el índice.  </p><p> “Si quieres parar, está bien.” Le sonrió para demostrarle que hablaba en serio. “Haremos únicamente lo que quieras. Sí quieres puedo dormir en el piso. Está bien.” </p><p> <i>Todo lo haces bien</i>. Pensó al tiempo que el hilo que los unía se fortalecía aún más. Algún día, tuvo la certeza, él se volvería parte de su cuerpo como ya se había vuelto parte de su alma. <i>Algún día</i>.  </p><p> “Mmm no. Quiero que sigamos con lo que estábamos, podemos llegar un poquito más lejos, pero no del todo ¿me entiendes?” </p><p> Ben parecía más que contento con la idea. Se acercó estirando el brazo, pero Rey lo detuvo a medio camino.  </p><p> “No tan rápido. Antes déjame igualar las cosas.” </p><p> La confusión en el rostro de Ben pasó al puro asombro mudo cuando Rey en un solo movimiento se quitó el brasier. Nunca se había considerado dotada en comparación con las otras chicas de su edad, pero la mirada de su novio la hizo sentir alguna clase de diosa.  </p><p> “Por dios.” Logró levantar la vista a su rostro el tiempo suficiente para declarar “Eres hermosa.” </p><p> Esa noche no tuvo pesadillas. </p><p> ~ </p><p> “Llevas toda la mañana de muy buen humor, casi tengo miedo de preguntar… lo haré de todos modos ¿arreglaste las cosas con tu novio?” Rose preguntó emocionada durante la hora de educación física. Iban corriendo juntas, sus alientos agitados emanando nubes blancas de vapor al aire. Todavía no habilitaban el gimnasio interior y sufrían las bajas temperaturas al aire libre, en estos últimos días de otoño.  </p><p> “Algo así.” Recordó imágenes y sonidos que prefería mantenerse para ella misma. “Estoy de buen humor por esa investigación que te dije.” </p><p> “La de los ex alumnos celebres, Finn me contó algo. Por si te interesa, recuerda que el esposo de Paige ganó esa medalla de honor en la fuerza aérea.” </p><p> Rose había vivido en Hannah toda la vida, aunque había sido demasiado pequeña cuando sucedió lo de Ben como para saber algo de importancia. </p><p> “Hm puede ser.” Siguió corriendo, dejando la mente volar, mientras Rose divagaba respecto a las figuras celebres que conocía. Una excusa que había tenido que inventar cuando le encontró el anuario del 2004 en su mochila. Ahora se aseguraba de mantener toda la evidencia en la pared posterior del ropero. Tenía hasta tachas con hilos rojos interconectados, como las películas. No servían para nada, pero la estética era inmejorable. </p><p> “...y George Kimble puede desencajar la mandíbula para meterse el puño en la boca. Y por supuesto está Poe, trabajando en el senado de Missouri. Paige dice que tiene Washington la mira-” </p><p> Se demoró en digerir lo que había escuchado. </p><p> “¡¿Poe Dameron?!”  </p><p> “Sí ¿Lo conoces? Que raro porque desde que llegaste no vino nunca al pueblo. Imagínate, ni pudo venir a la boda de Paige. Por suerte ella lo entendió, son grandes amigos.”  </p><p> La capacidad de Rose de hablar sin parar y correr al mismo tiempo era algo envidiable.  </p><p> “No, no lo conozco. Leí un artículo que lo mencionaba en el periódico de la capital. Solo recordé su nombre.”  </p><p> Qué había sabido de él a través de una noticia no era mentira; refrescante poder decir la verdad de vez en cuando. </p><p> “¿Sabes? Creo que ellos iban al mismo curso que aquel muchacho...” iba a hacerse la tonta para poder acercarse a Paige y someterla a uno de sus magistrales interrogatorios. Sin embargo, Rose echó por tierra el plan cuando se puso más seria de lo que la había visto jamás.  </p><p> “Ni se te ocurra preguntarle a Paige sobre Ben, ni nada que tenga que ver con la secundaria.” Había un deje sobreprotector en su voz.  </p><p> “Bien, no pensaba hacerlo.” Corrieron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que se animó a presionar.  “Tiene que ver con la desaparición ¿no? Su aversión al tema.” Se aseguró de que no sonar como una cotilla; el chisme no era su finalidad.  </p><p> “Creo. Ella, Poe y el chico Solo eran mejores amigos, eso es todo lo que sé. Paige evita hablar de todo ese año básicamente” le contó con angustia visible. </p><p> Rey decidió que sería cruel preguntarle más.  </p><p> “Oh bueno, al menos sigue en contacto con Poe,” intentó finalizar en una nota alegre. </p><p> “Te juego una vuelta por que vayas a un juego de Finn” Rey cambió de tema abruptamente.  </p><p> Rose quedó parada de la sorpresa. </p><p> “¿Qué?” </p><p> Ella siguió corriendo y gritó por encima del hombro. </p><p> “Me oíste bien, vil comunista ¡Corre por tu orgullo!” </p><p> “¡Rey!” chilló la muchacha indignada por la treta. Echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo intentando alcanzarla. </p><p> “¡Te verás sexy en una camiseta de los Stormtroopers!” </p><p> “¡Te voy a matar!” </p><p> ~ </p><p> En retrospectiva, era fácil ver en qué momentos se había equivocado. Qué decisiones la habían empujado por el barranco. Obvio como un espantapájaros en medio de un campo arado, podía ver que el primer error lo cometió durante la fiesta de nochebuena. </p><p> Entre los exámenes antes del receso, los juegos de Finn, y cierto muchacho que ahora dormía cada noche a su lado, Rey había tenido poco y nada de tiempo de continuar con la investigación. Eso sin contar los dramas de secundaria de los cuales no era fan. En cuanto a Beau se le había acabado la hierba (sorprendentemente rápido, considerando la ridícula cantidad) se habían esfumado sus nuevos ‘amigos’ y había vuelto a su viejo habito de acosarla. </p><p> Llegó al punto que le terminó gritando en la cafetería que <i>la dejara en paz</i>. Cuando vio que todos los observaban tuvo que agregar <i>‘porque me buscas cuando tus nuevos amiguitos se han olvidado de ti’</i>. Lo que ella había pretendido era que expusiera lo patético que era, cosa que no sucedió. Para el jueves, todos hablaban de la épica ruptura de Beau y Rey. Le había salido el tiro por la culata, claramente. </p><p> Casi sintió desmayarse del alivió cuando salió de la escuela el último día antes del receso. Paige había organizado una fiesta en su casa y había invitado a todas sus personas favoritas. Era una lástima que Han hubiese tenido que partir del pueblo por negocios. Ben había puesto los ojos en blanco cuando se lo comentó, pero se abstuvo de opinar al respecto. </p><p> Vestida con un feo jersey tejido de Rudolph el reno, se paseaba por la casa de Paige con una taza de cacao caliente en las manos. Pasaba de conversación en conversación como un perrito que quería comer de todas las manos. Era la primera navidad que no era un festín depresivo con paupérrima decoración barata y villancicos de una radio mal sintonizada. La casa de Paige parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, con decenas de velas que creaban iluminación dorada, y todas las superficies cubiertas de arreglos de abetos que emanaban un aroma delicioso. En la sala sonaba la voz desentonada de Leia que cambiaba la letra de villancicos con chistes para adultos. No, no del tipo obsceno, del tipo que criticaba políticos e impuestos y cosas que Rey todavía no entendía. Finch tocaba el piano y el resto de los invitados se doblaban de risa. </p><p> La gente del pueblo llamaba su nombre y le preguntaban detalles que demostraban que la conocían, que les interesaba. Era lo que había querido toda la vida. Pero... ¿la conocían en verdad? <i>Basta</i>, no tenía sentido. Era estúpido desear más; desear que Él estuviera allí. </p><p> Como solía pasar, empezó a sentirse inquieta entre tanta gente, su sonrisa se tornó difícil de mantener. Un poco de aire le vendría bien. Salió al porche trasero, donde colgaban lluvias de lucecillas titilantes, se sentó en la escalinata y se abrazó para mantener el calor. </p><p> “Lindo jersey.” </p><p> La comisura de su boca se elevó automáticamente. </p><p> “Lo que le da el toque fashion es esto.” Se giró para dirigirse hacia donde había escuchado la voz de Ben, y presionó el pompón rojo de la nariz del reno. Se encendió con luz roja. </p><p> Ben rió y se sentó a su lado. </p><p> “Tienes un gusto tan refinado, mi vida, deberías estar en Proyect Runway.” Meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona. </p><p> Intentó no quedarse demasiado con la manera en la que la acababa de llamar <i>‘mi vida’</i>, como le abrigaba el corazón igual que la chimenea en el interior de la casa. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, para que no delatara el nudo que se le había formado. </p><p> “Entre esto y mi pijama de patos mirones no sé cuál es peor.” </p><p> “Estoy empezando a agarrarle cariño a ese pijama.” Le echó una mirada lisonjera. </p><p> Rey emitió una risa-bufido muy poco digna.  </p><p> “Cállate.” Lo empujó con el hombro cariñosamente. </p><p> Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato. </p><p> Entonces, la a nevada que tanto habían anticipado los pronósticos, comenzó a caer como si alguien hubiera soltado el hilo de una piñata de confeti blanco. Rey quedó pasmada de la sorpresa, verdaderamente estaba en un cuento.  </p><p> “Es la primera vez que veo nieve,” confesó estirando la mano para cazar copos espesos que se derretían al contacto. Era mágico. </p><p> “Me doy cuenta.” Ben la admiraba con cariño. </p><p> Rey salió a la intemperie, estiró los brazos y comenzó a girar despacio, mirando hacia el firmamento que espolvoreaba aquel regalo sobre la tierra. Por un segundo, tomó aire profundo y se dejó perder en el momento. No existían el pasado, ni el futuro, ni siquiera existía ella; era una con el universo. Aunque todo el resto se había desvanecido, Ben seguía ahí. Sin abrir los ojos supo que se había levantado y caminaba hacia ella. Sonrió al sentir la confirmación cuando sus manos le tomaron el rostro a los lados. Cuando lo miró, le extrañó ver en él una expresión feliz pero melancólica. </p><p> “Dime que piensas.” </p><p> “Me recordaste a una película.” Exhaló una risa breve. </p><p> “¿Cual?” </p><p> “No te gustaría, no tiene final feliz.” Le dio un beso suave y prolongado antes de soltarla y darle un empujoncito en dirección a la casa. “Es hora de que regreses. Vas a coger un resfrío.” </p><p> Por bello que fuera el paisaje, los dientes le estaban empezando a castañear. Asintió y desanduvo sus pasos de regreso a la casa. Lo que le recordó. </p><p> “A que no sabes a donde estoy.” Se volvió para verlo de pie en medio de la nevada, con las manos en los bolsillos del sobretodo negro. </p><p> El joven examinó el lugar con renovado interés. Negó con la cabeza. </p><p> “En la casa de Paige y Finch, están casados. Ella era tu amiga ¿verdad?” </p><p> “Paige casada” repitió frunciendo el ceño incrédulo, luego sonrió. “Esa no me la vi venir.” </p><p> “¿Seguías siendo su amigo cuando... cuando fue tu graduación?” </p><p> Pausó antes de contestar de manera que dejaba claro que era lo último que diría. </p><p> “Creo que sí. Habíamos tenido una discusión tonta un par de días antes, pero eran cosas de críos.” Se encogió de hombros. “Nada del otro mundo.”  </p><p> “Seguro se hubiesen arreglado,” sugirió y se despidió entrando a la casa. </p><p> ~ </p><p> La noche estaba por llegar a su fin cuando escuchó una broma de los labios de Finch que daría un vuelco drástico a los eventos de las próximas semanas. </p><p> “Está bien, confieso que soy un bebé y me emociono fácil. Pero te haces demasiado la dura para alguien que escribía diarios hasta la universida- ¡ouch!” Se llevó la mano al abdomen, donde su esposa acababa de propinarle un puñetazo juguetón. El círculo de la conversación rio y siguieron con otro tema. </p><p> Rey, en cambio, que había escuchado desde la otra punta de la sala, sintió que le habían entregado el mapa a El Dorado. </p><p> <i>Yo jamás tiraría mis diarios</i>. Dedujo elevando la mirada escaleras arriba, donde estaba el ático, donde convenientemente la gente guardaba cosas viejas. Instinto de carroñera. </p><p> Media hora más tarde, con la nariz algo congestionada por el polvo y el corazón a mil por la adrenalina, cargaba escondido bajo la ropa, su hallazgo más reciente. El cuaderno le quemaba contra el vientre como si fuese un carbón encendido. Solo se había fijado que fuese el de las fechas correctas y había salido disparada de allí, no quería estar desaparecida más tiempo del necesario y que se viera sospechoso. Justo a tiempo para chocarse de frente con Maz que estaba en el recibidor.  </p><p> “Aquí estás, mi niña. Vamos, despídete de la gente y sube al auto.” La apuró sin notar nada extraño.  </p><p> ~  </p><p> Esa noche, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Ben, mientras su conciencia se iba apagando, trató de recordar si había vuelto a colocar los contenedores del ático en la posición exacta que los había encontrado. Estaba casi segura que sí.  </p><p> Casi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capítulo 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>«8 de septiembre de 2003. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Poe es un presumido. No sé si pasar el verano en Cancún lo volvió más presumido o si pasar tanto tiempo sin verlo me ha desacostumbrado. Hoy mientras estábamos almorzando afuera, él se recostaba sobre la mesa como un adonis mientras le llegaban una procesión de regalos de sus admiradoras. Con Ben contamos 20 para el final del día.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i> 15 de septiembre de 2003. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> ¡Dejen de decir que me gusta el jodido Finch lamebotas Dallow! Si vuelvo a escuchar a Ben o Poe bromeando al respecto voy a dejar de hablarles. Tengo otros amigos, no los necesito. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> 1 de noviembre de 2003. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Llegó mi carta de admisión a la universidad de San Louis. Estoy feliz, pero mientras mis padres lloraban de alegría la carita de Rose me destrozó el corazón. Son solo un par de años. Años en que no la podré ver crecer. Pensarlo me hace mal, me dificulta respirar. Le fui a comprar un helado y terminé encontrando algo mejor en la tienda de antigüedades: un collar con dijes complementarios. Mi pequeña Rosie, no solo tendrá siempre una mitad de mi corazón, sino que ahora tendrá un pedacito de plata para representarlo. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Poe ira a Yale y Ben sigue tranquilo, confiado en terminar de enviar formularios para las admisiones de VERANO!! Dice que está asesorándose con Luke y otro profesor para escribir los ensayos. Ese chico está loco o su perfeccionismo lo ciega a la vida real... aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tiene privilegios de niño pijo. Su guardarropa soso y converse desgastadas hacen que uno olvide el hecho de que es prácticamente de la realeza.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i> 5 de noviembre de 2003. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Tenía que buscar el momento para describir lo que sucedió hace 2 días en el cumpleaños de Ben. Poe directamente lo justifica por completo, el moriría por Leia si le dieran la oportunidad, así que no puede contar con su perspectiva para entender... estoy divagando.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i> La cuestión es que con Poe organizamos el cumpleaños perfecto para el antisocial de nuestro amigo. Después de clase fuimos a su casa con bebidas, pizza y (tambores) toda la discografía de sus bandas favoritas en tan solo 5 CD’s. Nos pintamos con el delineador de mi madre y Poe se hizo una cresta en el cabello. Había suficiente gel ahí para hidratar el desierto del Sahara. Ben quiso aguantarse la risa, pero fracasó y terminó destartalado de la risa. La tarde pintaba para un ser éxito. Guardamos el pastel en la heladera, para soplar las velas cuando los padres de Ben regresaran. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Lo convencimos de ponerse camisa negra y la corbata roja que le compramos. No conseguimos que se pusiera el cabello en puntas con el gel, una lástima. Cantamos a los gritos toda la tarde, hasta que nos dolió la garganta. Saltábamos en los sillones y Poe fingía ser una fan loca. A las 7 decidimos esperar un poco más, pedir una pizza más. Trip, el mayordomo, aparecía intermitentemente. Lo debimos espantar cuando empezó a sonar ‘Mama’ de My Chemical Romance, porque después de eso ya no volvió. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> A las 8 nos mirábamos con Poe cuando Ben no nos estaba viendo. Él pensaba igual que yo: ¿Dónde demonios estaban Han y Leia? En silencio acordamos quedarnos hasta que regresaran. No podíamos dejarlo tirado el día de su cumpleaños. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> A las 10 las cosas comenzaron a volverse incómodas. Ben ya había dicho temprano que cortáramos el pastel, que no esperáramos a sus padres. Debimos haberle hecho caso. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> A las 11 decidimos que no podíamos quedarnos más. Sentados en el piso alrededor del pastel le dijimos que pidiera un deseo. No lo hizo, pues sopló demasiado rápido, como si quisiera terminar de una vez con esto.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Entonces, mientras comíamos en silencio, Leia apareció por la puerta y yo estaba por exhalar de alivio, pensando que hubiese sido terrible que no vieran a su hijo el día de su cumpleaños. Fue peor. Nos saludó desde lejos con su sonrisa característica, extrañada de que estuviésemos allí a esas horas y con esas pintas. Preguntó si estábamos esperando que comience un concierto en la tele... Lo habían olvidado por completo. La llamaron desde la cocina y se fue sin que pudiéramos contestarle nada. El silencio que siguió fue horrible. Ben se veía humillado, con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas encendidas. Luego nos escoltó a la puerta casi a los empujones y quien sabe que sucedió después. Probablemente se encerró en su habitación. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Hoy le pregunté a mis padres como alguien podía hacer algo tan cruel. Mamá me explicó que ese día el viejo Wedge tuvo un accidente en la cadera y Leia tuvo que pasar el día ayudándolo porque no tenía seguro médico. Hizo las gestiones para que el pobre viejo no quede en quiebra al salir del hospital. Mamá también dijo que Han había salido de viaje hace varios días. No lo sabía, Ben no lo mencionó. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> No sé qué pensar... espero que se arreglen. Hablando la gente se entiende. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> 30 de noviembre de 2003. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Hoy Poe se encerró adentro de la secretaría e hizo chistes de ‘tu madre’ sobre todos los profesores a través del altoparlante. Para cuando el director y el conserje lograron romper la puerta, Ben ya lo había ayudado a escapar por los ductos de ventilación. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Los reté por ser tan infantiles. La verdad es que me causó muchísima gracia, al igual que a toda la escuela (excepto los profes, claro). Amo a mis amigos. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> 25 de diciembre de 2003. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Ho Ho Ho ¡¡Feliz Navidad!! Finch no no NO me gusta. No me interesan sus ojos inteligentes, ni su piel oscura como el cobre, ni su sonrisa de galán de Hollywood, esas son tonteras que le gustan a las chicas tontas. Que nos besáramos debajo de un muérdago ayer no significa NADA. Lo hice solo por no romper la tradición. Todo mundo lo hace. Por ejemplo, Ben se declaró ateo, pero canta sin problemas villancicos en la iglesia. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> 2 de enero de 2004. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Feliz año nuevo. Ahora a lo importante: Poe, POE me besó. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Estábamos en la fiesta del alcalde cuando el desgraciado, que se había tomado demasiadas copas de champagne, me arrastró a un lado. Debí saber que algo andaba mal, pero se lo atribuí a que estaba borracho. Entonces me preguntó si quería ser su novia y me besó como si me estuviese dando un cabezazo. Cuando le pregunte horrorizada que demonio lo había poseído, respondió lloroso: </i>
</p><p>
  <i> “Paige, por favor, eres la única chica a la que quiero tanto.”  </i>
</p><p>
  <i> El dolor en sus ojos me lo dijo todo. Era una mirada de alguien que lleva años rompiéndose lentamente, mi amigo querido, sufriendo así. No porque me amara, todo lo contrario, esto no tenía nada que ver conmigo. ‘La única chica’ porque en verdad no le gustan las chicas. Estaba intentando obligarse a esconderse. Debí haberme dado cuenta. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Lo abracé, cosa que detesto, porque él lo necesitaba y le dije que estaría todo bien. No todo el mundo es como Hannah. En otoño estará a kilómetros de este pueblo y podrá amar a quien quiera. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en que Hannah puede oprimir así a los que son diferentes. Oh Poe, eres demasiado bello para este mundo lleno de idiotas.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i> 17 de enero de 2004. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Poe está mucho más liviano, menos propenso a hacer chistes como método de defensa, desde que nos confesó su secreto. Por supuesto lo apoyamos, no hay nada que decir. Lo que está mal es el mundo, no él. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Ben y yo discutimos porque me tiene harta hablando de ‘Cornelius esto’ y ‘Cornelius lo otro’ cada dos minutos. Primero que nada ¿Quién demonios trata a un profesor por su nombre de pila? Eso es jodidamente raro. Lo que sea, Poe nos obligó a hacer las paces y Ben prometió no ser tan monotemático. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> 12 de febrero de 2004. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Finch quiso invitarme a salir, a la salida de la iglesia el domingo, para el día de San Valentín. Mis padres y todos los del pueblo estaban ahí con sus sonrisitas insoportables, creyendo que se las saben todas. Le contesté que no y me fui. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> 14 de febrero de 2004. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Ben está volviéndose cada vez más pedante. Siempre ha sido un poquito pedante, así lo queremos. Sin embargo, desde hace ya varias semanas vengo notando una tendencia a ser más esnob que de costumbre. Criticando a los demás por sus conductas estúpidas como si fuesen mortales y él un dios... y es que tiene razón en lo que dice, pero la mayoría de los seres pensantes nos guardamos ese veneno y lo cambiamos por algún pensamiento virtuoso. No él, no desde que habla con ese viejo. Es como si lo estuviese entrenando para ser desagradable ¿Eso es lo que hacen en Princeton? Se lo dije y me contestó que estoy amargada porque Finch salió con una tal Millie o Marcy o algún otro nombre igual de repugnante ¡El descaro! Me importa poco y nada lo que el mujeriego de Dallow haga con su cuerpo. Ojalá le den herpes. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> 6 de marzo de 2004. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Ok, ahora si tengo miedo por el imbécil de Ben. La relación complicada con sus padres se ha vuelto totalmente tóxica.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Han le regaló unos pases premium para la pista de motocross de Blue Bell, así que nos invitó para que fuéramos con él. Al principio parecía que todo iba bien, al principio.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i> “¿Ben ya había hecho esto antes?” me preguntó Poe deteniendo su motocicleta al lado de la mía.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Estábamos los dos pasmados, mirando como Ben pegaba saltos, daba piruetas y derrapada como un maniático sobre la pista de tierra.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i> No, no lo había hecho jamás, pero acá estaba, actuando como doble de riesgo de James Bond. Como alguien a quien le importa un bledo lo que pueda sucederle. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Intentamos decirle que parara. Simplemente sonrió, volvió a cerrar el visor del casco y arrancó bañándonos de barro. Poe se encogió de hombros y también siguió andando. Me fui a sentar a un costado porque algo me olía mal y no era el barro. No pasaron 5 minutos y Ben aceleró como una bala de cañón hacia una rampa que estaba clausurada. Me paré instintivamente, viendo cómo iba hacia la cima empinada, pensé que iba a matarse. Entonces, en el último segundo, se arrojó de la motocicleta, mientras esta salía disparada en un arco fatal. Directo a donde estaban las otras motocicletas de alquiler aparcadas.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Me pregunto cuantos miles de dólares de destrozos fue esa pirueta. Quedé muda toda la tarde, con un resorte en tensión en el centro del pecho. Los padres de Ben llegaron a recogernos de donde nos tenían retenidos. El matrimonio comenzó a pelear a los gritos mientras Leia sacaba la chequera y pagaba. Hasta ese instante me había preguntado si había sido un accidente. La expresión de Ben, que estaba sentado en frente mío, terminó de despejar mis dudas. Una sonrisa siniestra, que derrochaba resignación y autodesprecio, se formó en sus labios mientras él escuchaba la riña, con la mirada fija en el piso. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> ¿En qué estás pensando amigo mío? Temo que ha perdido la esperanza con sus padres. Me pregunto que lo llevó a hacer aquello. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> 17 de abril 2004. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Ay Ben ¿Cómo puede idolatrar a un hombre conocido por trabajar para un corrupto y por golpear a su esposa? Está bien que es su abuelo, ok. Eso no lo excusa de haber sido una gran pila de mierda. Un político que se enfrentó a SUS PROPIOS HIJOS. Hay un motivo por el cual Leia se cambió el apellido y se mudó con su madre a Inglaterra cuando niña... solo digo. Si el tipo era tan maravilloso, su esposa e hijos no lo hubiesen detestado hasta el día que al fin el diablo decidió llevárselo de la tierra. Al menos eso es lo que me cuentan mis papás. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> 26 de mayo de 2004. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Ben reapareció hoy (después de haber pasado el fin de semana largo cazando en la casa de campo de su gran amigo Cornelius) todo moreteado, malhumorado y feliz como lombriz ¿Contradictorio? Pues intentaré desenmarañarlo. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Moreteado porque está con esas idioteces de que ‘los verdaderos hombres’ hacen esto y aquello, y está aprendiendo a boxear y otras actividades de ‘macho’ (de ahí lo de la caza). Por dios, que sarta de estupideces. Él lo justifica con al menos 5 filósofos y tres médicos, pero para mí es transparente: le están lavando la cabeza. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Malhumorado porque de regreso en casa tiene que lidiar con sus padres, con este pueblo quedado en el tiempo, con estos pueblerinos insignificantes a quienes detesta profundamente. Antes eran diferencias, luego relación complicada, ahora escaló a odio. Alentador. Aclara que Poe y yo no estamos incluidos, que alivio. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Y finalmente, feliz porque cree que ha encontrado su llamado en la vida. Ha visto la luz ¡Aleluya!   </i>
</p><p>
  <i> 9 de junio de 2004. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Se siente como el final de una era. No importa cuánto Poe intente poner paños fríos, las cosas con Ben no son lo mismo. Ese no es mi amigo, no sé quién es. Delira y delira grandeza.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i> 29 de junio de 2004. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Es un monstruo. Consumiría el mundo con el fuego de su odio si lo dejaran. Intenté decirle, hacerle ver en lo que se ha convertido. Él dice que no entiendo su perspectiva, que quiere cambiar el mundo para bien y se atrevió a usar a Poe de ejemplo. Que bajeza. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> “Todas estas ideas las sacas del condenado Cornelius. Te está manipulando y luego te escupirá como el niño tonto que eres.” Dejé que mi enojo me hiciera decir las cosas de la peor manera y Ben explotó. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Siempre supe que era capaz de ser terrible, solo que nunca había sido yo el blanco de su ira. Hoy la conocí. Me hizo temblar, querer llorar y escapar. Me hizo sentirme pequeña y eso que NO lo soy. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Me dijo que yo tenía miedo (era verdad) del avance (no es verdad). Que era una niña ridícula, insignificante y que mis afectos me destrozarían desde adentro como fisuras en un edificio. Que yo, al igual que Rose y mi familia, moriríamos en un pueblo consumido por el olvido y la intrascendencia. Dijo que, por causa de mi cobardía, Rose sufriría hasta el último día... ya no puedo escribir más. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Duele de incluso recordar. Duele que el mismo chico que me regalaba esquelas graciosas durante los recreos, hoy me lastime así.   </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Espero que se vaya lejos, lejos y que jamás regrese. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i> 9 de julio de 2004. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Se terminó, al fin. La secundaria está sobrevalorada. Ahora me cambio la ropa y me voy a almorzar con mis padres y Rosie. Luego me dejan en casa de Jess; necesito juntarme solo con chicas hoy. Lo necesito. El que haya dicho que las chicas tenían más drama, claramente lo dijo sin comparar. Ahí estará también la novia de Finch... que, ok, confieso que él quizás me gusta un poco (MUY poco). No significa que tengo que ser enemiga de Millie o como se llame. Tampoco significa que van a estar juntos toda la vida. Si en algo tenía razón B*n es que fui cobarde. Eso se acabó. De ahora en adelante iré a donde me dicte el corazón. Quien sabe, en un par de años puede que yo sea la que invite a Finch a salir. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> 20 de julio de 2004. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Ben, vuelve por favor. Lo siento. La última vez que hablamos lo mandé al infierno. Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> 3 de agosto de 2004. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Me alegro que Poe se mude antes de tiempo. No se tomó nada de esto bien ¿Cómo hacerlo? Las cosas que dice, la historia que cuenta es delirante. Estará mejor en otro lado. No me importa quedarme sola, él necesita nuevos aires. Ben era como su hermano. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> A veces las tragedias sacan lo peor de las personas.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Yo sigo escribiendo estas entradas... no entiendo por qué. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> 8 de septiembre de 2004. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Hoy fue el entierro. Jamás he visto un montón de gente tan grande conglomerarse a demostrar su hipocresía ¿Acaso no estaban todos ellos vociferando hasta hace dos minutos que si había sido suicidio no podían enterrarlo en el cementerio de la iglesia? Casi podía oír la voz de Ben quejarse de que había demasiada gente o de que el clima era soleado y agradable. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> ¿Puedes oírme, Ben? Dicen que uno recuerda solo las cosas buenas de los que mueren. Pues yo recuerdo lo bueno y lo malo. Recuerdo en lo que te transformaste, cómo te envenenaron. Te extraño muchísimo y aun resiento la persona en la que te convertiste. Espero que tenga sentido, porque todavía no sé cómo acomodar tu recuerdo en mi mente de manera que pueda seguir con mi vida.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Sobre todo, siento culpa. Tu familia también. Si querías destruirnos, felicidades, lo lograste. Te extraño, te extraño. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> 21 de septiembre de 2004. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Escribir todas estas cosas no tiene sentido. Es infantil. Sientes, escribes cosas y después te arrepientes de haberlo sentido.» </i>
</p><p>~ </p><p> Rey ya había leído tres veces el diario y cada vez era como sumergirse en la piel de alguien más y cuando levantaba la cabeza se sentía fuera de lugar, ajena a su propio cuerpo. Como el sueño en el que era Bastila. </p><p> Ben le había advertido que podía encontrar cosas que no iba a querer ver. Era admirar una masacre en cámara lenta, sin poder hacer nada para detenerla. Le quedaba una esperanza: <i>Cornelius tenía la culpa de todo</i>. Sí, eso debía ser. Quizás su misión era lograr que Ben se diera cuenta que aquel hombre lo había retorcido.  </p><p> <i>Ben no es un monstruo.</i> </p><p> Con eso en mente, fue a encontrarse con él en el viejo gimnasio apenas sonó la campana de fin de clases. Él estaba ahí, esperando en las ruinas de las gradas, encorvado sobre aquel libro que Han había dejado sobre su tumba. El cabello negro caía sobre su rostro en una cortina espesa.  </p><p> “Tenemos que hablar.”  </p><p> “Es lo que siempre hacemos, querida.” Se enderezó, doblando el libro para guardarlo en su bolsillo. </p><p> ¿Habían sido sus ojos así de oscuros siempre? Hoy se veían implacables.  </p><p> “Sobre algo serio y-” Rey echó para atrás los hombros, juntando coraje. “Y quiero que entiendas que no te estoy atacando a ti. Ni a nadie.” </p><p> Él entornó los ojos. </p><p> “Esto pinta interesante. Dime.” </p><p> “Me dijiste que te sentías identificado con tu abuelo y pues... no tiene sentido. Él hizo mucho mal, a tu madre, a tu tío, bueno a mucha gente. Tú no eres así.” </p><p> “Ah sí” se miró las uñas aburrido. “El villano de la historia. Conveniente para la carrera de mi madre y la santificación de mi tío ¿Sabías que mi abuela lo amó hasta el último día de su vida? Sus últimas palabras, cuando murió de anciana en su cómoda casa en Londres, fueron que creía en mi abuelo.” Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y se inclinó hacia ella. “Mi abuela era también vil por quererlo. Igual que lo soy yo a tus ojos ahora.” </p><p> “¡Yo no dije que eras vil!” </p><p> “No, pero lo estás pensando.” Odiaba cuando hacía eso, cuando no solo le leía la mente, sino que tenía el descaro de hacérselo saber. “Estás tratando de divorciar mi imagen de la de ese villano, o no podrías soportarlo. Como mi madre, como mi tío.” </p><p> Rey dio otro paso, sus rodillas golpearon contra el banquillo. Era difícil mantener la compostura. Apretó los dientes para medir sus palabras. Tenía que hacerlo recapacitar. </p><p> “Trata de verlo desde mi lugar. Puede que haya sido un hombre interesante, pero todo lo que idolatras de él, esa imagen gloriosa, es una mentira. Deberías preguntarte quien creo esa imagen y para qué.” </p><p> Una chispa de reconocimiento se encendió en su mirada. </p><p> “¡Aha! Así que ya hablaste con Paige. Todas sus teorías conspirativas.” Meneó la cabeza como si ella fuese una niña pequeña que había cometido una falla. Chasqueó la lengua. “Le crees a ella.” </p><p> Rey bajó la cabeza. </p><p> “No hablé con ella.” Se le estaba yendo de las manos. Levantó el mentón, defendiendo su posición. “Y ella no es quien importa. Lo que importa es por qué te alteras tanto cada vez que alguien menciona a Snoke.” </p><p> Ben emitió una risa incrédula. </p><p> “Sigues con eso que me mató o me hizo daño ¡Ya para! Es ingenuo, y yo no creo que seas ingenua. Hay una verdadera posibilidad de que yo haya sido ejecutor y víctima. Como hay posibilidad de que Anakin haya sido jodidamente brillante y un gran marido y haya amado con locura a su familia y les haya hecho daño.” </p><p> Un puño gélido le aprisionó el corazón, y le cerró la garganta.  </p><p> “No puedes decir eso.” Su tono sonaba como una advertencia. Estaba al borde de un profundo pozo de odio. Se había mantenido alejada de ese pozo desde que había llegado al pueblo, pero ahora Ben la empujaba hacia esa oscuridad con sus palabras. “No cuando sabes de dónde vengo.” </p><p> “¡Ese es el punto!” Saltó de las gradas hasta quedar de pie frente a ella. “Quizás tus padres te amaron, el caso es que te dejaron tirada ¿eso los vuelve unos mierdecillas? No, claro que no porque hasta hace nada estabas desesperada por volver a donde te tiraron.” </p><p> Un hilo en tensión se cortó en el escaso aire que los separaba. Rey intentó asirse de este antes que se escapara por completo. </p><p> “Basta. Ese es Snoke hablando. No tú.” </p><p> “¡Rey, soy yo! ¡Esto es lo que soy!” La tomó de los hombros y le habló desesperado. “El mundo no es blanco y negro. Deja de creer que hay héroes y villanos, buenos y malos. Es toda la misma mierda, lo único que hace la diferencia es quien tiene el poder para decidir.”  </p><p> En sus ojos filosos había un fuego que ella no podía entender. Lo perdía delante de sus ojos como si una pared invisible se erigiera cuanta más verdad salía a la luz. </p><p> “¿Poder?” Lo fulminó con la mirada. “¿Con eso quieres llenar el vacío de que tus padres no te hayan prestado toda la atención que querías? Tú también eres un ingenuo, y un egoísta. Ellos estaban ayudando a otras personas.” Retrocedió un paso. Un paso que colocaba con un estruendo el último ladrillo entre ellos. “Me suena bastante a poder que tanto quieres. Pero no lo quieres así, porque te esfuerzas para detestarlos.” </p><p> El silencio se estiró hasta rellenar el gimnasio por completo, empujando el espacio, empujándolos a ellos. </p><p> “Ah la Santa Rey emite su decreto.” Su voz sonaba fría, insensible. “Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber ¡Todo esto fue mi juicio final!” Extendió los brazos mientras vociferaba como si estuviesen en el centro de un anfiteatro. “Así que eso fue todo este circo. Me has declarado malvado, pues <i>bien</i>. No eres la primera, pero te daré puntos por demorarte tanto en darte cuenta.” </p><p> Tristeza y rabia en partes iguales se arremolinaban en su pecho. Lo veía ahí, lejos de ella, inalcanzable ¿había estado cerca alguna vez? Se mordió los labios para contener las lágrimas.  </p><p> “Te estás condenando solo.” Escupió las palabras, sin creer que tendrían ningún efecto. Sabiendo que Ben estaba demasiado envuelto en una red que él mismo había tejido. </p><p> ~ </p><p> El aparcamiento estaba vacío. Finn ya había llevado a Rose a casa. Con la nieve era imposible andar en bici y ya no había autobuses. </p><p> Caminó entre la nieve sintiendo que la monotonía del paisaje blanco, blanco, blanco coincidía con el entumecimiento que sentía en el alma.  </p><p> ~ </p><p> Para cuando llegó a casa, ya no sentía tampoco el cuerpo. Le extrañó ver a Leia y Paige salir de la casa. No había donde esconderse. </p><p> “Hola Rey ¿Tuviste un buen día en la escuela?” la saludó Leia. Había algo extraño en su tono. </p><p> “S-Sí.” No se había percatado de lo congelada que estaba. </p><p> “Que bueno” Paige sonrió también de manera extraña. “Nos preocupamos por ti, Rey, eres una buena muchacha.” </p><p> <i>Oh, no. Lo saben.</i> </p><p> “Gracias.” Escapó al interior de la casa. El cuerpo le temblaba como una hoja seca a punto de caer del árbol.  </p><p> Maz apareció en el recibidor con las manos entrelazadas y una mirada cansada. </p><p> “Ven conmigo, mi niña. Vamos a calentarte al fuego.”  </p><p> La guio como a una ciega y la sentó al lado de la chimenea, le colocó un edredón encima y le entregó una taza humeante de té. </p><p> Las paredes se derretían sobre ella, sofocándola.  </p><p> Maz se fue un minuto y volvió con una caja. Se sentó en el sillón delante de ella y abrió la tapa para mostrarle los contenidos: una sudadera, una foto, recortes de diarios, hojas y fotos del diario de Paige. Su evidencia. Evidencia que la condenaba. </p><p> Toda la sangre subió hirviendo a su cabeza en una ruidosa estampida. Casi no llegó a escuchar a Maz decir. </p><p> “Quiero que hablemos de esto.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capítulo 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por seguir acompañando esta historia! Aguanten un poquito más</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los había decepcionado a todos. Más importante aún, se había decepcionado a sí misma. Se había prometido estar en Hannah por unas semanas y que regresaría a Arizona, se había prometido ser buena para encajar con estas personas, se había prometido salvar a Ben de un recuerdo que no coincidía con el chico que ella había conocido (que había creído conocer), y había fallado en todas. </p><p>¿Se había equivocado con Ben? Era la única pregunta que volvía una y otra vez a zumbar en sus oídos como una abeja alrededor de un panal. Él tenía razón, era incapaz de aceptarlo ahora que lo sabía todo. Y se odiaba, <i>se odiaba</i> a si misma por no poder. En su interior reinaban el ruido y la impotencia en un huracán de proporciones apocalípticas. </p><p>Subió al auto de Maz y esbozó una de sus sonrisas reflejas. Estos días eran de las únicas que le quedaban. Hablaron de la escuela: todo bien; hablaron de Rose y Finn: todo bien; hablaron de sus proyectos de restauración: estaba pensando en ponerse a trabajar en algunos (era mentira). Pregunta, respuesta y así. Hace una semana Maz la había confrontado con sus crímenes uno a uno en el orden que habían sido descubiertos cuando se acumularon tanto que no pudo ocultarlos. Confesó que se había interesado por la historia, pero que eso era todo. </p><p>Todo se redujo a la obsesión de una niña traumada por resolver un caso. Llegó la lástima de Leia, de Paige, de Luke, hasta del jodido Sheriff, esas condenadas miradas de ‘pobrecilla’ la estaban cargando de pólvora. No quería saber que sucedería si alguien acercaba un cerillo.  </p><p>Por suerte, Rose había tenido la misericordia de no preguntar y Finn de no decirle ‘te lo dije’.  </p><p>Ahora, la estaban por dejar en su primera sesión de terapia con el doctor Yoda. Al parecer había sido una odisea conseguir turno con el único psicólogo en 100 kilómetros a la redonda. </p><p>“Volveré a recogerte en una hora,” sonrió Maz desde la ventana. “Recuerda que está para ayudarte, no para juzgarte.” </p><p>Otra sonrisa refleja y una despedida.  </p><p>Si la sala de espera del doctor parecía un vivero, el consultorio era la selva amazónica. Suculentas en macetas, helechos en macetas colgantes, flores de interior sobre cada superficie. Los únicos espacios libres eran el sillón, en el que se sentó sin dejar de examinar aquel entorno extraño, y la silla en la que un hombre diminuto tomó asiento. Más que doctor, parecía de esos viejitos que se sientan en los parques a darle de comer a las palomas. Tenía el rostro surcado de arrugas, unos pocos cabellos blancos a los costados de su cabeza y caminaba con un bastón. </p><p>“Hola, Rey, encantado de conocerte. Soy Mao Yoda, puedes llamarme como más cómodo te resulte. ¿Qué te trae aquí?” Tenía una voz anciana, aguda como si fuera a echarse a toser en cualquier momento. </p><p>“Me trae Maz, porque cree que estoy loca.” <i>Y eso que no sabe que hablo con muertos.</i> </p><p>“Ah, una fuerte declaración es la que haces.” </p><p>Hablaba de una manera particular, como si estuviese traduciendo sus oraciones de otro idioma. </p><p>“No estoy loca. Es solo que no me entienden.” Se defendió por primera vez desde que había sido descubierta.  </p><p>“Y tú si te entiendes.” </p><p>“¡Por supuesto!” <i>Que ridiculez</i>... aunque ahora que lo pensaba. “Bueno, al menos sí que me entendía. Hasta que me arrastraron a este pueblo. Les agradezco y todo,” aclaró por si las dudas. Todo el mundo sabía que estas sesiones quedaban grabadas. “Pero yo estaba bien en Arizona y desde que vine a Hannah- pues ya ve. Me envían al loquero. Sin ofender.” </p><p>La sopesó con esos milenarios ojos verdes aguados y Rey comenzó a sentirse expuesta. Quien sabe que conjeturas estaría sacando en esa misteriosa cabecilla suya. </p><p>“Así que bien estabas. Cuéntame, porque estabas bien allá y aquí no.” </p><p>Se mordisqueó el interior de la mejilla mientras recordaba que había tenido allá que le faltaba ahora. Mientras más lo pensaba, se daba cuenta que más que haber perdido algo, había ‘ganado’ demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Un batallón de dilemas morales y experiencias que la hacían sentir como si caminara en arenas movedizas. </p><p>“La vida allá era más sencilla. Estoy segura que... mis padres me iban a buscar algún día y eso hubiese sido todo. Arizona era mi lugar.” </p><p>“El pasado, un espejismo es.” </p><p>Eso no tenía sentido, pensó arrugando el ceño. </p><p>“¿No querrá decir el futuro? No se puede caminar hacia el pasado.” </p><p>“Entonces, si sabes eso ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarlo?” </p><p>Ok, quizás el viejo si tenía talento. </p><p>~ </p><p>La terapia era simultáneamente lo que más temía y más esperaba de cada semana. Se sentía liberador y horrible, como tomar un bisturí y abrirse el estómago de un tajo, tirando todos órganos al piso tres veces por semana. Hablaba muchísimo de sus padres, de las casas de tránsito y de otras cosas, nunca de Ben. Era un tema tabú, siempre presente e inmencionable. Llevaba ya casi un mes y no se había vuelto más fácil.  </p><p>El viernes al regresar se arrojó a la cama todavía vestida, enterrando la cara en la almohada. En momentos así, cuando el cansancio la vencía, dejaba que su mente la llevara hacia manos frías, un rostro con lunares salpicados sobre piel marfil, cabello sedoso negro y ojos tan intensos que causaban dolor. De todas las cosas, de lo que más se arrepentía, era de haberlo alejado. Aunque hubiese sido todo mentira, aunque hubiese sido veneno, prefería tenerlo haciéndole daño que no tenerlo en absoluto. El recuerdo de Ben pasaba de ángel a demonio en un parpadeo y volvía al punto de partida. </p><p>Unos golpes en la puerta que había dejado abierta la arrancaron de ensoñaciones. Rose estaba ahí con un trapo blanco y negro en la mano. </p><p>“Ey,” la saludó mientras se sentaba en su cama. “¿Estás aquí?” </p><p>Rose, querida Rose, preguntaba eso en vez del molesto ‘¿estás bien?’ que Rey había comenzado a detestar. En la escuela todos le preguntaban eso, porque veían una cascara de la chica simpática que había sido siempre. No iba a decirles la verdad, porque la mayoría de las veces que alguien preguntaba eso, era más un llamado de atención que un gesto de preocupación genuina. Era un ‘estás actuando diferente y nos damos cuenta, mejora tu acto si todavía quieres encajar’. Así que intentaba mejorar el acto.                                    </p><p>“Ahora sí ¿Qué llevas ahí?” Se acomodó de costado, apoyando la mejilla en el brazo. </p><p>“¿Recuerdas nuestra apuesta? Pues hoy es la última oportunidad que tengo de cumplirla.” Estiró la camiseta de los Stormtroopers que llevaba para mostrársela. </p><p>“¿Tú quieres ir al partido? Vaya, que horror,” comentó sin mucha energía. </p><p>“Quiero que vayamos juntas,” lloriqueó.  </p><p>“Eso no era parte de la apuesta.” Se le ocurrían 500 actividades mejores que ir a estar rodeada de sus compañeros y sus ‘estás bien’ con dobles intenciones. </p><p>“Mira, yo tampoco quiero ir. <i>Para nada</i>, pero es la gran final y Finn estará destrozado si no vas.” </p><p>Rey la observó entrecerrando los ojos, esperando que llegara al punto. Rose levantó las manos en rendición. </p><p>“Y quiero que salgas de la casa para algo. No te va a hacer bien estar encerrada todo el día.” </p><p>“Y...” </p><p>“Cielos, eres buena” dijo con fastidio. “Y Maz me encargó que te saque a pasear.” </p><p>Le entraron ganas de reír. Rose tenía la habilidad de mejorarle el humor. </p><p>“Como a un perro.” </p><p>“Sí. Ahora vamos, con suerte llegaremos al último cuarto.” </p><p>No había punto en discutir. Con un suspiro melodramático se levantó de la cama y tomó el abrigo que había puesto en el respaldo de la silla hace minutos nada más. </p><p>“Vamos y volvemos.” Le plantó cara. </p><p>“Chica, por eso ni te preocupes.” Levantó su móvil para enfatizar el punto. “Kaydel me dijo que les están pateando el trasero.” </p><p>~ </p><p> Aunque los Stormtroopers no estaban tan abajo en el marcador, era un milagro que siquiera tuvieran puntos. Verlos jugar era como observar vacas marchar al matadero, placados al piso violentamente y pases interceptados nada más los arrojaban. Alguien debía haberles metido esteroides a los Fantasmas de Yavin, pues era difícil creer que esos mamuts eran chicos de secundaria. </p><p>Kaydel les dio un rápido repaso de lo que estaba pasando. Las tribunas del local estaban casi en silencio, de no ser por los aplausos ocasionales. La mayoría tenía un ojo en el reloj y otro en la salida, ansiando que terminara el sufrimiento. Decir que la atmósfera era lúgubre era quedarse corto. </p><p>“Ok, no tengo idea de nada de lo que acabas de decir.” Rose la cortó. “¿Dónde está Finn?” </p><p>“Oh, allí está.” Kaydel la tomó del hombro y señaló a un punto en el campo. “Lo van a relevar porque lleva salvando el juego toda la noche y míralo, no da para más.” </p><p>Finn estaba hablando con el entrenador, cabizbajo y asintiendo. No se merecía todo este silencio sepulcral. Él los había llevado a las finales después de todo. Para Rey, él ya era un héroe.      </p><p>“Dame eso.” Rey le quitó un megáfono de cartón a Tallie, que observaba el campo desahuciada, y se lo llevó a los labios. “¡Finn! ¡Eres nuestro rey!”  </p><p>Las personas alrededor le echaron miradas entretenidas, otros asintieron y de a poco comenzaron a levantarse y alentar ellos también. La conmoción lo llevó a levantar la mirada. Su rostro se transformó del agotamiento a la alegría, hasta que notó quien estaba a su lado. Quedó tonto mirando a Rose unos segundos. </p><p>Rey se giró para ver a su amiga y vio que más allá de la expresión de <i>‘ugh, detesto estar aquí’</i> había un brillo que le resultaba familiar. Lo que fuera que estaba pasando entre ellos, fue interrumpido por el entrenador que le dijo algo a lo que él comenzó a negar fervientemente. Tras una breve discusión, quedó decidido, jugaría el último cuarto. Se colocó el casco y el público lanzó gritos de júbilo.      </p><p>Con Rey liderando los cánticos, las gradas volvieron a cobrar vida. Rose estaba de brazos cruzados, fingiendo indiferencia, pero se sobresaltaba cada vez que hacían una jugada riesgosa o esta no salía bien. Finn estaba prendido fuego, lo que se contagiaba al resto del equipo. Lograban a duras penas hacer pases antes que los placaran al pasto, pero lo lograban. Punto a imposible punto, el marcador se fue igualando, hasta que quedaron 30 a 30 y quedaban 20 segundos en el reloj.              </p><p>“¿No es emocionante?” Rey se estaba permitiendo ilusionarse.  </p><p>“Emocionante será que termine” contestó Rose, aunque se le habían escapado un par de aplausos.  </p><p>Toda la tribuna estaba de pie, como una masa viviente, gritando desordenadamente. Un canto comenzó a elevarse con el nombre de Finn y clamando ‘ofensa’.  </p><p>Como mariscal de campo, tenía el poder de decidir la última jugada. Sonó el silbato y el muchacho se irguió enviando un pase perfecto al receptor. Entonces, la agotada formación de defensa delante de él, se desarmó como un castillo de naipes y uno de los Fantasmas lo embistió con casco y hombreras directo en el pecho. Lo envió volando unos buenos metros hacia atrás. Finn aterrizó de cabeza con un estruendo que silenció al campo entero por un instante. El corazón de Rey se detuvo. El público estalló indignado y Rey salió corriendo gradas abajo, con la vista fija en el cuerpo inmóvil de Finn.  </p><p>Su estómago recibió el impacto de la barandilla de metal que la separaba del campo, pero no le importaba. Lo único que importaba era su amigo, al que ahora le estaban quitando el casco, que todavía no respondía. La multitud pedía falta a gritos, mientras los réferis intentaban mantener separados a los jugadores que estaban a punto de iniciar una riña. </p><p>De repente, la figura inconfundible de Rose apareció abriéndose paso a codazos entre el grupo que rodeaba a Finn ¿En qué momento había llegado ahí? El médico le arrojó un poco de agua en la frente y el muchacho espabiló. Se demoró en enfocar los ojos, cuando lo logró, a pesar que todo mundo le hablaba, solo tenía ojos para su amiga. La manera en la que se miraban, como si el resto hubiese desaparecido, terminó de hacer la conexión que faltaba en la mente de Rey.  </p><p><i>Oh. Eso lo explica todo.</i> </p><p>El referí determinó que había sido falta, de no haberlo hecho una estampida de fanáticos lo hubiese asesinado, y les otorgó a los Stormtroopers valiosas yardas. </p><p>Finn se apeó tambaleante, iban a sacarlo del campo, cuando Rose hizo lo algo tan inesperado que una explosión hubiese causado menor revuelo: se estiró en puntillas de pie y plantó un beso en los labios del muchacho. Se retiró del campo, prácticamente corriendo, pero Rey podía ver que se sentía orgullosa de lo que acababa de hacer.  </p><p>Finn, que parecía tocar el cielo con las manos, se colocó el casco ¡Volvería a jugar! Ese chico era un cabeza dura.  </p><p>Rose se acomodó a su lado contra la barandilla, ignorando los silbidos de toda la tribuna. </p><p>“Si dices algo...” dejó la amenaza incompleta. </p><p>Ella hizo el gesto de girar una llave en los labios cerrados, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Vaya giro de acontecimientos. </p><p>La formación estaba lista, Finn dedicó una última mirada a su ‘amiga’ en común, se asemejaba a los fieles que enviaban rezos silenciosos. El silbato sonó y recibió el balón, sin dudarlo un segundo salió disparado como flecha, evadiendo con saltos y giros la defensa del equipo contrario. Rey jamás había visto algo parecido. Era como un ballet, aquel joven volaba. Las gradas vibraban con los gritos desaforados de la gente. Con un último salto, Finn alcanzó la zona de anotación y el tiempo llegó a cero. Los Stormtroopers habían ganado. </p><p>Gritos de júbilo, cornetas de aire, gente llorando y Rey era parte de la euforia. </p><p>“¡GANAMOS!” Se gritaron con Rose en la cara y se aplastaron las costillas en un abrazo.  </p><p>El público se derramó al campo, congregándose alrededor de los jugadores que sostenían a Finn en hombros. </p><p>“¡Ganamos!” gritó Tallie antes de pegar un salto a la espalda de Rey, que por poco cayó al pasto, mientras Kaydel besaba las mejillas de desconocidos.  </p><p>Llegó Agnon y, abrazando a Rose y Kaydel por los hombros, proclamó la segunda frase más esperada de la noche. </p><p>“¡Fiesta en mi casa!” </p><p>~ </p><p>La casa de Luther Agnon era tan ostentosa como era de esperarse. Todo el camino privado de entrada había quedado abarrotado de vehículos y cada habitación estaba que explotaba de adolescentes en proceso de embriagarse.  </p><p>Como héroe de la noche, Finn estaba sentado en la cima de las escaleras espiral con los pies colgando entre los barrotes del pasamanos, con Rose a su lado y Rey del otro, y sus compañeros rodeándolos y admirando desde la planta baja. </p><p>Las bromas y el buen ambiente fluían entre copas. Rey también reía, compartiendo y charlando como si encajara a la perfección entre aquella muchedumbre de vidas sencillas. No duró mucho. A media risa, cual depredador escondido en la maleza, la asaltó una aflicción repentina. Le arrancó el corazón de un tirón, dejándola vacía a medio camino entre este mundo y algún otro. Sabía que la gente seguía hablando a su alrededor, aunque las palabras le llegaban amortiguadas e incomprensibles. Su cabeza estaba repleta de cementerios y niños perdidos. Atormentada por dolor sordo desde la punta del pie hasta la coronilla como si fuese a caer muerta en el siguiente segundo.  </p><p>“...Ey” Rose llevaba un rato sacudiéndole el brazo, estirada por detrás de Finn para llegar hasta ella.  </p><p>Rey aterrizó en su propio cuerpo desde las alturas. Los sonidos se volvieron comprensibles y recordó que tenía una soda en la mano, ya estaba caliente.  </p><p>“¿Estás aquí?”  </p><p>Negó, pero la tranquilizó diciéndole que solo necesitaba un poco de aire.  </p><p>“Siempre necesitas aire ¿Eres claustrofóbica?” preguntó Kaydel, que había escuchado el intercambio. </p><p>Sin molestarse en contestar bajó las escaleras, cuidándose de no pisar a nadie de los que estaban desparramados ahí. Humo de cigarrillo, luces multicolor y cuerpos apretados, era el maldito infierno de Dante. Una mano apareció de la nada y la tomó de la cintura, presionándola contra un cuerpo. Rey se estremeció del asco y empujó con todas sus fuerzas al asaltante. </p><p>Beau trastabilló hasta caer trasero adentro en una tina de metal con hielo derretido y cervezas. El agua rebalsó, con él mirando con ojos como platos, parecía que iba a echarse a llorar. <i>Ay no</i>, sintió culpa al instante. Agnon fue el primero en proferir carcajadas y lo siguieron el resto de los que habían visto el accidente. Rey salió corriendo en dirección de la puerta trasera. </p><p>El patio trasero se fundía con el bosque y más allá había un lago artificial. Buscó refugio en el único lugar libre de humanos de la propiedad, el cobertizo de botes. </p><p>Con la respiración acelerada, irritada por haber llamado tanto la atención pateó un remo tirado. Ni siquiera estaba molesta con la cotilla de Kaydel o el manoseador de Beau o el imbécil de Agnon, era enojo contra sí misma. Por haber dejado que se le escapara Ben sin llegar a ayudarlo ¿Cómo se podía ser tan tonta? Dio gracias al frío que le pinchaba la piel y la ayudaba a disipar algo de la rabia que la consumía. Cerró los ojos, se imaginó tomando todo el enojo, como siempre hacía, y haciendo de este una pelota incandescente y enterrándolo lejos, donde pudiera ignorarlo.  </p><p>“Pareces un pescado” bromeó Finn. </p><p>“Gracias, eres un encanto” abandonó los ejercicios de respiración para sentarse encima de un bote. </p><p>“Otro de mis muchos talentos.” Metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Se apoyó en el bote frente al suyo. “Pensé que no irías al juego. Gracias, y gracias por llevar a Rose.” </p><p>“Más bien ella me arrastró a mí. No le digas que te dije.” </p><p>Él asintió con una sonrisa sutil, esperanzado. </p><p>“Así que... tú y Rose ¿Eh? No puedo creer que no me dijeras nada” le recriminó Rey. </p><p>Finn se encogió de hombros. </p><p>“Tenía miedo de arruinar las cosas- Eso no quiere decir que estemos juntos ahora.”  </p><p>“Al menos ahora sabes lo que siente” lo alentó. La idea de sus dos mejores amigos saliendo, aunque rara, le resultaba divertidísima.  </p><p>“Es tan bueno que asusta. Escucha...” su gesto risueño cambió a la seriedad, lo que le indicó sobre qué preguntaría a continuación. </p><p>“No me preguntes sobre Ben, por favor.” </p><p>“¿Se pelearon?” ante la mirada recriminatoria que recibió, continuó. “Me tienes preocupado, por si no era obvio. Buscaré a ese idiota y lo enviaré a la otra vida de una patada si hace falta.” </p><p>Así que Finn tampoco lo había vuelto a ver. Otra esperanza más derribada.  </p><p>“Algo así, aunque no creo que puedas pelearte con alguien que no se aparece hace semanas” contestó amargamente. “Olvídalo, está condenado al olvido.” </p><p>Finn quedó sorprendido de la severidad con la que habló. </p><p>“Pensé que estaban” se aclaró la garganta, incómodo por tener que decirlo en voz alta “enamorados y todo eso.” </p><p><i>Yo también</i>. Nuevamente aquel dolor se coló entre sus huesos. Volver a hablar sin romper a llorar le costó hasta la última gota de voluntad. </p><p>“Ben Solo ya no es nada mío.” Clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. “Deberías volver a la fiesta, te prometo que iré en unos minutos.” </p><p>Seguro su amigo iba a discutir, pero ella lo empujó suavemente en dirección a la casona, sin darle lugar a hacerlo. </p><p>“Bien, <i>unos minutos</i>. O volveré a buscarte.” </p><p>Volvió a quedar sola y se dejó caer sentada sobre el bote. Tenía toda intención de sumirse en la miseria hasta que Finn regresara a buscarla malhumorado en media hora.  </p><p>Una risa vil sonó repentinamente cerca, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Se puso de pie en un salto. Agnon apareció riendo desde las sombras de la parte trasera del cobertizo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Todo su cuerpo se tensó en alarma. </p><p>“¿Escucharon eso?” le pregunto a su sequito de cuatro amigotes, Beau entre ellos. “¿Por eso dejaste a mi amigo? No me digas que le robaste el nombre a un muerto para inventarte un novio falso” se burló mientras se limpiaba lágrimas de risa. </p><p>Rey apretó la mandíbula y se encaminó de regreso a la casa. Esto hizo que Agnon dejara de reír y se colocara frente a ella, bloqueándole el paso. </p><p>“Un segundo, bebé. Recién llegamos.” la tomó de los hombros y ella se sacudió dando un paso atrás, pero su espalda chocó contra el pecho de otro de los gorilas. “Vinimos precisamente a buscarte. Le debes a mi amigo una disculpa ¿No es así Beaumont? Lo humillaste bastante feo ahí, adentro de <i>mi</i> casa.” </p><p>La sangre le hervía, pero no tenía sentido pelearse con un montón de idiotas que le ganaban en número. Escupió las disculpas por encima del hombro de Agnon. Beau temblaba como si él fuese el que tenía miedo. Algo andaba mal. </p><p>“Qué clase de disculpas son esas, perro callejero ¿no te enseñaron modales en el orfanato?” el aliento etílico del muchacho le rozó la frente.  </p><p>“Beau, no quise empujarte a la tina, lo siento” dijo esta vez sincera. Tenía que salirse de ahí cuanto antes. </p><p>“Mmm no me convence ¿A ustedes muchachos?” hubo un coro de risotadas y negaciones. Dos pares de manos la tomaron de los brazos como tenazas antes que pudiera siquiera hacer el intento de escapar.  “Que sea como dijo Ghandi: Ojo por ojo. Hora de un chapuzón.” </p><p>Se congeló en el lugar, terror puro aprisionando hasta su voz. <i>No sabía nadar</i>.  </p><p>Agnon la levantó de las piernas mientras otro bruto le agarraba el torso. </p><p>Rey comenzó a retorcerse y pegar patadas, pero había demasiadas manos sobre ella. Levantó la cabeza y vio que se estaban aproximando a los árboles, al muelle, al agua. Emitió un chillido agudo, aterrorizado, como un animalito agonizando. </p><p>“¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, no!”  </p><p>“Oh no exageres. Esta es la mejor época del año para salir a nadar.” </p><p>“¡Beau diles que me suelten!” suplicó. </p><p>El aludido solo agachó la cabeza y siguió la procesión manteniendo distancia segura. Se internaron en la oscuridad de los altos juncos que rodeaban al lago. </p><p>“¡No, no, no, por favor!” El corazón le latía desbocado y sudaba por el esfuerzo salvaje para librarse. Tuvo miedo de morir, perdió noción de con quienes estaba. “¡BEN!” </p><p>Uno de los que la sostenían del brazo salió disparado violentamente hacia un costado, seguido del que la tenía por la cintura. Agnon levantó la vista, con las gruesas cejas fruncidas. </p><p>“¿Que de-?” Una figura negra lo empujó con brutalidad a un costado y Rey cayó de panza al barro. Solo quedaba el que la tenía del brazo derecho, que la soltó como si se hubiese transformado en una bolsa de cucarachas. Horrorizado se arrastró alejándose como cangrejo con la vista fija en algo detrás de Rey. </p><p>Ahora libre, apoyada sobre los codos se volvió para ver una sombra negra tomar la forma de un joven de rostro pálido y ojos con furia tal que consumía el oxígeno del aire. Se cernía sobre ella como un príncipe salido directo del infierno. Fulminó el claro en el que habían quedado ellos dos, buscando algún agresor que hubiese quedado en pie. </p><p>“Ben” exhaló Rey sin siquiera parpadear. </p><p>El joven la miró, suavizando sus facciones, le extendió la mano. </p><p>La tomó y la calma del contacto le llegó en una ola inmediata. No le faltaba nada, estaba entera de nuevo. </p><p>“Tienes que salir de aquí.” Tiró de ella y se internó entre los juncos en dirección opuesta de la que la habían traído. </p><p>Quería preguntarle un millón de cosas, o limitarse a enterrar el rostro en su pecho, pero apenas podía mantenerle el paso. Las hojas le golpeaban la cara y tenía que cuidarse de no enterrar el pie en algún pozo. Se aferraba a su mano con tanta fuerza que seguro le estaba haciendo daño. Si ese era el caso, él no lo decía. No decía nada, de hecho. La arrastraba apresurado por llegar a algún lugar.  </p><p>Tuvo miedo, miedo a lo desconocido. En un instante de recelo infundado lo soltó dispuesta a preguntarle a donde estaban yendo, mas él siguió caminando. Quiso tomar su mano de nuevo, en vez de eso, tropezó aterrizando en césped, por fin fuera del laberinto de juncos. Estaba al costado de la entrada a la casa de Agnon, donde abundaban hileras de autos y el sonido de animales nocturnos en los árboles, nada más. Se incorporó alarmada, mirando para todas partes. Ben ya no estaba con ella. Lo había perdido de nuevo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capítulo 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>ADVERTENCIA de contenido:</b> En este cap hay menciones de violencia escolar, depresión y suicidio. Si alguna de esas es un detonante, recomiendo saltarse el cap y el próximo update va a tener un pequeño resumen. Todo lo que escribí lo estudié de antemano, pero eso no le quita capacidad de causar daño. Cuidemos nuestra salud mental.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Agnon dijo que apenas le preguntaron al respecto, enloqueció y comenzó a atacarlos.” </p><p>“Tiene sentido, es una salvaje traída de un basural o algo así.” </p><p>“¿En serio?” tres niñas de último año se arrimaron a la mesa de la cafetería con las orejas paradas. </p><p>“Sí, Beau me dijo que su padre se lo contó.” </p><p>“Pobre Beau, enamorado de una loca,” cuchicheó la primera que había hablado y la mesa estalló en risillas.  </p><p>“Ugh, pero que mal gusto,” se sacudió una de las niñas con un escalofrío exagerado, “Mentir con el nombre de un muerto.” </p><p>“Shh! Shh! Ahí viene la novia del cadáver.”  </p><p>~ </p><p> El griterío habitual de la cafetería bajó a un cuchicheo como el de un nido de ratas apenas Rey puso un pie en el umbral. Una versión distorsionada de lo que había acontecido en la fiesta de Agnon se había regado por el pueblo como pólvora. Ya no era más ‘Rey, la nueva hija de Maz’, ahora era la ‘mentirosa enamorada de un muerto’. Era un tema retorcido, candente, incluso tétrico que mezclaba los temas favoritos de los chismes más jugosos: romances prohibidos y los pecados de una adolescente. Era el santo grial de los escándalos y todos en el pueblo querían un pedazo.  </p><p> Sintió el aguijón de las palabras acusatorias en la piel, viniendo de cada mesa, de cada alumno que le echaba mal disimuladas miradas furtivas. </p><p>“Podemos ir a otro lado,” sugirió Finn a su lado, mirándola como si fuese a explotar. Ya se sentía bastante culpable por haberla dejado sola en la fiesta, no quería darle más razones para preocuparse. </p><p> “No pasa nada, solo vamos a comer.” Arrastró los pies hasta la mesa más cercana y abrió la bolsa que Maz le había preparado para almuerzo.  </p><p> Tenía la boca hecha un desierto, por lo que agradeció que Finn fuera a buscarles algo de beber de la máquina expendedora. </p><p> Rose hacía un buen trabajo distrayéndola, hablando de cualquier cosa, como de que pronosticaban lluvias intensas para el resto del mes o que estaba harta de escuchar a sus compañeras hablar de New Direction o algún nombre igual de soso para una boy-band. </p><p> Luther Agnon apareció seguido de su manada, con Tallie bajo el brazo. Kaydel entró al final, con el cabello recogido en una corona de trenzas que la hacía ver adorable, a pesar que caminaba como si fuese a la horca.  </p><p> “Deberías haberme dejado que lo mate,” gruñó Finn depositando la botella con más fuerza de la necesaria. </p><p> “Quedaría en tu expediente,” señaló Rose, voz de la razón. </p><p> “No tiene ninguna importancia, se cansarán de hablar y eso será todo.” Tomó un sorbo y su estómago se retorció en protesta. Nauseas, consecuencia de la medicación que había empezado. </p><p> Hubiese preferido que el doctor Yoda no se enterase jamás de Ben. Pero cuando el rumor llegó a oídos de Maz, ella habló con el doctor y este habló con Rey. Un teléfono descompuesto que la obligó a decir ‘más o menos’ la verdad en la sesión de terapia. El viejo hombre había escuchado comprensivo como ella le decía que de vez en cuando se cruzaba a alguien que no debería ver, que había sido algo inocente, que nadie había salido herido (excepto ella, claro). </p><p> “¿Por qué crees que él te buscó a ti?” le había preguntado. </p><p> “No me estaba buscando, ni yo a él. Simplemente nos cruzamos.” contestó después de pensarlo. Mirando por la ventana del consultorio mojada por la lluvia como las gotas se deslizaban, se unían y se volvían a separar, se le ocurrió que quizás sus destinos habían sido líneas perpendiculares.  </p><p> Aunque se había guardado el hecho que estaba (había estado) enamorada de él y que se podían tocar; el momento de franqueza le consiguió un viaje de ida a la farmacia con una prescripción en mano: antipsicóticos. Y con ellos todos sus efectos secundarios: mareos, apatía, náuseas, boca seca, nerviosismo, sueño errático, y la lista seguía. Lo único bueno era que ya no tenía pesadillas.  </p><p> Ben no daba indicios de volver a aparecer y ella seguía viviendo en este pueblo, no le quedaba otra opción más que soportar. Para hacerlo necesitaba una sola cosa: que el chisme se agotara pronto. </p><p> La reina de los chismes, Kaydel, en un inesperado momento de decisión, se separó de la procesión de imbéciles y caminó con la cabeza en alto a la mesa de ellos tres.  </p><p> Los tres se agazaparon esperando un ataque. Lejos de eso, Kaydel se sentó como si nada pasara. Se miraron entre ellos con una pregunta silenciosa hasta que Rey rompió la tensión. </p><p> “Lindas trenzas,” señaló amablemente. </p><p> Kaydel sonrió genuina, “Gracias, a ti te quedarían perfectas. Si quieres puedo enseñarte.” </p><p> “Eso sería genial, gracias.” </p><p> “No es nada.” Comenzó a comer el almuerzo que había comprado y dijo casualmente, “Quizás encuentres un par de notas en tu casillero más tarde. Te recomiendo que las ignores.” </p><p> Y así empezó. </p><p> «Amada, encuéntrame en nuestro punto favorito: el cementerio. B.S.» Cayó del casillero en cuanto lo abrió. </p><p> «Querida Rey, perdón por morderte la lengua cuando nos besábamos. Es difícil no hacerlo cuando uno es una simple calavera. B.S.» En el libro de trigonometría. </p><p> «Querida (y bastante viva) Rey, no escuches a este tipo. Por mi parte, no te preocupes de quedar embarazada. Ben (bastante muerto) Solo.» Aterrizó en su regazo durante la clase de educación sexual. Cuando levantó la mirada para ver de dónde venía, todos estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos. </p><p> En la hora de física, entró al salón para encontrarse con algo más que una nota. </p><p> «Querida Rey, te regalo un teléfono móvil especial para nosotros dos. B.S.» Estaba pegada sobre una tabla ouija de cartón. Rey la arrojó con violencia al cesto de basura. </p><p> “Zorra loca,” tosió una chica que apenas conocía al fondo del salón. Estaba con otras amigas y la observaban descaradas. </p><p> Apenas las fulminó con la mirada, procedieron a ignorarla. <i>Paciencia. Cuenta hasta 10.</i> Se repetía, apretaba los puños y bajaba la cabeza.  </p><p> Al día siguiente, le habían llenado el casillero de tierra, todos sus libros estaban arruinados. Iba a matar a alguien, pero Finn comenzó a preguntar a los gritos ‘quien lo había hecho’ y eso le devolvió la cordura. Meter a Finn en problemas cuando él no había hecho nada mal era egoísta. Lo calmó y con ayuda de un conserje devolvió algo de normalidad a su día. </p><p> Ya había causado tantos problemas que ni se le pasó por la cabeza recurrir a un adulto. </p><p> En la sesión con el doctor Yoda hablaron más de lo mismo, aunque una parte de su mente se alejaba cada minuto a un aterrador pensamiento: que todo estaría mejor si tan solo dejase de existir. Cuando el doctor le preguntó sobre cambios ocasionados por la medicación, relató las bondades del no tener pesadillas. No quería alertar al doctor más de lo necesario, ya se acostumbraría a las pastillas. </p><p> Jueves, la lluvia no amainaba, las chicas estaban en el gimnasio cumpliendo los 30 minutos de tortura de la profesora Andor, castigo por no callarse en toda la clase. Por el crimen de unas cuantas pagaban todas. Agitada y acalorada Rey agradeció a los cielos que el silbato sonara. Caminó hasta los banquillos donde habían dejado los móviles y las botellas de agua. </p><p> “Y el muelle de los Erso fue, literalmente, arrancado enterito por la crecida.” Kaydel y Rose llevaban todo el día haciendo un pozo común para los destrozos causados por las lluvias. “Tenemos que agregarlos a la lista,” dijo Kaydel y tomó un largo trago de su botella deportiva. </p><p> Rey rebuscaba entre las sudaderas y botellas ajenas la suya. Juraba que la había dejado junto con la de sus amigas. </p><p> “Bueno,” suspiró Rose. “A este paso será un fondo de reconstrucción para el pueblo.” </p><p> Allí estaba, debía haberse caído. Muriendo de sed, jaló el capuchón y se la llevó a los labios. Un líquido salado le inundó la lengua, le sabía a leche con sal. Arrugando el ceño por el asco, desenroscó la tapa. Quedó congelada al ver el contenido, <i>sangre</i>. Sangre escarlata brillante y un ojo flotando en la superficie. Vio en cámara lenta como la botella se deslizaba desde su mano petrificada al piso y se estrellaba sin producir sonido, rociando el líquido en todas las direcciones cual explosión sangrienta. El chillido agudo de las chicas que se alejaban horrorizadas la devolvió a la realidad. Todas las comidas del día subieron en una avalancha ácida hacia su boca, salió corriendo a los vestidores. Apenas llegó a arrojarse sobre el váter para vomitar. Todavía se sacudía con arcadas cuando la profesora se arrodilló a su lado, apartándole mechones de cabello de la cara sudada.  </p><p> “Tranquila cariño, era solo leche con colorante y una gominola.” </p><p> “¡Deberían expulsar al hijo de puta que lo hizo!” Rose estaba a sus espaldas. </p><p> “Señorita Tico, cuide el lenguaje.” </p><p> “¡Pero mire como está!” </p><p> “Encontraré al responsable y te <i>aseguro</i> que va a pagar las consecuencias” sentenció autoritaria.  </p><p> <i>Puede haber sido cualquiera, pudieron ser todos</i>. Rey temblaba de impotencia. Quizás Ben tenía razón sobre este pueblo. </p><p> Como era de esperarse, no encontraron al culpable, ni siquiera cuando Finn usó sus contactos de los chicos del equipo. El director le dio permiso a la damnificada para faltar al día siguiente sin que corriera la falta ¿No podía extender el permiso para siempre?  </p><p> Pasó los tres días tirada en la cama. Todas las horas borroneadas y entremezcladas en un amasijo a la vez estático e interminable. El repiqueteo de la lluvia y la entrada y salida de Maz, Rose o Finn intentando hacerla comer o animarla eran los únicos sonidos que registraba. Llorar... supuso que tendría que hacerlo, pero las lágrimas no llegaban. Ya no sentía nada, había llegado al fondo del barril.  </p><p> “Ben,” musitó a la habitación vacía con voz ronca por el desuso. No apareció. Debían ser las pastillas al fin funcionando como correspondía.  </p><p> Tampoco debería sorprenderle, sus padres tampoco habían regresado. Una constante en su vida: el ser abandonada. </p><p>~ </p><p> Después de dos semanas de pensamientos oscuros que tomaban forma de planes oscuros, se sentía un poco más cuerda. Las notas habían ido escaseando, hasta que desaparecieron por completo. Agnon y sus amiguitos debieron agotarse al mismo tiempo que a ella les comenzó a ser indiferente. Casi se permitió sentir satisfacción.  </p><p> Hasta que llegó el día en que Finn, junto con los chicos del equipo, se fueron por la jornada entera para recibir el cheque de parte del gobernador por excelencia deportiva, al igual que Rose, que se iba a las olimpiadas de debate. </p><p> La sensación de tener que andar mirando sobre el hombro, de revisar dos veces lo que bebía o comía, la atosigó hasta la última hora. Cuando nada pasó, sentada en el salón de química, se permitió relajar los hombros.  </p><p> El monitor del pasillo apareció en la puerta, un niño pecoso con gafas más grandes que su cara, y llamó al profesor Rook. </p><p> “¿Que necesitas?” </p><p> “El director me manda a buscar a...” se fijó en la papeleta que llevaba en la mano. “Rey Johnson.”  </p><p> El profesor pareció extrañado y pidió ver el papel. Debió concluir que estaba en orden pues la mandó con el chico. </p><p> “¿Sabes lo que quiere?” le preguntó cuando estuvieron afuera. </p><p> “No es asunto mío. Está en la cafetería tomando un café y comiendo una ensalada.”  </p><p> <i>Regla 3 del buen mentiroso, no des información que no te preguntan</i>. Rey entrecerró los ojos hacia el chiquillo que caminaba con cara de aburrimiento a su lado. Algo estaba pasando. </p><p> Las puertas de la cafetería estaban cerradas al final del largo pasillo pues ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo. Un zumbido incómodo le decía que no entrara. Sacudió la cabeza, despojándose del sentimiento. </p><p> Fue hasta la puerta, la estaba abriendo. </p><p> “¡REY NO ENTRES!” gritó Kaydel, que apareció corriendo por la esquina opuesta del pasillo. </p><p> Dos pares de brazos salieron del espacio que la puerta había quedado entreabierta y la arrastraron adentro. Detrás de ella, la puerta se cerró con la finalidad de un disparo de cañón. </p><p> ~ </p><p> Las pocas luces encendidas de la cafetería, iluminaban un nutrido público de casi 50 personas, partido a la mitad dejando un pasillo cubierto de pétalos de rosas y al final de este... </p><p> La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar desde los parlantes de anuncios. </p><p> “¡Bienvenidos a esta feliz ocasión!” enunció Agnon, que llevaba un moño formal al cuello y una biblia abierta en las manos. “Todos de pie para recibir a la novia.” </p><p> Los ojos de Rey se disparaban de un lado al otro mientras iba procesando la espeluznante escena. Sus compañeros comenzaron cubrirse las bocas ahogando risillas. Tallie caminó hasta ella con culpa emanando de sus poros, ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos. </p><p> “Lo siento.” Masculló mientras le colocaba una diadema con uno de esos velos de novia de cotillón. “Son unos infantiles.” </p><p> Rey se sacudió con ambos brazos aprisionados por las manos de los mismos gorilas del otro día. El pánico le aceleró el pulso y sus pupilas se dilataron buscando escapatoria. Al lado de Agnon, Beau filmaba la ceremonia. Otro más con rostro culpable, pero sin intención de detener nada. La puerta comenzó a ser aporreada por Kaydel que gritaba que la dejaran entrar. Alguien la abrió y la rodeó por la cintura, manteniéndola en el lugar, quedaron ambas encerradas adentro. </p><p> “La niña de las flores,” bromeó el Agnon y todos rieron. Que chiste pésimo. “Traigan a la novia, tu prometido se <i>muere</i> de emoción.” Entonces arrastraron al centro el esqueleto humano del salón de biología, vestido con un smoking. </p><p> Quedó lívida de la impresión, lo que les facilitó a los gorilas cargarla hacia el ‘altar’. Las risillas se habían vuelto risas como rugidos de bestias. Algunos hasta lloraban de risa. Eran patéticos. </p><p> “Rey Johnson ¿aceptas a Ben- el ahogado Solo como tu legitimo esposo?”  </p><p><i>10, 9, 8...</i> la pólvora estaba encendida, consumiéndose rumbo a la dinamita.  </p><p> “Acepto,” imitó con voz aguda uno de los gorilas. </p><p><i>5, 4, 3...</i> muros de contención volando por los aires, arrasados por la explosión. </p><p> “Ben Solo ¿Aceptas a Rey- la huerfanita Johnson como tu esposa?” Agnon tomó la mandíbula de la calavera como un títere, moviéndola mientras decía, “Sí, acepto. ¡Los declaro marido y mujer! ¡Pueden besarse!” </p><p> “No.” Rey se plantó, su voz salió gutural, el infierno estaba ardiendo justo debajo de su piel. “Esto se termina ahora, Luther. Lo digo por tu bien.” </p><p> Él se vistió con aquella expresión de violenta crueldad que se supone tenía que intimidarla. “Besa a Ben.” </p><p> Que seres detestables, se regodeaban en la miseria ajena, todos y cada uno de ellos. Ben tenía razón. “<i>No</i>.” </p><p> “Uhm Luther me parece que ya estuvo-” </p><p> “¡Cállate Beau!” ladró el muchacho. “<i>Bésalo</i>.” </p><p> “¡NO!”  </p><p> Enardecido, Agnon le agarró la nuca y la empujó hacia la calavera.  </p><p> <i>0</i>. La última compuerta voló por los aires. </p><p> Toda la ira que llevaba guardándose hace meses poseyó su mente tiñendo el mundo de rojo incandescente. Un grito terrible le araño la garganta al tiempo que se inclinó hacia adelante, para enderezarse abruptamente, dando un cabezazo directo en la nariz a Agnon. Con un codazo en el estómago de uno de los gorilas, liberó el brazo y aprovechó la inercia para darle un puñetazo en la quijada al otro. Libre por un segundo se arrojó hacia Luther. La detuvo un agarrón del cabello que la hizo ver estrellas, como si fuese a perder el cuero cabelludo, cayó al suelo. Rodó a pesar que empeoraba el dolor en el cuero cabelludo y lanzó una patada a la entrepierna del desgraciado, que la soltó para cubrirse sus partes con un jadeo agudo. </p><p> Luther fue hasta ella con la nariz emanando sangre. <i>Bien</i>. Rey predijo lo que iba a hacer apenas cruzó su mirada violenta, conocía bien a los de su tipo. Relajó los músculos del abdomen, no tenía tiempo de esquivarlo, así dolería menos. La patada de Luther envió una punzada de dolor explosivo que le hizo vibrar hasta los tímpanos ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía? Había tenido peores peleas con niños de 12. Rey se enredó a su pierna antes que él pudiera retirarla. Con un calculado tirón, le quitó el equilibrio y Agnon se desplomó de espaldas como un saco de patatas. Rey saltó sobre él, incapacitando sus brazos arrodillándose encima de ellos y vio el miedo en sus ojos cuando levantó el puño. Como un tiburón al oler sangre, el miedo de Agnon avivó la furia en su interior. Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, la lluvia de puñetazos no parecía tener fin. Lo quería muerto, a él y a todos. <i>Más, más, más</i>. </p><p> “¡Rey para, lo vas a matar!” Kaydel la arrancó de encima tomándola de la cintura. </p><p> Aterrizó sentada. Respirando trabajosamente el mundo comenzó a recobrar sus colores normales. Alrededor de ella, decenas de rostros pálidos del miedo la observaban como temiendo que ellos fueran los siguientes. Los dos gorilas- chicos se retorcían a unos metros mientras se arrastraban lejos de ella. El calor fue abandonando sus venas hasta que temblaba, mirando para todos lados ¿Qué había hecho? Temiendo con qué se encontraría, regresó la mirada a Luther.  </p><p> El muchacho yacía inconsciente, su rostro estaba hecho una pulpa roja deforme.  Tallie se había acercado y sostenía su cabeza mientras lloraba desconsolada, sus ojos color cielo hinchados, atemorizados, la hicieron caer en cuenta de la gravedad de sus actos.  </p><p> Rey se incorporó y el público se echó atrás al unísono. <i>Soy un monstruo. Esto es lo que soy. </i></p><p> Por mucho que había intentado ser buena, que la quisieran, su verdadera naturaleza había brotado como la pestilencia de un cadáver escondido en el armario. Se quitó el velo blanco, manchándolo con la sangre empapada en sus manos y lo dejó caer. No pertenecía a Arizona, ni pertenecía a Hannah porque el problema era ella. Ben había tenido razón <i>en todo</i>. </p><p> Echó a correr con un rumbo fijo en mente.  </p><p>~ </p><p> La impulsividad y el desdén por la vida eran una pareja letal, sobre todo si bailaban sin contención en el páramo desolado que era la cabeza de la joven. El peor final se acercaba y el cielo irónico comenzaba a despejarse, derramando columnas de luz sobre la tierra que llevaba semanas castigando.  </p><p> Rey rodeó la propiedad Naberrie y se desplomó de rodillas en el mismo punto del jardín que había tenido su primer beso. La dulzura de aquel momento le sabía amarga ahora, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse de sus ojos, calientes como si estuvieran brotando directamente desde su corazón roto. Estuvo así un rato, dejando que las oleadas de dolor indecible la golpearan una tras otra, cobrando venganza por haberlo enterrado tanto tiempo. Solo un pensamiento la ayudó a ponerse en pie y caminar hasta el viejo puente de piedra, que todo acabaría pronto.  </p><p> Parecía imposible que aquella estructura siguiera en pie, especialmente cuando el río debajo era un titán milenario estremeciendo la tierra con agua turbulenta, turbia, cargada de kilos de escombros, piedras y árboles arrancados de raíz. </p><p> Rey se detuvo en la mitad, donde el agua era más profunda, donde la caída era más alta. Se sentó en el murillo con los pies colgando sobre el vacío, respirando profundamente por la nariz y exhalando por la boca. En ese instante, todos los ruidos cesaron y la invadió una calma extraña. Mirando hacia abajo, se preguntó si siempre había estado predeterminada a este punto en el tiempo, a este lugar, a este fin. Desde que había dejado las cajas en casa de Paige desordenadas, desde que se había colado en la estación de policía, desde que Leia la había visto vistiendo la sudadera de su hijo, desde que había corrido al bosque y se había encontrado, cubierta de barro como ahora, con un chico tan retorcido como ella. O quizás había sido desde el principio absoluto: desde que había nacido de dos padres jóvenes, alcohólicos, que la habían dejado al costado de una ruta polvorienta.  </p><p> Condenada antes de nacer. La hora de castigo merecido había llegado. </p><p> Se dejó caer. El río la engulló. </p><p> Las tardes de pelis y comida chatarra con Finn y Rose le aparecieron tan claras como si las estuviera viviendo por segunda vez. Por reflejo abría la boca para respirar, pero ingresaban en su lugar litros de agua marrón. Maz preparándole una taza de té, Luke explicándole el significado de una palabra difícil, Han riendo, arrojándole un trapo sucio con grasa de motor después que ella llamara al Halcón ‘un pedazo de chatarra’, Leia dándole un abrazo que le hacía volver el alma al cuerpo. No se había despedido de ninguno de ellos, eso le comenzó a aterrar más que los escombros desconocidos que le arañaban y golpeaban la piel. Y sobre todas las cosas, Ben. Ben diciéndole que se concentrara cuando estudiaban juntos; besos mientras le susurraba lo inteligente, hermosa que era; su precioso rostro enojado cuando ella decía que no se sentía suficiente. El futuro que tanto habían intentado hablar y crear desaparecía con cada bocanada ¿Qué había hecho? ¡¿Qué había hecho?!   </p><p> Pataleó para ir a la superficie, pero arriba era abajo y el mundo era caos. Cada segundo era más desesperante que el anterior. Su visión comenzó a nublarse de negro, <i>esto era lo que se merecía</i>. Entonces, un brazo la rodeó firmemente por el torso y la jaló hacia la luz. </p><p> Su cabeza surgió a la superficie y comenzó a toser y respirar glorioso aire. Se percató de que la persona aún la sostenía e intentó ayudarle manteniéndose a flote, dando manotazos y pataleando. El río inclemente los arrastraba a tal velocidad que las orillas se difuminaban en borrones marrones y verdes. Rey se atrevió a torcer el cuello para ver a su rescatista. <i>Era Ben</i>.  </p><p> En ese instante de distracción, Ben abrió los ojos sobresaltado por algo delante de ellos. Rey devolvió la vista al frente; se estaban precipitando a unos destrozados tablones cubiertos de gruesas astillas. </p><p> “¡Cuidado!” La abrazó y giró el cuerpo de manera que él recibió todo el impacto con el lado derecho del cuerpo. Sin detenerse a pensar en el dolor estiró el brazo y lo pasó encima de los tablones y atrajo a Rey. Quedaron abrazados a la tabla como un salvavidas mientras giraban en círculos vertiginosos. “¡Tenemos que nadar a la orilla, patea hacia adelante así enderezamos esta cosa!” gruñó por encima del estruendo.  </p><p> Le hizo caso y lograron detener los giros. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera allí con ella, su corazón idiota no era consciente del peligro y danzaba en su pecho.  </p><p> “¡Bien, ahora a la izquierda, a ese árbol de ahí!”  </p><p> A unos cincuenta metros, había un árbol escuálido paralelo al río rozando el agua con sus ramas peladas. El tronco estaba apenas sujeto al barro por las raíces visibles. Patalearon sincronizados, con urgencia, estaban demasiado lejos. Ben la tomó de la muñeca y se empujó el último metro que faltaba para llegar a la rama. Arrugando el rostro por el esfuerzo de luchar contra la corriente del río, tiró de ella. Rey logró asirse de la rama y la abrazó, respirando pesadamente. Aunque todavía tenía medio cuerpo sumergido, estaba aliviada de no estar siendo arrastrada hacia la muerte. Podía reír del alivio; miro hacia Ben de nuevo y la imagen le provocó un vuelco del estómago. Un tajo irregular iba desde su frente hasta su mandíbula y cuello, brotaba sangre fresca que el correr del agua se llevaba como un hilo rojo. </p><p> “Ben, estás herido,” la voz se le quebró. </p><p> Él arrugó el entrecejo, como si fuera a preguntar algo, pero se vio interrumpido cuando el árbol crujió y se sacudió.  </p><p> “Estoy bien ¿Cómo te llamas?” preguntó acelerado. </p><p> ¿Qué cómo...? </p><p> “Rey,” respondió más desorientada que cuando había estado completamente sumergida. </p><p> “Bueno, Rey, escucha. Esto no nos va a aguantar a los dos.” Hablaba atropelladamente, “Yo te empujo-” </p><p> Entendió lo que iba a decir, el pánico le heló hasta los huesos. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, negó vigorosamente. </p><p> “¡No hay tiempo de discutir! ¡Te impulso y agárrate del tronco!” </p><p> La rama volvió a crujir y se dobló precariamente en la dirección de la corriente. </p><p> “Ben, por favor,” intentó con el corazón en la garganta. Le estaba pidiendo demasiado, no podía hacerlo, no podía soltarlo- </p><p> “¡Rey, déjame salvarte, joder!” La miró con fiera determinación en sus ojos castaños que el sol salpicaba con gotas de oro. </p><p> Oh. Un recuerdo de lo que parecía haber sido hace un millón de años cobró nuevo significado, cuando habían estado solos en su pieza por primera vez, justo antes que él supiera que no era un chico común y corriente. </p><p> <i>“Te quiero, Rey. Te adoro. Debes prometerme, que tú también me dejarás salvarte.” </i></p><p>
  <i> Ella asintió, acariciándole la mandíbula con el pulgar ¿En verdad no sabía nada? No era ella la que estaba en riesgo de desaparecer. Aun así, deseaba complacerlo por lo que declaró. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> “Lo prometo.” </i>
</p><p> El peso de que ya había aceptado esto hace tanto le dejó la mente en blanco. Asintió, tragándose toda resistencia. Ben pareció aliviado, la comisura de sus labios insinuó una sonrisa. </p><p> “Cuando te diga, tira todo el cuerpo hacia allá.” Le colocó una mano en la cintura. “¡Ahora!” La empujó contracorriente hacia la seguridad justo cuando la rama se desprendía. </p><p> Pataleó y estiró los brazos, apenas alcanzando el tronco que estaba siendo arrancado. Por instinto se aferró, arrastrándose hasta que llegó a la orilla. Sin la corriente tirando de su cuerpo, al fin pudo salir y desplomarse sobre el barro. El agua ya había arrastrado a Ben lejos, no podía verlo. </p><p> Una mano le tocó el hombro, un chico que ni siquiera había escuchado llegar.  </p><p> “¡¿Ben sigue ahí?!” preguntó desesperado, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Era un muchacho bronceado, de atractivos rizos castaños, buscaba a Ben con la mirada. </p><p> Rey asintió.  </p><p> Él se debatió por un segundo y maldijo por lo bajo. </p><p> “Voy a pedir ayuda. Quédate aquí.” Sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo tan rápido que sus zapatillas se resbalaban en la tierra mojada. Lo perdió entre la maleza. </p><p> ¿Qué acababa de suceder?  </p><p> El sol había salido por completo y se reflejaba sobre la engañosa superficie en destellos pacíficos. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció estática en el lugar, como si su cerebro hubiese perdido la capacidad de funcionar. Minutos, años, segundos, una eternidad que se cortó cuando Finn apareció de repente y la alzó bruscamente, llevándola a terreno alto.  </p><p> “¿Qué estabas haciendo Rey?” preguntó enojado, sollozando. “¿Qué estabas pensando?” </p><p> En cuanto salieron al camino de tierra, Rey divisó a Rose corriendo hacia ellos. Tenía la cara roja y cubierta de sudor, al verla, ralentizó sus pasos y comenzó a llorar. Cubriendo los metros que faltaban los abrazó a ambos a pesar de que Rey estaba empapada y tenía rapones y cortes por todo el cuerpo. El corte más grande lo tenía en el brazo, líneas irregulares que se asemejaban a dos manos intentando alcanzarse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Capítulo 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Resumen cap 14:</b> Luther Agnon esparce el rumor que Rey mintió a Beau para 'cortar' con él, y que para hacerlo uso al difunto Ben Solo. Sus compañeros proceden a atormentarla por semanas, pero Rey se rehusa a hacer denuncias. Sumado a los efectos adversos de una nueva medicación antipsicótica, los días de la chica se vuelven progresivamente díficiles hasta que explota una tarde que Luther le juega una broma pesada. Horrorizada con la violencia de sus propias acciones, decide terminar con su vida arrojándose al río. Al borde de la muerte, Ben la saca del agua sin poder salir él. A Rey le extraña que Ben actuaba como si no la conociera. Finn y Rose la encuentran.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El consultorio del doctor Yoda era en verdad tan verde como Rey había dicho; hasta para Maz era abrumador, lo que era decir mucho para una mujer que disfrutaba pasar horas en un invernadero. </p>
<p> “Así que entenderás porque necesitaba hablar contigo. Normalmente no cuestionaría jamás tu criterio profesional, pero creo que esta vez hay algo más allí.” </p>
<p> La señora Kanata había pedido una cita con el doctor para hablar del caso de su hija, que ahora estaba internada en la clínica de la cual él era director. Apenas la había visto Rey le había contado una historia increíble en la que un espíritu la salvaba de la muerte. Aunque más que espíritu, ella lo llamaría un ángel, pues había permitido que la pequeña regresara a casa con color en las mejillas y aire en los pulmones. Por experiencia, Maz sabía que eso era algo que no se podía tomar por sentado. </p>
<p> “A mí, la misma historia me contó,” dijo Yoda contemplando el jardín más allá de la ventana, las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda. “¿Y cierto es que ella no sabe nadar? Muchas veces la mente, en medio de la adrenalina del momento, genera imágenes.”  </p>
<p> “Estoy segura, las veces que fuimos al río en vacaciones, apenas metía los pies. No miente.”  </p>
<p> “Te sorprenderás, vieja amiga, que yo también le creo.” El doctor caminó con lentitud hacia su escritorio y sacó una grabadora de casete de una gaveta. “Dormir no podía, pensando que ya había escuchado antes su historia. Así que busqué en mis archivos durante horas, hasta que la encontré.” Presionó el botón y su voz junto con otra voz masculina, juvenil inundaron el consultorio. </p>
<p> «—Dime la historia una vez más. Quizás algo diferente recuerdes. </p>
<p>—Lo que usted quiere es que cambie mi versión, como esos imbéciles de la policía. Pues bien, le diré una última vez la verdad y luego diré cualquier mentira que se les dé la gana. De todos modos, ustedes ya decidieron que van a creer. Fuimos a mi casa a almorzar, luego le dije a Ben que tenía que venir conmigo a la fiesta, o le diría a mi madre que él había dicho que no le había gustado la comida. Ridículo, lo sé, pero estábamos bromeando. Llegamos a la residencia Naberrie antes que el resto porque, como ya dije mil veces, yo estaba encargado de conectar la música. Tomamos cada uno una lata de cerveza y nos pusimos a conectar las cosas. Ben fue a buscar una rama porque necesitábamos mantener el cable levantado del suelo, porque había llovido. </p>
<p> —Hasta ahora te sigo. </p>
<p> —Y ahora la parte que no le gusta doc. Ben me llamó con un grito y apenas alcancé a verlo a la distancia, porque él ya estaba en el puente y me gritó que había una chica en el agua y se arrojó. Y <i>sí</i>, estoy muy seguro que lo escuché bien. No es una frase complicada ‘Hay una chica en el agua’. </p>
<p> —Y no lo volviste a ver. </p>
<p> —No, pero sí vi a la chica que rescató. Una niña pecosa de cabello castaño. <i>Por eso</i> pedí también una ambulancia, se veía en shock. </p>
<p> —Entiendes que no se encontró por ningún lado a esta chica. </p>
<p> —Pudo haberse ido a donde sea. No es que había un millón de personas por ahí para seguirle el rastro. Ahí fue que regresé a la camioneta corriendo, porque me había dejado ahí el móvil. Ben <i>no se suicidó</i>, ayudó a esa niña. Eso es lo que sucedió.» </p>
<p> El doctor presionó el botón de pausa y el silencio colgó pesado entre ellos. A Maz se le erizó la piel y se refregó los brazos para quitarse la sensación. </p>
<p> “Ese era Poe Dameron,” dijo asombrada y el hombrecillo asintió reverente. </p>
<p> “Pensé que era un mecanismo de defensa de un chico que la tragedia de perder a su mejor amigo no quería aceptar. Esta grabación de hace 8 años, que estaba guardando en mi propia casa, de ese testimonio es el único registro que queda. Sé que la policía lo hizo ‘desaparecer’ para cerrar el caso en limpio, por si había una auditoria.” Tamborileaba los dedos sobre su bastón, se veía que estaba llegando a una conclusión. “En todos mis años...” </p>
<p> Sabía a qué se refería. Esto sobrepasaba el entendimiento, y aceptarlo requería un grado de fe. </p>
<p> “Creo que nos toca aceptar hay cosas que jamás podremos entender,” Maz comentó. Solo confirmaba lo que ella ya había presentido al mirar a la niña a los ojos. En verdad era un ser especial. La línea del amor en su mano, atravesada por la de la muerte. Atravesada, pero no cortada. </p>
<p> “En efecto.” El doctor se estiró para presionar el botón de su intercom. “Señora Nomi, comuníquele a enfermería que retiren el haloperidol de los medicamentos de Rey Johnson.” </p>
<p>~ </p>
<p> Jamás se le habría ocurrido llamar a una clínica de salud mental un lugar placentero, sin embargo, aquí estaba y era bastante bueno. Hasta se atrevía a decir que se sentía agradecida. Talleres, terapia en grupo, terapia particular y, por supuesto, pastillas. Afortunadamente, después de la primera semana le habían retirado esa que le causaba nauseas. Se sentía mucho mejor ¿Quién habría dicho que contarle las miserias de su vida a un extraño podía ser útil? Había aprendido un ejercicio sumamente útil, cuando sentía algo, en vez de guardárselo, lo investigaba como a ella tanto le gustaba hacer hasta que podía ponerle nombre: enojo, tristeza, nostalgia, culpa, y así. No quitaba la sensación, pero le permitiría actuar con más entendimiento.  </p>
<p> Sus amigos la visitaban casi a diario y no la trataban como a una loca. Ese había sido su primer miedo cuando la habían encontrado en la vera del río, después que Kaydel los hubiese puesto en alerta. La seguían tratando como Rey. Leia también iba, le había comentado que se iba a presentar para el senado estatal, lo que le parecía una idea genial, el mundo la necesitaba. </p>
<p> “No me animé a preguntarte antes,” había dicho de improvisto una tarde mientras tomaban un té en la iluminada sala, con la voz inusualmente temblorosa, “¿Encontraste algo sobre Ben? ¿Alguna cosa que no haya estado en los diarios?” </p>
<p> Rey se había debatido, mordiéndose la uña, sin poder mirarla a los ojos, si debería decirle de Snoke. Esa había sido, en palabras de Finn, una lata de gusanos que solo había traído discordia. No era el asesino que Rey tanto había deseado encontrar. Quizás era echar sal a una herida. Leia no merecía seguir sufriendo por esto, pero era lo correcto. Ojalá no se arrepintiera. </p>
<p> “Encontré sus conversaciones con el profesor Cornelius Snoke. Ese hombre lo influenció mucho.” <i>Porque ustedes no estaban allí</i>. Se calló esas palabras que nada podían cambiar ahora. “Y no para bien.” </p>
<p> “¿Snoke?” repitió. “No tenía idea.” Algo como remordimiento se cruzó por su mirada. Se recompuso rápidamente y siguieron hablando de otra cosa. </p>
<p> Todos los días le preguntaban si hoy se sentía con impulsos de hacerse daño. Ella respondía que no, pero en el fondo sabía que el mundo exterior aún se le antojaba cruel y caótico. </p>
<p> Luke la sorprendió una tarde llevándole a Artoo para que lo sacaran a pasear. Algo tan sencillo como los besos de un perro le había alegrado el día. Dejó que ella llevara la correa mientras paseaban por un sendero de arces cuyas ramas se entrecruzaban creando un techo abovedado sobre ellos. Miles de retoños verdes como anillos de esmeraldas adornaban las ramas. El invierno estaba llegando a su fin. </p>
<p> “Te extrañamos los domingos,” comentó Luke extendiéndole una tarjeta firmada por los miembros de la iglesia. Esta era la cuarta.  </p>
<p> “No creo que vuelva a la iglesia. He descubierto que soy bastante terrible.” Pateó una piedra a un lado del camino. Confesarse con un hombre de fe no era lo mismo que hablar con un doctor. A uno le revelabas la mente, al otro el alma. </p>
<p> “Todos somos igual de pecadores.” </p>
<p> <i>Siempre una respuesta lista.</i> </p>
<p> “Bueno, no es la iglesia el problema. Es...” Gesticuló en dirección general del aire. “El mundo. Es una mierda, y yo no sé a dónde ir. Estoy perdida.” Soltar las palabras se sentía como admitir un crimen terrible, se esforzó por mantener la voz estable. “Antes me organizaba para sobrevivir el día, pero creo que ya no es suficiente. Lo que apesta.” </p>
<p> “Ah ya veo. Has perdido el norte.”  </p>
<p> Caminaron unos minutos en silencio. El peso de la admisión iba quedando atrás mientras se alejaban, como si hubiese dejado ahí una mochila. </p>
<p> “Te contaré una historia: yo también estuve perdido alguna vez. Es lo que suele pasar cuando creces y pones los pies en el mundo real, te das cuenta de que tus héroes son humanos, y lo que es peor ¡que uno también lo es! Enterarme la clase de hombre que era mi padre, un hombre que usaba la violencia y la intimidación para conseguir poder, fue terrible. Me alejé, luché contra él porque tenía miedo de convertirme en lo que él era.” </p>
<p> “¿Tú? Si eres un santo.” Luke, tan apacible y sabio, diciendo que había temido ser malvado no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. </p>
<p> “Escucha, todos tenemos en nuestro interior la capacidad de hacer el bien o el mal. Un hombre que cree habitar en la luz, puede en un momento de oscuridad, dañar irremediablemente a su sobrino.” Le lanzó una mirada que la animaba a recordar que este era el mismo Luke que había intentado apartar a un muchacho de su familia, enviándolo a una universidad al otro lado del mundo. “Así como un hombre que habita en tinieblas, en sus últimos momentos, puede con arrepentirse y firmar un poder para remediar algunos de los males que cometió en vida, aunque con ese acto se condenara a sí mismo.” </p>
<p> “Tu padre...” </p>
<p> “Exacto, Anakin se arrepintió e hizo lo correcto, aun sabiendo que eso no le devolvía ni a su esposa, ni a su hija.” </p>
<p> ¿Eso lo había sabido Ben? Algo le decía que no. </p>
<p> “¿Por qué?”  </p>
<p> “Porque <i>eliges</i> un norte. Nadie puede hacerlo por ti, Rey. Ni tus padres, ni tus demonios, ni tus virtudes, ni un amigo o novio... o novia, claro. Elige algo a lo que aferrarte, así no importa cuánto pierdas el camino, siempre podrás encontrarlo tarde o temprano.” </p>
<p> “Déjeme adivinar, el suyo es la cruz de Jesús.”  </p>
<p> Luke levantó las manos en su defensa, riendo “¡Pero claro! ¿qué clase de farsante sería si no?” </p>
<p> Rey también rió, considerando que respuesta dar. </p>
<p> “Yo solía pensar que mi norte era la esperanza, resulta que era solo negación.” </p>
<p> “Pero ahora has visto la verdad. Y alguien te vio a ti y decidió que merecía la pena sacrificarse para salvarte,” agregó cauteloso. Por supuesto Leia le había contado.  </p>
<p> Se sintió aliviada de que alguien más le creyera. La vida se abría delante de ella como un misterioso, aterrador abanico de posibilidades y si había algo que quería cargar para siempre, era el segundo en el que el brazo de Ben la había envuelto por la cintura y devuelto a la superficie, a sus amigos, a la pequeña familia que había encontrado en Hannah, a la vida.  </p>
<p> “No sé si creo en un dios, Luke, no te mentiré. Pero después de todo lo que sucedió hay algo en lo que sí creo,” puso los ojos en blanco mientras lo decía, “en el amor.” Sonaba increíblemente cliché, obvio incluso, pero era la verdad. </p>
<p> “¿Sabes? Dudo que exista un mejor norte que ese ¿Tú qué opinas Artoo?”  </p>
<p> El perro ladró, meneando el rabo con renovado entusiasmo. Rey decidió que debía adoptar algún perrito apenas le dieran el alta, si Maz se lo permitía.  </p>
<p> No podía explicar cómo, de la misma manera que sabía que sus padres jamás regresarían, sabía que jamás amaría a nadie como había amado a Ben. Y de alguna manera, eso estaba bien. Ella estaría bien. </p>
<p> El viejo reverendo y la joven continuaron su paseo. El sendero parecía ahora mucho más bello que cuando recién habían salido. </p>
<p>~ </p>
<p> Leia se encargó personalmente de la fiesta de bienvenida de Rey cuando le dieron el alta. Quería aprovechar al máximo el día precioso que hacía, por lo que, a último momento, ordenó que sacaran todas las mesas y sillas al patio. Finn se encargó de la lista de invitados y se sorprendió de ver bastantes compañeros de la escuela. En la asamblea que se había llevado a cabo por el incidente con el pequeño psicópata de Luther Agnon, muchos habían salido en defensa de la joven, lo que había determinado la expulsión del primero y un expediente limpio para Rey. Se había hecho justicia.  </p>
<p> Por lo menos eso había salido bien. </p>
<p> Snoke había aprovechado los destrozos de las lluvias de enero para comprar propiedades en quiebra a diestra y siniestra por apenas monedas. Con la revelación que había recibido, muchos recuerdos de su hijo, dolorosos recuerdos, comenzaron a tener sentido al fin. Esto no la libraba de la culpa, pero al menos la ayudaba a contestarse preguntas pendientes. De todos modos, le había pedido a Poe, su eterno protegido, que averiguara lo que pudiera sobre aquella serpiente. </p>
<p> Poe estaba rumbo a Washington, y le había ofrecido que fuese su mentora. La propuesta había llegado como la respuesta a plegarias inconscientes, hace rato que quería un cambio de aire. Hasta a Han le había gustado la idea. </p>
<p> Por ahora, una personita la mantenía en este pueblo. Rey llegó y sus amigos la tiraron al piso en un abrazo avalancha. Ella reía a carcajadas mientras se sacudía para quitárselos de encima. Cielos, adoraba a esa niña. </p>
<p> La hija de los Connix había preparado coronas de flores. Pasó por los invitados repartiéndolas, hasta llegar a la agasajada. Parecía imposible que un ser tan luminoso le recordara a su hijo de la manera en la que Rey lo hacía.  </p>
<p> Leia se apartó al porche al cabo de un rato, después de saludar a Rey y asegurarse de que todo iba bien, pues necesitaba un minuto a solas. Inhaló profundo para quitarse el nudo de la garganta. Era una ocasión feliz, no tenía por qué llorar. Se acomodó la corona de flores en el cabello entrecano, jamás desperdiciaría una ocasión de adornarse. </p>
<p> “Vaya, no sabía que era teníamos realeza invitada,” llamó a sus espaldas la rasposa voz que la volvía loca desde que era una adolescente. </p>
<p> Leia se volvió para saludar a su esposo con un beso en los labios.  </p>
<p> “Ya dejé el pastel en el refrigerador, su alteza.” Han le pasó el brazo por los hombros y admiró la fiesta en el jardín. “Parece que se están divirtiendo.” </p>
<p> Rey y Finn competían por quien se metía más macarons en la boca. </p>
<p> El móvil de Leia comenzó a vibrar. Lo sacó y la pantalla le indicaba que era Poe. Qué raro que llamara, si habían hablado ayer. </p>
<p> “Dijiste que nada de trabajo hoy,” gruñó Han. </p>
<p> “No es trabajo ¡Hola, Poe querido! Que sorpresa escucharte tan pronto.” Atendió la llamada. </p>
<p> “Hola. Hice lo que me dijiste, me puse a preguntar por ahí de Snoke y ese chico recién salido de Princeton que hizo ganar el senado estatal, ese tal Hux. Pero, Leia, eso no es nada, no te das una idea de cuantos senadores tiene agarrados del pescuezo.” Poe hablaba atropelladamente, sin aire, como si estuviese en la mitad de un colapso nervioso.  </p>
<p> Han percibió como Leia iba perdiendo la sonrisa progresivamente, hasta quedar pálida, con la boca en una firme línea recta. </p>
<p> “¿Estás seguro?” preguntó escuetamente y Poe continuó hablando en la línea. </p>
<p> Después de un rato escuchó que ya no salían sonido, pero Leia permanecía tensa con el móvil al oído.  </p>
<p> “Cariño ¿Pasa algo?” Han arrugó el entrecejo examinando el rostro de su esposa. </p>
<p> <i>Parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma.</i>  </p>
<p> Leia dejó caer la mano lentamente, temblaba como una hoja. Se la veía frágil de una manera que le causaba espasmos en el pecho. De alguna manera, una parte de él sabía de qué se trataba. </p>
<p> “Leia, háblame antes que pierda la-” se vio interrumpido por Rey que iba corriendo a saludarlo.  </p>
<p> Intercambiaron unas palabras hasta que Rey notó la seriedad de la mujer. </p>
<p> “¿Estás bien?” preguntó angustiada, ajustándose las flores que se deslizaban de su cabello despeinado. </p>
<p> “Estoy perfecta, querida. Está todo perfecto, vuelve con tus amigos.” Leia ocultó magistralmente lo que sea que la había espantado hace segundos detrás de una sonrisa. Pero Han la conocía como la palma de su mano.  </p>
<p> En cuanto la niña se fue, volvió a insistir. </p>
<p> “Es Ben,” respondió con escalofriante calma.   </p>
<p> Se le detuvo el corazón en un doloroso retorcijón. En la distancia una bandada de pájaros cortaba el cielo celeste, los adolescentes reían lanzándose servilletas, Maz discutía con Luke algún tema de la iglesia, una brisa arrastró el frescor con aroma a sabia de sauce del bosque hasta el porche. </p>
<p> “Está vivo, Han. Ben está vivo.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Final de la 1ra parte. </p>
  <p>2da parte: <i>Podrías ser redención.</i> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un millón de gracias por llegar hasta aquí.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia bien debería llamarse "la autora se fumó Cumbres Borrascosas en un fin de semana y ahora le dieron delirios góticos" Veremos que sale.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>